Puff, Den Patetiska Parodin
by Well I Don't Mind
Summary: Fem flickor från Sverige vaknar helt plötsligt upp en morgon i Mr Weasleys förtrollade bil precis utanför den Förbjudna Skogen, utan att veta vart de är, vad de ska göra där eller hur de ens kom dit. Rating T för grov humor och svordomar. AU.
1. Prolog

Nog har varenda hängivna (och icke-hängivna) Harry Potter-fan önskat att de en gång kunde få komma till Hogwarts! "Men", tänker ni, "det är ju omöjligt! Det är ju större chans att vinna på lotto!"

Ja, det är det._ Eller...?_

Fem flickor vaknar helt plötsligt en morgon i Mr Weasleys förtrollade bil precis utanför Förbjudna Skogen. De har ingen aning vart de är, vad de gör där eller hur de ens kom dit! Men en sak är i alla fall säkert om dessa fem flickor; de är inte rädda för en utmaning.

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger inte Harry Potter-universumet, trots att jag skulle kunna ge mitt högra ben, min vänstra arm, mitt ena öra och ett finger för att göra det.

**A/N:** Nu ska vi se.. jag kommer faktiskt inte ihåg om jag har haft denna utlagd här förut eller inte.. i vilket fall som helst, här kommer då alltså _Puff, Den Patetiska Parodin. _Och trots att man inte borde göra så, så ja, alla egna karaktärer än baserade på verkliga människor. Kanske. Nästan.. eller, nä. Eller?

Enjoy!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<strong>_

**Prolog**_  
>Tjejsnack i Weras stuga<em>

"Puff, puff, puff, puff, puff, puff…" pep Mirandra Strömquist, Manda, hållandes i en kudde medan hon vaggade fram och tillbaka.

Wera Wimmergren och Louise Petersson suckade ljudligt.

"Varför säger du inte bara att du tycker om honom?" frågade Wera, lite smått känslokallt.

"Vad ska jag säga då?" frågade Manda i en förolämpad ton. "Menar du att ja bara ska gå fram till honom och säga 'Hej Patrik! Vet du? Jag är kär i dig!'?" Hon slog upp armarna i en dramatisk gest.

"Ja!" Wera röst gick upp i falsett, och hon såg oskyldig ut. "Varför inte?"

Matilda Kira, Tuldus, kom framkrypandes till Manda och lade sin hand på hennes knä. "Jag förstår dig, Manda", sa hon tröstande. "Det är inte lätt att vara kär."

"Men, snälla", suckade Louise, Lollo, och skakade på huvudet.

Nathalie Näsström, Natta, som innan bara suttit tyst i ett hörn, skrattade till.

"Men… men… men, Lollo!" sa Manda och tittade på Lollo med valpögon. "Kan inte jag få följa med dig på repet någon gång? Ni spelar ju så bra!"

"Du vill bara träffa Puff", sa Wera lika känslokallt som innan.

"Vaad?" frågade Manda och såg oskyldig ut.

"Hur går det med Jesper då, Tuldus?" frågade Natta, och allas uppmärksamhet vändes mot Tuldus.

Hon såg lite frånvarande ut där hon satt och tittade ut genom fönstret, tillbakalutad mot Mandas knän. Sedan utbrast hon som i en drömmande viskning: "Linus har så vackra ögon…"

"Nej, han ser ut som en ful tjej!" utbrast Wera, och det var nästan som om man rös till av känslokyla.

"Det är han inte alls det!" hojtade Tuldus gällt och förolämpat, och sköt upp from golvet som ett spjut. "Varför kritiserar du alltid mina killar? Du är så elak, Wera!"

"Därför att du alltid väljer fula killar, och för att jag älskar att kritisera folk", sa Wera med ett axelryck.

"Linus är inte ful!" muttrade Tuldus. "Det är bara du som har dålig smak."

"Jag har _inte_ dålig smak!" sa Wera en gnutta förolämpat. "Linus är ful!"

"Nej!"

"Jo!"

"Nej!"

"Jo!"

"Måste ni kritisera mina bandmedlemmar?" skrek Lollo irriterat.

"Nej, jag kritiserar Tuldus killar", sa Wera, som om det var det mest självklara i hela världen.

"Ja, mina bandmedlemmar", sa Lollo enkelt.

Wera såg ut som ett frågetecken för en sekund, men hittade snabbt ord och sade: "Men, tekniskt sett så är ju Linus bara _en_ person, så du kan ju inte säga _bandmedlemmar_. Du måste ju säga _bandmedlem._"

Lollo suckade frustrerat och lade handen mot pannan. "Jag syftade på både Linus _och _Puff!"

"Aaaah!" sa Wera och sken upp.

Lollo bara skakade på huvudet. "Åh, herregud."

"Hörni", sa Natta ifrån sitt tysta hörn. "Klockan är över två."

"Oj", sa de andra i kör. De tittade ut genom fönstret, och dem märke att den mäktiga Norrlandssolen precis hade gått ner.

"Vi kan springa runt huset för att bli pigga", föreslog Wera och hoppade upp ifrån den nedsuttna soffan.

"Men, orka!" klagade Manda.

"Jo, men det lät som en bra idé", sa Tuldus och följde Weras exempel.

De tre andra släpade sig upp ifrån sina platser och gick fram till glasdörren som Wera och Tuldus precis gått ut ifrån. De fem femtonåringarna sprang omkring på åkern hojtandes och skrattandes. De blev som barn igen.

Efter ett tag föll de alla utmattade och skrattandes ner på marken. De låg där ett tag, lyssnandes på sina egna andetag och naturens melodier. Efter en stund av tystnad gäspade Tuldus till.

"Jag orkar inte gå in och sova", sa hon. "Det är ändå så varmt ute. Jag kan sova utan täcke."

"Ja, vi sover ute!" sa Lollo entusiastiskt.

"Men, jag vill i alla fall ha täcke", sa Natta och reste på sig.

"Hämta åt mig också!" sa Lollo.

"Och mig!" sa Wera.

"Mig med!" sa Manda.

"Ja, hämta åt mig också då", sa Tuldus.

"Ska jag hämta åt alla?" ropade Natta inifrån huset.

"Ja!" ropade de andra i kör.

Efter ett tag kom hon ut igen med en hög täcken. Hon slängde högen över de andra och tog ett täcke till sig själv. När de låg nerbäddade allihop på gräset låg de tyst en stund. Man kunde höra de avlägsna skratten ifrån festen på andra sidan sjön, och fåglarna som sjöng sin skönsång i skogen.

"Tänk om vi var på Hogwarts", sa Tuldus drömmande.

"Ja, om vi var det så skulle jag våldta alla snygga killar", sa Wera.

"Ja, du och jag, Wera!" sa Manda.

"Stackars små pojkar", sa Lollo sympatiskt.

"Hur ska vi komma dit då?" frågade Natta.

"Ja, flyga…" sa Tuldus.

"Ja, man kan ju alltid drömma", sa Lollo med en suck.

De låg och småpratade i en halvtimme om vad de skulle göra om de hamnade på Hogwarts, tills de slutligen somnade. Där sov de fem tonåringarna fridfullt, omedvetna om det brutala uppvaknande som väntade dem.


	2. Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Jag har inte den blekaste aning om denna lilla story kommer bli läst överhuvudtaget, men man kan ju alltid fortsätta :) Hela berättelsen är klar, men jag kommer lägga ut kapitel allt eftersom. Så måste jag också bara säga som så, att även fast jag har "hållit i pennan" så är denna lilla parodi skriven av lite mer än fem stycken (fast.. egentligen mest bara två. Eller ja, nästan precis, om man ska vara exakt!) under loppet av 5 år. Ett livsverk, det vill säga! Eller något.. hur som helst. Det skulle såklart vara roligt ifall det blev någon läsare :)

Enjoy!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff – Den Patetiska Parodin<br>**_

**Kapitel 1  
><strong>_Reflexer och stenar _

I den tysta och stilla morgonen kunde man höra Wera springa omkring och skrika och vråla fördärvat. Tuldus vakande av detta med ett ryck, och insåg i sin morgonförvirring att hon låg upp-och-ner med huvudet på golvet vid baksätet på en okänd bil. I förvirring och en gnutta panik försökte hon resa på sig, men slog huvudet på förarsätets ryggstöd som var nerfällt ovanför henne. På detta säte låg Lollo, som vaknade av den dämpade smällen.

"Vad i?" sa Lollo grötigt och kisade med ögonen. Till en början märkte hon inte att hon faktiskt befann sig i en bil, så hon tog ner fötterna ifrån ratten och satte sig upp. Hon lutade hakan mot ratten istället och kollade ut genom fönstret. Till sin förvåning såg hon Wera som sprang fram och tillbaka och vrålade. Plötsligt kom Wera springandes mot henne med ett panikslaget ansiktsuttryck. Hon sprang rakt in i förardörren med händerna och ansiktet tryckt mot rutan. Lollo hoppade överraskad över till passagerarsidan. Av detta brutala uppvaknande så insåg Lollo plötsligt att hon faktiskt satt i en okänd bil. Av ren förskräckelse öppnade hon passagerardörren och sprang ut. "Wera!" ropade hon panikslaget. Wera sprang fram till Lollo, precis lika panikslaget. Lollo grep tag om Weras axlar och skakade om henne. "Had vänder?"

"Va?" frågade Wera förvirrat.

"Ja, jag menar 'vad händer'", sa Lollo och skakade på huvudet.

"Jahaaaa", sa Wera i en jag-vet-jag-är-dum-ton, men blev genast panikslagen igen. "Ja, jag var där… och då… och sen… och så…" sedan föll hon ihop på marken.

Lollo hade tappat sin panik och tittade istället ner på Wera med höjt ögonbryn. Wera studsade upp från marken igen och borstade bort smutsen.

"Vad sa du?" frågade hon sedan i perfekt normal ton.

"Jag frågade vad det var som hände", svarade Lollo, fortfarande med höjt ögonbryn.

"Jaja", sa Wera. "Jag vaknade upp i en okänd bil." Hon tittade på Lollo och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men", sa Lollo, "vart är de andra då?"

"Natta och Tuldus sover i baksätet", svarade Wera.

"Manda då?"

"Ja, hon snarkade så mycket, så jag la henne i bagageluckan."

Lollo skakade på huvudet. "Varför förvånar det mig inte?" muttrade hon. "Varför skrek du då?"

Wera svarade inte på detta utan började vandra omkring. "Har du märkt att det är ett jättestort slott där borta?"

"Nej, Wera, kan vi hålla oss till det viktiga här?" frågade Lollo irriterat. "Var är vi?"

"Nej, men det är säkert!" fortsatte Wera. "Det är ett jättestort slott där borta! Kolla!"

Lollo suckade frustrerat och tittade åt samma håll som Wera pekade. Till sin förskräckelse såg hon att Wera faktiskt hade rätt. Uppe på en höjd stod ett stort och mäktigt stenslott. Nedanför höjden på ena sidan fanns en sjö, och på andra en skog. Emellan där, stora grässlätter.

"Jaha, vad gör vi nu då?" frågade Lollo. Just då kom Natta och Tuldus gående.

"Var är vi?" frågade Natta.

"Vad fint det är här!" sa Tuldus.

"Vi vet inte vart vi är än", sa Lollo. "Vi går tillbaka till bilen."

När de kom fram hörde de dova bankanden och hojtanden.

"Vad är det som låter?" frågade Wera.

Lollo höjde på ögonbrynet. "Ja, kan det vara din bästa vän som du stängde in i bagageluckan, eller är jag helt ute och cyklar?" Hennes ironi skulle kunna kännas igen på flera mils avstånd. Tyvärr så var Wera bortom dem milen.

"Är Manda instängd?" frågade Wera.

"Wera, hur många timmar har du sovit inatt?" frågade Lollo.

"Hörni, vi kanske ska släppa ut Manda nu", sa Natta. De dova bankandena hade blivit mer frenetiska och desperata. "Det verkar som om hon vill ut."

Tuldus skyndade sig fram till bagageluckan och öppnade den.

"Vilken tid det tog!" fräste Manda med sitt vanliga glada morgonhumör.

"Ja, men förlåt mig då", sa Tuldus. "Det var ju Wera som stängde in dig!"

"Wera!" röt Manda. Men Wera svarade inte, för hon, Lollo och Natta stod och tittade emot det stora slottet. Manda och Tuldus anslöt sig till trion och tittade med dem.

"Wow", sa Manda. "Var är vi?"

"Vi vet inte", svarade Lollo.

Så plötsligt dök det upp ett stort, fluffigt huvud bakom en liten kulle.

"Kolla!" sa Lollo. "Människor! Kom så går vi och snackar med honom och frågar var vi är!" Lollo tog ett steg framåt, men den plötsliga tystnaden bakom henne gjorde henne orolig. Hon vände sig om och såg att alla de andra fyra hade sprungit tillbaka till bilen i ren och skär skräck. "Vänta på mig!" hojtade Lollo och sprang efter. De gömde sig bakom bilen och såg hur huvudet växte. Plötsligt så blev huvudet en man. Men, mannen var ingen man, det var en jätte. Närmare två meter lång, och tre meter i diameter, om ungdomarna fick mäta med ögonmått. Efter honom kom en hel trupp av tonåringar i deras egen ålder. De kom närmare och närmare bilen. Wera var längst ute, och tittade över motorhuven. De andra satt hopkurade bakom bilens fulla hydda. Men ju närmare människorna kom, desto mer flyttade sig Wera bakåt, och nästa knuffade ut Lollo på andra sidan.

"Sluta knuffas!" väste Lollo tyst, men Wera lyssnade inte. "Sluta då!" Detta slutade med att Lollo puttade åt ena hållet, och Wera puttade åt andra. Men, Lollo var starkare. Synd var det om de tre stackarna i mitten. Wera flög ut från gömstället med ett skrik och rakt in i en klunga av fyra tonårskillar. En av dem, en blond, hann hoppa åt sidan, så Wera studsade emot en annan av de andra killarnas välgödda mage. Med ett litet smärtsamt grymtande föll hon till marken.

"Aj", sa hon kort och bittert med ögonen stängda. "Den där stenen var _inte _där sist jag tittade!" Hon kisade lätt med ena ögat, rädd för att bli bländad av solen, men blev förskräck av synen av en tjock kille som stod lutad över henne med en korkad blick. Som en gummiboll studsade hon upp ifrån marken. Hon rättade till det rosa nattlinnet och fixade till sitt elegant lockiga, mörkbruna hår och lade sedan armarna i kors. Hon synade den knubbiga pojken, som inte var längre än hon själv, uppifrån och ner. Sedan klistrade sig ett självgott leende på hennes läppar. "Jaså, det var _du_ som stod i vägen?" Hon skrattade och skakade på huvudet. "Då var det ju ingen större fara." Sedan vände hon sig om, men blev förvånad när hon möttes av en vältränad, skjortbeklädd bröstkorg. "Vad i…", sa hon och tittade besvärat upp. Hon möttes av ett par kalla grå ögon. Den blonda killen som hoppat undan tittade ner på henne med avsky i blicken. Hon rynkade pannan och sade: "Ja, det hade nog gjort lika ont att hamna i ditt ansikte." Sedan ställde hon sig på tå och pratade lika högt och tydligt som om hon hade pratat med en döv gammal man, för att vara säker på att killen hörde henne sista och mest betydelsefulla ord: "Sten." Hon gav honom en lätt klapp på axeln och vände honom sedan ryggen till. Hon slog ihop händerna och tittade på de andra med ett litet trevande leende. "Så", sa hon, "kan någon säga var jag är?" Just då grep någon tag i hennes axel och vände henne om. Det var den blonda killen. Hans hårda blick var mer genomträngande nu, och det gav Wera ett litet obehag hon inte riktigt gillade. "Ursäkta, men jag pratade inte med dig", sa hon nonchalant. "Sten", lade hon sedan till och viftade lite med ögonfransarna innan hon vände sig om igen. Denna gång kom hon inte hela vägen om, utan blev åter igen styrd av handen på axeln. Nu var de hårda ögonen ursinniga.

"Vet du vem jag är?" frågade han med en låg och mörk, och smått hotfull, röst.

"Nej", sa Wera lite eftertänksamt. "Men om jag skulle beskriva dig så skulle jag säga att du var en lång, blond, överaggressiv kille som tydligen går på… Anabola Steroider, eller nått, och som lägger näsan i blöt när jag pratar med annat folk." Hon gav till ett nonchalant ansiktsuttryck och höjde ena ögonbrynet. "Var det något mer, eller får jag återvända till dem jag faktiskt _tilltalade_?" Den blonde stod tyst ett ögonblick medan han synade henne nerifrån och upp. Sedan lutade sig en svarthårig, lite kortare kille, sig fram med ett elakt flin och viskade något till den blonde. Ett hånleende spred sig över hans spetsiga ansikte, och han såg ner på Wera med triumf i blicken.

_Vad ska de göra nu? _Tänkte Wera. _Det där leendet bådar inte gott!_ Hennes blick flackade emellan de två killarna, och hon tog två osäkra steg bakåt, men krockade in i en annan lite mulligare kille. Hon märkte nu att hon var omringad. Den blonde kille letade i sin mantel efter något.

_Åh, nej,_ tänkte Wera panikslaget. _Han kommer dra fram en kniv! Han kommer dra fram en kniv!_ Hon kände hur rädslan steg i hennes bröst, och nackhåret reste sig. Hon såg hur han sakta drog fram handen, där han höll en… träpinne. Hon drog till en suck av lättnad och drog på munnen och sade med silkesröst: "Nej, men vad gulligt! Har du ingen egen, så du måste gå runt med en _pinne_ på dig?"

Killarna utbytte lite förvånade och förvirrade blickar. Den blonde höjde sedan på ögonbrynet och drog på munnen.

"Du ska inte våldta mig med den där, va?" frågade Wera skeptiskt. "Alltså, jag har sett en film där en tjej blir våldtagen av ett träd, och jag kan försäkra dig om att det inte är vackert. Inte för att det där är ett träd, en det är en del av ett träd. Jag tar inga risker. Jag kan faktiskt få stickor!"

"Du vet inte vad detta är, va?" frågade han hånfullt.

Hon slog ihop händerna och sade ironiskt: "Men, ursäkta min dumhet! Det är klart att det är en trollstav!" Hon himlade med ögonen och skrattade lätt.

Den blonde killens självgoda leende ersattes av arrogans och han sade med ett lätt sving med "pinnen": "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wing-vad?" frågade Wera med höjt ögonbryn. Svaret fick hon av de fyra killarnas sänkta blickar och de självgoda leendena som spred sig ett efter ett. Hon synade sig själv, och såg mer än väntat. Hennes rosa nattlinne gled uppåt. "Shit!" skrek hon och drog snabbt ner det. De fyra killarna skrattade skadeglatt medan Wera kämpade mot rodnad. "Ditt svin!" vrålade hon ursinnigt. Hon tog sats och avfyrade en spark riktad mot den blondes skrev. Men, hans reflexer var bättre än vad hon väntat sig, och han smällde ihop sina knän precis så de fångade hennes fot i ett låsgrepp. Hon var fast.

_Tusan också!_ Tänkte hon. _Det var en trollstav!_ Hon blinkade. _En trollstav? Sa jag verkligen 'en trollstav'?_

"Det där var nära", morrade den blonde.

"Nära skjuter ingen hare", väste Wera mellan sammanbitna tänder.

De tittade på varandra en stund, och kylan skulle kunna täcka hela Sahara-öknen med is.

"Varför går du omkring i nattlinne?" frågade den blonde efter ett tag.

"Varför går du omkring i… vad du nu går omkring i?" frågade Wera förolämpat.

"Hade du hellre sett mig naken, eller?" frågade han med ett självgott leende.

"Nej, då blir jag hellre lesbisk", sa Wera kallt.

"Blir vadå?" frågade den blonde.

"Glöm det", suckade Wera. "Bara glöm det. Kan inte du… typ… låsa upp dina ben nu? _Innan_ min fotknöl krossas?"

"Nja", sa den blonde och fick plötsligt ett charmigt leende med en glimt i ögat. "Det beror på. Jag behöver nog lite… kvinnlig beröring först." Han drog ett finger längs hennes solbrända smalben. Hon rös till av obehag.

"Bort med tassarna, ditt pervo!" fräste hon.

När hans finger fått sällskap av hela hans hand smällde hon till den hårt, och han drog snabbt undan den. Han skulle precis säga något innan en dundrande röst hördes.

"Mr Malfoy!" sade den. "Där e du ju! Ja har leta överallt efter dej!" När den store mannen fick se denna underliga syn med de två, konstigt placerade ungdomarna, spred sig ett leende på hans läppar. "Eller ja, ja kanske ska lämna er ifred nu…"

"Nej, gå inte!" vrålade Wera desperat. "Lämna mig inte! Inte med honom! Inte… såhär!"

"Ehm… Mr Malfoy… du kanske borde släppa hennes fot…" sa den store mannen osäkert.

"Borde? Du menar väl _ska_?" frågade Wera.

"Ja, jo, självklart…" sa den store mannen. Det verkade som om han samlade mod innan han sade: "Släpp henne nu, Malfoy, innan det blir poängavdrag ifrån Slytherin."

"Vänta lite…" sa Wera. "Poängavdrag? Slytherin? _Malfoy_? Men då måste du ju vara Hagrid!" Hon gjorde en gest med händerna som om det vore det mest självklara i hela världen.

"Men, nähä!" sa Lollo. Ironi i sin djupaste form.

Både Wera och Malfoy vände sig om.

"Hej Lollo!" hojtade Wera. "Och alla andra…"

"Spelar du Quidditch, eller nått?" frågade Malfoy och tittade på den svarthåriga Lollo.

Hon blängde på honom. "Är du dum, eller bara korkad?"

"Han är blond!" konstaterade Wera. "Väldigt blond! Det säger väl allt?"

Så kunde man plötsligt höra klagomål ifrån Tuldus, som hade långt, änglablont hår.

"Men Tuldus, du _är _korkad, men jag älskar dig ändå!" sa Wera.

"Okej!" sa Tuldus och sken upp.

"Skulle ni gå till professor Dumbledore nu?" frågade Hagrid och vände sig till Lollo och de andra.

"Ja", sa Lollo. "Men, vi måste vara allihop." Hon gick med bestämda steg fram till Wera och Malfoy där de stod i sina konstiga positioner.

"Hade du tänkt dig att hålla hennes fot fastlåst _hela_ dagen?" frågade hon och tittade menande på honom.

"Vad har du med det att göra?" frågade han nonchalant.

"På honom bara, Lollo!" hojtade Wera.

"Ja, alltså", sa Lollo, "hur ska jag förklara detta? Jo… du står vid kanten av en kulle. Jag är rätt tung. Med rätt fart, och rätt styrka, som jag garanterar att jag har, så kommer du att falla ner. Detta beror på tyngdkraften. Och, men hjälp av G-kraften, så kommer du bli platt, om jag hoppar efteråt. Du har ett val."

Men en förvirrad, men något skräckslagen, blick släppte han Weras fot.

Wera suckade av lättnat. "Tack Lollo! Du är min hjälte! Eller ja, hjältinna."

Lollo skakade på huvudet och tittade på Malfoys förvirrade blick. "Vad är det med dig?" frågade hon. "Har du aldrig hört talas om fysik? Och ändå har _jag _bara G!"

"Hur blev det med Dumbledore?" frågade plötsligt Hagrid.

"Vi ska gå dit nu", sa Wera. "Hejdå. Pervo!"

"Jag är inte färdig med dig än!" väste han tyst till Wera, och hennes ögon vidgades. Hon slöt sig genast till sitt egna sällskap.

De fem vännerna följde efter Hagrid upp till det stora stenslotten, kallat Hogwarts. När de kom in genom de gigantiska ekportarna så stannade hela sällskapet.

"Coolt", sa Manda och Wera i kör. Tuldus såg mest bara förtjust ut. Lollo och Natta koncentrerade sig mer på vad de skulle göra. De gick upp för många trappor, och Manda och Wera var mycket fascinerade över alla korridorer de gick igenom. Slutligen kom de fram till den stora Gripen framför trappan till Dumbledores kontor.

"Citronfudge", sa Hagrid, och den stora Gripen hoppade åt sidan. De vandrade upp för trappan, men var de redo att möta det som fanns bakom dörrarna?


	3. Kapitel 2

**A/N: **Här är alltså då kapitel två. Och ja, ni kommer märka att detta var skrivet för ett tag sedan ;) Jag vet inte, detta kanske är lite för intern humor vissa gånger, men då kan ni alltid ta det som en riktig crack-historia ;)

Enjoy!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff – Den Patetiska Parodin<br>**_

**Kapitel 2  
><strong>_Sorteringshattar är tidlöst mode _

När de kommit upp för trappan knackade Natta försiktigt på dörrarna. En vänlig röst bjöd in dem. Natta öppnade dörren, och de steg in en efter en.

"Välkommen", sa den gamle mannen bakom skrivbordet – Albus Dumbledore.

De fem ungdomarna såg ytterst förvirrade ut.

"Jag antar att den värsta chocken är över nu", fortsatte Dumbledore enkelt. "Det var inte länge sedan sist som vi fick besök ifrån Den Andra Världen."

"Besök?" frågade Lollo.

"Ja", sa Dumbledore. "Sist så var det Joanne Kathleen Rowling som kom för fem år sedan."

"Rowling?" frågad Natta.

"J.K Rowling?" frågade Manda.

"Vad är det med henne?" frågade Tuldus och tittade på Manda.

"Men hallå!" sa Wera och tittade på Tuldus. "Det var ju hon som skrev Harry Potter-böckerna!"

"Jahaaaa!" sa Tuldus i en typisk aha-ton.

"Jag visste väl att det var en bok hon skulle skriva!" muttrade Dumbledore för sig själv. "Hon gick ju alltid omkring med det där anteckningsblocket."

"_En_ bok?" frågade Manda. "Du menar väl ändå _sex _böcker? Den sjunde och sista kommer snart!"

"Varför sju?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Därför att Harry går ju bara sju år", sa Tuldus.

"Nej, nej", sa Dumbledore. "Här går vi nio år."

"Nej", sa Wera. "Ni går sju år."

"Tror du inte att jag vet hur länge man går på min egen skola?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Men… men, det står ju så i böckerna!" sa Tuldus.

"Och dessa böcker bygger på fakta?" frågade han med en glimt i ögat.

"Nja, egentligen inte", sa Tuldus. "Eller ja..." Hon tittade runt.

"Så hon kom hit och samlade information", konstaterade Natta.

"För att sedan skriva en, eller ja, sju böcker och tjäna miljarder", avslutade Lollo med en avundsjuk suck. "Varför kom inte jag på det?"

"Därför att du är trög, Lollo", sa Manda.

Natta spände blicken i Dumbledores klarblå ögon. "Hur kom vi hit? Vad gör vi här? Hur kommer vi härifrån?"

"Ni kommer ju antagligen vara här ett tag", sa Dumbledore och ignorerade Nattas frågor, "så det är väl lika bra att ni blir sorterade."

De fem ungdomarna tittade skeptiskt på varandra.

"Vilken vrickad dröm", sa Lollo och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

Dumbledore drog fram en liten pall och bad Wera att sätta sig ner. Hon muttrade ett slag, men satte sig sedan. Hennes huvud täcktes snart av en alldeles för stor hatt.

"Vem släckte ljuset?" frågade hon.

_Nu ska vi se_, hörde Wera en röst som sade. _Du har potential. Du är smart också. Dock så visar du det inte så ofta. Usch, det var kallt här! I alla fall ytlig kyla. Du borde smälta lite, tjejen! Att gå omkring lika kall som du kan ju ge dig förkylningar! Men, du är i alla fall inte elak. Eller ja, kanske… ibland… Nu ska vi se… inte smart nog för att gå i Ravenclaw, så det kan vi utesluta. Inte snäll nog för att gå i Hufflepuff, så det kan vi också utesluta_. Wera fnös till. _Varken smart eller elak nog att gå i Slytherin. Så, då finns det bara ett elevhem kvar. Låt inte ditt såkallade "mod" – som jag mer skulle vilja kalla "dumdristighet" – gå dig upp till huvudet. _

"Gryffindor!" hojtade hatten.

De andra fyra – inklusive Dumbledore – applåderade.

"Nästa", sa Dumbledore när Wera lämnat pallen. Tuldus satte sig ner med ett brett flin. Dumbledore placerade hatten på hennes huvud, och den täckte över hennes ögon.

_Detta var enkelt_, sa hatten förtjust. _Du är väldigt snäll och trevlig. Lite glömsk dock… Men, du kommer klara dig fint! _

"Hufflepuff!" utropade den.

Tuldus skuttade lyckligt av stolen. "Ja! Nu får jag ha på mig gult!"

"Nästa." Denna gång satte sig Lollo ner.

_Slytherin kan vi utesluta direkt_, sa hatten. _Du skulle inte klara en dag med deras elakheter! Du skulle passa i Hufflepuff, om det inte vore din näsa för affärer – och din ironi… modig är du, men ibland så är ju riktigt feg. _

"Gryffindor!" hojtade hatten.

"Nästa." Mandas tur.

_Ojojoj_, sa hatten och suckade. _Du var en söt en. Jag kan inte se dig i varken Slytherin, Ravenclaw eller Gryffindor._

"Hufflepuff!"

"Nästa!" Nattas tur denna gång.

_Dig vill inte jag möta i trollkarlsschack_, sa hatten. _Det finns bara ett elevhem som kan tillgodogöra din klipska hjärna och din värdelösa humor. _

"Ravenclaw!"

"Så, då var ni placerade", sa Dumbledore. "Här får ni era skoluniformer." Med ett enkelt slag med trollstaven så låg plötsligt en uniform framför alla av de fem tonåringarna. "Ni kommer att bli tilldelade en mentor ifrån ert elevhem som kommer visa er runt. Om ni väntar här ett litet tag medan jag kallar in dem."

Tonåringarna nickade och slog sig sedan ner på golvet.

"Ska ni sitta _där_?" frågade Dumbledore häpet.

"Ja", sa Wera. "Varför inte?"

"Jaja", sa Dumbledore och ryckte på axlarna. "Om ni nu ursäktar, det är lunchdags, så jag måste infinna mig nere i Stora Salen. Mat kommer självfallet att serveras till er. När jag kommer tillbaka har jag med mig era mentorer." Sedan gick han ut genom dörren, och se fem femtonåringarna var ensamma på kontoret.

"Okej, hur kommer vi härifrån?" frågade Natta.

"Är du tokig?" frågade Lollo. "Vi är på Hogwarts! På _Hogwarts_!"

"Ja, men _ofta_ att detta faktiskt är Hogwarts", sa Natta. "Det måste ju vara ett skämt, eller nått!"

"Vem skulle skämta såhär?" frågade Manda.

"Väldigt trovärdigt skämt, ja", sa Tuldus. Hon verkade i alla fall inte ha något emot det.

"Trovärdigt", instämde Lollo och tog upp sin uniform. "Sjysta kläder!"

"Ska jag gå omkring i _det här_?" utbrast Wera och höll upp sin uniform.

"Vad är det för fel på detta?" frågade Lollo.

"Men snälla!" sa Wera. "Man ser ju tjock ut i det här!"

"Men ge upp!" sa Tuldus och suckade.

"Kom igen", sa Manda. "Nu byter vi om."

De bytte om, och alla fem kom fram till att de faktiskt gillade klädnaderna.

"Kolla, kolla!" tjöt Tuldus lyckligt och pekade på sitt emblem. "Gult!"

"Jag passar inte i gult!" gnällde Manda och tittade på sitt emblem.

"Rött är ju fint", sa Wera.

"Jag hade hellre haft grönt, men rött är också fint", sa Lollo och suckade.

Natta yttrade inte så mycket om sitt emblem, utan satt mest bara och tänkte. _Om nu detta inte är ett skämt, vad är det då? Hur kan det ens vara möjligt?_

Så plötsligt flämtade Manda till. "Jag är i samma elevhem som Cedric Diggory!"

"Men, snabbtänkt, Manda", sa Wera ironiskt. "Jag och Lollo är i samma elevhem som Harry Potter!" Hon gjorde en smått fjollig gest med händerna och rösten gick upp i falsett när hon sa hans namn.

"Lycko er", muttrade Tuldus. "Jag vill också gå i samma elevhem som Harry Potter!"

"Men, är ni så säkra på att han ens finns då?" frågade Lollo.

"Dumbledore, Hagrid och Malfoy fanns ju", sa Wera, "så varför skulle inte Harry Potter finnas?"

"Det är faktiskt ganska vanligt att man hittar på en egen hjälte i sina skapelser", sa Lollo.

"Men, detta är ju inte hennes skapelse", sa Manda.

"Harry Potter kanske är det", sa Lollo och ryckte på axlarna.

De satt och småpratade högt ett tag om vad som skulle kunna ha hänt med dem, och hur de skulle kunna ha hamnat på Hogwarts. Så plötsligt hördes röster utifrån, och dörren öppnades. De fem femtonåringarna blev tysta och frös till av förvåning. Så kom Dumbledore in, följandes av fem elever. Alla var tysta.

"Hej!" utbrast Wera i falsett.

"Hej hej", sa Dumbledore glatt. "Detta är era mentorer, Fred och George Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Zacharias Smith och Luna Lovegood. Och detta är Louise—"

"Lollo."

"Ja, okej, Lollo. Och detta är Miranda—"

"Manda."

"Ja, just det, Manda. Och detta är Matilda—"

"Tuldus."

"Okej, Tuldus. Och detta är Nathalie—"

"Natta."

"Ja, Natta. Och detta är Wera", han väntade spänt efter Weras avbrytning, men hon avbröt honom aldrig, och rummet blev lagt i tystnad.

"Ja", sa Wera. "Det var allt. Jag heter bara Wera."

"Ja, ja just det, Wera." Han skakade lätt på huvudet i förvirring. "I alla fall. Wera och Lollo, era mentorer är Fred och George. Manda, din mentor är Cedric. Tuldus, din mentor är Zacharias, och Natta, din mentor är Luna."

"Jaha, hej hej", sa Lollo och sträckte fram handen för att skaka den med sin nya mentor – vem det nu var av de två identiska tvillingarna.

"Jag är George", sa den ena och skakade Lollos hand.

"Och jag är Fred", sa den andre och sträckte fram handen för att skaka den med Wera.

"Wera heter jag", sa Wera och skakade Freds hand.

"Cedric var mitt namn", sa Cedric och sträckte fram handen framför Manda.

Mållöst tog hon hans hand och sade som i en viskning; "Manda."

"Kalla mig Zach, inte Zacharias", sa Zacharias bittert och tittade på Tuldus.

"Jaha", sa Tuldus med ett axelryck.

"Hej, jag heter Luna!" sa Luna glatt och drömmande och tittade på Natta.

"Ja… hej hej," sa Natta.

"Ja, och ni som mentorer har det ansvaret att visa dessa nya elever runt i någon dag och se till att de kommer till sina lektioner", sa Dumbledore.

"Men andra ord ska vi sitta barnvakt", sa Zacharias bittert.

"Sluta kaxa dig, Zacharias" fräste Wera.

"Var nu inte så negativ, ni två", sa Cedric. "Smith, du borde känna dig ärad av att få vara mentor!"

"Oj, så len i munnen du var då!" frästa Zachary ogillande.

"Varför ska just _jag _få _Zacharias Smith _som mentor?" viskade Tuldus till Manda. "Det är orättvist!"

Tuldus verkade vara den enda som var missnöjd med sin mentor. Wera och Lollo var överlyckliga av att få just Weasley-tvillingarna som mentorer, och av Mandas beundrande ansiktsuttryck att döma så verkade hon också ganska så lycklig. Natta brydde sig inte så mycket, men Tuldus var missnöjdare än allt missnöjt.

"Ja, nu kan ni börja visa dem runt", sa Dumbledore och nickade.

Utan ett ord, förutom ett högt och gällt "hejdå" från Wera, så lämnade de tio ungdomarna kontoret och gick ut mot skolans korridorer. Dessa korridorer fascinerade Manda och Wera något extremt, eftersom det var outforskade korridorer som de kunde springa igenom. Men så tog de alla skilda vägar. Fred och George svängde höger, medan Cedric och Zacharias svängde vänster. Luna gick rakt fram. De fem nykomlingarna följde efter sina mentorer.


	4. Kapitel 3

**A/N: **Hm, jag har inte den blekaste aning om det är någon som läser denna, men aja. Jag lägger upp kapitel ändå för skojs skull. Om ni läser så får ni väldigt gärna kommentera och säga vad ni tycker! :)

Enjoy!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff – Den Patetiska Parodin<br>**_

**Kapitel 3  
><strong>_Ströbrödsfabriken har fått en ny anställd _

"Jag är hungrig!" gnällde Wera när hon, Lollo och Weasley-tvillingarna kommit ner ifrån rundturen på tredje våningen. Hon hade hamnat lite på efterkälken, eftersom Lollo gick emellan tvillingarna och diskuterade affärsidéer och pengar.

"Men Fred, det är väl bara att räkna", suckade Lollo. "Om man köper in en Gurgelhoppare för originalpris, och sedan säljer den dyrare så får man vinst!"

"Just det, Fred!" sa George som om det vore det mest självklara i hela världen.

"Ja, men", sa Fred, "tänk om ingen vill köpa Gurgelhoppare dyrare då? Då står man där med en massa Gurgelhoppare, och har förlorat en förmögenhet!"

"Men, vi gör ju förbättringar på dem!" sa Lollo och himlade med ögonen.

"Jahaaaa!" sa Fred.

"Lollo!" hojtade Wera. "Jag är hungrig!"

"Oj, var du där?" frågade den ena tvillingen.

"Men nähä", sa Lollo. "Vilken lysande mentor du är, Fred."

"Han är inte Fred! Det är jag!" sa den andra tvillingen.

"Whatever", sa Lollo och suckade.

"Jag vill ha maaaat!" sa Wera irriterat.

"Ja, vi går väl till Stora Salen då", sa Fred enkelt.

De fyra tonåringarna började sedan vandra emot Stora Salen. När de nådde dörrarna kunde man höra en massa röster där inifrån. George slog upp dörrarna och gjorde en makalös entré. Han slog upp armarna, och fick en storm av applåder. Fred slöt sig till sin broder, och tog emot de glamorösa applåderna.

"Låt oss presentera de nya eleverna ifrån Den Andra Världen!" ropade Fred och pekade på Wera och Lollo.

Sakta gick de två flickorna in i salen, och hela salen blev lagt under tystnad. Wera närmade sig Lollo med oro i blicken. Hon synade folkmassan, och blev helt plötsligt alldeles hispig.

"Lollo! Lollo!" viskade hon. "Jag är inte hungrig längre!"

"Varför inte då?" frågade Lollo och tittade på Wera med höjt ögonbryn. Även hon synade elevmassan, och fick syn på Weras skräck; Draco Malfoy. Lollo himlade med ögonen och skakade på huvudet. "Kom nu!" Hon drog med en motstretande Wera till Gryffindorbordet. Lollo slog sig avslappnat ner bredvid tvillingarna medan Wera tittade spänt runt. Hon satte sig ner försiktigt och verkade vara alert på allt, eftersom hon skrek till när en uggla kom flygandes över henne. Lollo skrattade till och vände sig sedan till Fred och George. Wera tittade runt. Så insåg hon plötsligt att emellan allas huvuden, tre bord bort, satt hon öga mot öga med Malfoy.

_NEJ!_ Tänkte Wera panikslaget. _Varför ska detta alltid drabba mig?_ Hon märkte hur Malfoy hånlog mot henne, och hon vände huvudet mot Lollo. "Lollo, byt plats med mig!" sade hon gällt.

"Va?" sa Lollo och höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Byt plats med mig!" sa Wera, denna gång lite mer desperat. "Snälla?"

"Fine", sa Lollo och suckade. Så bytte de plats. Lollo skakade på huvudet och tittade runt. Så plötsligt såg hon orsaken till Weras plötsliga beteende. Hennes gröna ögon mötte ett par kalla grå. Så skakade hon på huvudet ännu en gång. "Wera", sa hon. "Du _är _patetisk."

"Men han är ju värsta pervot, ju!" gnällde Wera.

"Han kollar på dig", sa Lollo. "Är det förbjudet?"

"Ja!" sa Wera. "Han är blond!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco Malfoy tittade snabbt bort. _Skit också!_ Tänkte han. _Varför satte sig hon där för? Hon är ju läskig! Men… om jag sträcker lite på mig så kanske… _han stäckte på sig mer och mer, och till slut stod han upp. Blaise Zabini som satt bredvid tittade på honom. Sedan klingade han i glaset med en kniv.

"Här ska hållas tal!" ropade han, och alla i hela salen vände sina blickar mot Draco.

Han sjönk sakta ner till sin plats igen, generad och rodnande. Så började någon applådera vilt – Weras kompis Lollo, och Blaise hängde på. Till slut kom en storm av applåder och Draco tittade mordiskt på Blaise. "Du är dödens."

"Äh, det var så lite", sa Blaise glatt och fortsatte applådera.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Lollo", sa Wera. "Nu går vi!"

"Men jag har ju inte ätit klart än", sa Lollo.

"Men det struntar jag i!" sa Wera. "Kom nu!"

"Jag har inte ätit klart än", upprepade Lollo.

"Nähä!" muttrade Wera. "Då går jag väl själv då!" Hon hukade sig och smög sig bakom alla Gryffindorares ryggar tills bordet slutade. Då sträckte hon på sig och gick med snabba steg mot utgången. Men, hon stötte plötsligt in i någon. "Tuldus!" utropade hon.

"Wera!" utropade Tuldus, och kramade sedan om varandra.

Sedan vände sig Wera mot Zacharias och ropade "Ermin" i ren reflex (en vana ifrån den andra skolan). Hon var just på väg att krama om Zacharias när hon insåg att det inte var Ermin och sänkte sina armar.

Så tittade Zacharias runt, men plötsligt så sänkte han blicken i skräck.

Wera förstod inte varför Zacharias tittade ner, så hon tittade också ner. Till sin förvåning såg hon att pojken bar converse.

"Coolt!" utropade Wera. "Jag har också converse!" Hon sträckte fram sitt ben, så hela smalbenet, plus lite av låret blottades.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco iakttog denna scen ifrån sin plats vid Slytherinbordet. När han såg att Wera blottade hela sitt smalben, inklusive lite av sitt lår, för Zacharias Smith så tändes en låga inom honom. En låga av svartsjuka och hat. Från långt, långt borta kunde han höra Blaises röst kalla på honom.

"Dude, håller på att producera ströbröd, eller?" frågade Blaise.

Draco tittade ner i sin hand där han höll ett knäckebröd. Eller ja, där han hade _hållit _ett knäckebröd. Nu var det bara smulor. Draco fortsatte fokusera på handen som innehöll smulor medan Blaise lutade sig bakåt för att se orsaken till Dracos drastiska beteende. Sedan lutade han sig tillbaka med ett hånleende.

"Sjysta spiror", viskade Blaise retfullt och armbågade Draco lätt i sidan.

Draco blängde på Blaise och viskade hotfullt; "ett ord till och du kan inte säga några fler ord – någonsin!"

"Okej, okej! Ta den lugnt!" sa Blaise. Sedan gick det upp som ett ljus för honom, och han armbågade Draco igen. "Du gillar henne! Det är så obvious!" Utan förvarning fick Blaise ett hårt slag i bakhuvudet, och hans huvud föll hjälplöst ner i tallriken. "Aj!"

"Jag varnade dig", morrade Draco.

"Var du tvungen att slå så hårt?" gnällde Blaise ifrån tallriken. "Haha! Jag kan fortfarande prata!" Han skrattade retfullt och lyfte huvudet. Draco suckade och kastade en baconskiva på honom, men Blaise hann ducka – snabb som har var – och baconskivan träffade istället Pansy Parkinsons mopsliknande ansikte.

"Det var han!" utropade Blaise och pekade på Draco. Innan någon hunnit blinka var Blaise ute ur Stora Salen. Endast hans skadeglada skratt ekade efter honom. Draco suckade och följde efter med hasande steg. Han visste ändå vart Blaise var på väg. När han gick förbi Wera vid utgången utbytte de kyliga blickar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Han är läskig", muttrade Wera.

"Vem?" frågade Tuldus.

"Malfoy!" svarade Wera.

Lollo hade anslutit sig till dem och tittade nu på Wera med höjda ögonbryn. "Wera, du _är _patetisk. Aja, hur har du haft det då, Tuldus?"

"Inte alls roligt", muttrade Tuldus surt. "Du ska veta vad jobbigt jag har haft det!"

**TULDUS BERÄTTELSE:**

_Tuldus följde med sakta steg efter Zacharias. Han var visst inte mycket för rundturer. _

"_Där har vi det, och där har vi det", sade han medan han gick och pekade åt olika håll. _

_Tuldus hade svårt att hänga med, och stannade till sist. _

"_Varför står du bara där?" frågade Zacharias. "Stora Salen är hitåt!" _

"_Jag orkar inte med dig längre!" hojtade Tuldus. "Du är den värsta mentorn jag någonsin haft! I och för sig så har jag ju bara haft en mentor innan dig, och hon var inte ens i min egen ålder… men ändå!" Hon lade armarna i kors och tittade bestämt på Zacharias. _

"_Jamen, gå då!" sa han. "Jag orkar inte med dig heller. Du är för liten för mig, pysen." _

"_När fyller du år då?" frågade Tuldus. _

"_Sjätte april", svarade Zacharias. "Vadåra?" _

"_HA!" ropade Tuldus. "Jag är äldre än dig, pyyysen!"_

"_Jaha, men__—__ men jag är trollkarl! Det är inte du!" sa Zacharias. _

"_Men nähä", sa Tuldus ironiskt. "Jag är ju tjej! Det hade varit lite konstigt om jag var en trollkarl då! Men jag är ju häxa, typ… annars skulle jag ju inte vara här!" _

"_Men trollkarlar är mycket bättre!" hojtade Zacharias som hade börjat tappa tålamodet. _

"_Määh!" skrek Tuldus. "Könsdiskriminering!"_

"_Vad skriker ni för?" frågade plötsligt en pojke. _

"_Stick härifrån, Longbottom!" fräste Zacharias. _

"_Longbottom?" frågade Tuldus. _

_Pojken nickade._

"_Neville Longbottom?" frågade Tuldus. _

_Pojken nickade igen. _

"_Hej!" hojtade Tuldus glatt. "Vad roligt att de dig! Så du fanns ändå!" _

"_Hej", sa Neville trevande. "Varför skulle inte jag finnas?" _

"_Men, ni går ju nio istället för sju år, så", sa Tuldus. _

"_Va?" Neville tittade frågande på Tuldus. "Vad snackar du om? Vem är du?" _

"_Jag heter Matilda Kira", sa Tuldus och räckte fram handen. _

"_Neville Longbottom", sa Neville och skakade handen. _

"_Ja, detta var ju gulligt – eller inte", sa Zacharias surt. "Kom nu så fortsätter vi."_

"_Men, jag vill ju snacka med Neville!" sa Tuldus. _

"_Och jag vill ha mat", sa Zacharias. "Kom nu!" Så tog han tag i hennes tröjärm och gick iväg. _

"_Hejdå Neville!" sa Tuldus och vinkade för glatta livet. När de kom ner till Stora Salen blev Tuldus plötsligt attackerad vid ingången…_

"…och ja, här är vi nu", sa Tuldus och tittade på Wera och Lollo. "Hur har eran dag varit då?"

"Det vill du inte veta", sa Lollo och skakade på huvudet. "Det vill du inte veta."


	5. Kapitel 4

**A/N: **Ja, jag fortsätter väl lägga ut kapitel :) Inte för att något har bett om det, eller så, men jag, vad gör det när allt kommer omkring :) Ni kanske tycker det kan vara roligt att läsa ändå :) Men, kommentera gärna ;) Tycker ni att detta suger, say so! :D

Enjoy!_ **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<strong>_

**Kapitel 4  
><strong>_Kärlek är i luften och Ice Age är på G_**  
><strong>

Natta följde efter Luna där de gick genom slottet. De var nu på väg upp till Ravenclawtornet. När de kommit fram till dörren talade en musikalisk röst: "_Vad har fyra ben på dagen, men sex ben på natten?_"

"Vad tror du, Natta?" frågade Luna drömmande.

"Ja…" sa Natta. "Jag vet inte. Sängen?"

"_Snabbtänkt_", sade den musikaliska rösten och dörren öppnades.

"Så, då var vi här", sa Luna. "Vad vill du se nu? Den Förbjudna Skogen?"

"Nja", sa Natta, "vi har ju precis kommit in. Du kan väl visa mig runt här inne?"

"Ja, bra idé!" sa Luna. Hon visade de olika fåtöljerna, utsikten i de olika fönstrena, sovsalarna, eldstaden, och lite till.

"Ska vi gå ner och äta, tycker du?" frågade Luna.

"Visst", sa Natta. Och så gick de ut ifrån uppehållsrummet, och började vandra ner mot Stora Salen.

"Hur är det…" frågade Luna.

"Jodå, det är—"

"…i Den Andra Världen?"

"Va, ja, det är väl bra, antar jag", sa Natta.

"Vad håller ni på med i en Mugglarskola?"

"Jaa… matte, svenska, engelska, NO… lite sånt", förklarade Natta.

"Jaha", sa Luna. "NO? Vad är det?"

"Naturorientering, tror jag", sa Natta.

"Häftigt!" sa Luna. "Springer man i skogen då?"

"Nej, inte riktigt", sa Natta. "Man läser – och skriver prov."

"Då var det inte lika häftigt", sa Luna och suckade. "Jag skulle gärna vilja gå i en mugglarskola."

"Varför då?" frågade Natta och skrattade till. "Det är ju hemskt! Franska, SO, NO, gympa… jag ryser bara av att tänka på det."

"Av välbehag förstår jag", sa Luna.

"Nej", sa Natta kort och skakade på huvudet. När de var vid ingången blev Natta attackerad av Manda.

"Natta!" ropade hon. "Jag har haft världens mest underbara dag!"

"Jaha", sa Natta. "Vadåra?"

"Jo…"

**MANDAS BERÄTTELSE:**

"_Så, vad vill du se här näst?" frågade Cedric artigt och tittade på Manda. _

"_Det spelar ingen roll", sa hon tyst. "Bestäm du." Hon log nervöst. _

"_Okej, då kan jag visa dig skolgården", sa Cedric och började gå emot den stora ekporten, och Manda följde hastigt efter. När de kommit ut presenterade Cedric de olika delarna för Manda, men hon tittade inte, för hennes ögon var fixerade på Cedric. _

"…_och där borta – om man ska lita på ryktet – så blev ni hittade." Han pekade bort mot bilen som stod en bit bort, precis vid Den Förbjudna Skogens öppning. "Är det rätt?" _

"_Va? Ja, jo, visst", sa Manda. "Eller nått…" _

"_Vadå, kommer du inte ihåg?" frågade Cedric och rynkade pannan. _

"_Vadå? Jo, det är klart jag gör!" sa Manda hastigt. "Fast, ja… den mesta tiden låg jag i bagaget, men, ja…"_

"_Bagaget?" frågade Cedric med höjda ögonbryn. "Vad gjorde du där?" _

"_Sov", svarade Manda med ett nervöst skratt. _

"_Och varför det, om jag får fråga?" frågade Cedric med ett leende. _

"_Jaa… det vet jag inte", ljög Manda. Inte ville hon säga att hon snarkade för mycket! Det skulle ju vara världens undergång! _

"_Vad kommer du ifrån, egentligen?" frågade Cedric och slog sig ner på gräset. Manda satte sig också ner. _

"_Sverige", svarade hon. "Jag bor i en liten by i Norrland. Sollefteå, heter den." _

"_Sollefteå…" sa Cedric. "Det har jag aldrig hört talas om." _

"_Näe, det är det inte många som har", sa Manda. _

"_Så, hur gammal är du?" _

"_Femton", svarade Manda. "Och du?" _

"_Arton", svarade Cedric. "Och vad heter du i efternamn?" _

"_Strömquist", svarade Manda med ett leende. "Och du?"_

"_Digg__—__"_

"_Eller vänta! Det vet jag ju redan! Förlåt mig." _

"_Det gör ingenting", sa Cedric. Sedan tittade han ut över Svartsjön. Manda granskade honom noga. _

Åh, så snygg han är! _Tänkte Manda medan hon tittade på honom. _Vilka fina ögon! Vilken snygg näsa! Vilken kropp! Vilket hår! Han är så snygg! Han är kanske snyggare än Puff! Näe… kanske inte riktigt…

"_Ska vi kanske gå in?" frågade Cedric. "Jag börjar bli lite hungrig."_

"_Ja, jag med", sa Manda. Så gick de upp tillbaka till slottet. _

"Fattar du vad romantiskt det var!" pep Manda. "Var är Wera? Jag måste snacka med Wera! Har du sett Wera?"

"Nej", sa Natta. "Jag har inte sett henne sen vi splittrades."

"Fan också", muttrade Manda. Sedan sken hon upp igen. "Näe, jag ska sticka och hitta henne. Hejdå!"

"Glad tjej det där", sa Luna drömmande och gick in i Stora Salen. Natta skakade på huvudet och följde efter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jaha, och vad ska vi göra nu då?" frågade Wera och tittade på sin mentor.

"Ja, nu ska jag och George gå på lektion", sa Fred.

"Men vi då?" frågade Lollo. "Ska ni bara dissa oss?"

Wera flämtade till av ilska. "Ingen dissar Wera! Wera dissar alla!" Sedan tog hon tre steg iväg med näsan i vädret.

"Okej…" sa George och lyfte på ena ögonbrynet medan han granskade Wera frågande. "Ni ska också på lektioner."

"Va?" vrålade Wera. "Du skojar?"

"Det är faktiskt en skola", sa Fred.

"Och när började ni bry er om det?" frågade Lollo och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Men vi måste ju vara bra förebilder!" sa George. "Ni ska göra som vi säger, inte som vi gör."

"Määh!" gurglade Wera. "Jag tycker inte om det här!"

"Vart ska vi då?" frågade Lollo.

Tvillingarna tittade på varandra och leenden växte fram i deras identiska ansikten.

"Jo," sa George. Sedan drog han fram ett tomt pergament och en blyertspenna. "Ni ska, hit, hit, hit, hit, sen hit, sen hit, och sen svänger ni vänster, och sen ner för trappan, och upp för den andra trappan, höger, hit, hit och sen är ni framme."

"Jag tror jag hängde med", sa Wera tveksamt och tittade ner på det nerkluddade pappret.

"Bra", sa Fred. "Vi ses!" Sedan stack de iväg.

"Lollo, inte orkar jag gå så långt, heller!" klagade Wera.

Lollo höjde på ena ögonbrynet och tittade på Wera. "Är du dum och gå på det där? Dem lurade oss, ju!"

"Määh!" gnällde Wera, och hennes gälla röst ekade mellan väggarna i korridoren. "Nu vet vi ju inte vart vi ska!"

"Näe", sa Lollo. "Det är väl bara att börja leta." Sedan gick de två femtonåringarna iväg för att leta efter klassrummet.

**TRETTIO MINUTER SENARE**

Eleverna ifrån det femte året på Hogwarts satt tyst och lyssnade på professor Snape medan han berättade om Tyfillisserumet som eleverna höll på att tillverka. Snapes monotona röst ekade mellan rummets väggar, och den enda respons hans ord fick var skrapet av fjäderpennor som flitigt noterade det han sagt. Plötsligt hördes springande steg utanför rummet och dörren sköts upp.

"Lollo!" vrålade en brunhårig flicka flåsande. "Jag— har hittat— dem!"

"Yay!" ropade en annan flicka som sedan slöt sig med den andra.

De gick in i klassrummet med alla blickar fästa på sig.

"Förlåt— för att vi kom—för sent", sa den andra flickan och tittade på Snape. "Vi— visste inte— vart— vi skulle— vara."

"Sätt er ner", morrade Snape.

"Vad är de magiska orden?" frågade Wera utan att sätta sig ner.

"_Ectum Sitana_", morrade Snape och pekade på Wera med sin trollstav.

Genast så flög hon ner på en stol mitt emellan Manda och Lollo längst bak i klassrummet.

"Jag menade inte bokstavligen!" muttrade Wera.

"Men hur menade du då?" frågade Manda och tittade på Wera.

"Jamen, du vet, 'snälla'!" sa Wera.

"Ah", sa Manda.

"Miss Wimmergren, du får jobba med Miss Strömquist, och Miss Petersson, du får jobba med Miss Näsström", sa Snape kallt. "Och eftersom ni kom för sent så blir det tio poängs avdrag vardera ifrån Gryffindor."

Tiden gick, och lektionen gled emot sin sista halvtimme.

"Manda, tänk dig en kväll hos dig med popcorn, godis, Super Mario, och cola", sa Wera och suckade drömmande. "Cola", sa de båda flickorna drömmande i kör. Plötsligt flämtade Wera till. "Tror du att man kan göra cola här?"

"Jag vet inte", sa Manda. "Vi kan ju alltid försöka!"

"Mr Longbottom", sa Snape högt, och stackars lilla Neville som jobbade med Tuldus vid bänken framför tittade förskräckt på professorn. "Ditt serum är grönt. Det skulle det ha varit för två timmar sedan."

Wera tog plötsligt upp två morötter som låg på bänken och stoppade dem i munnen som tänderna på en sabeltandad tiger. "Den är grön; dem stack för två timmar sen."

De andra fyra flickorna började plötsligt skratta hysteriskt. Lollo bankade Wera i ryggen så att Wera spottade ut morötterna precis då Snape vände sig om, och han fick dem på sig. Han blängde ursinnigt på Wera med sina kalla, svarta ögon.

"Du har vackra ögon", sa Wera gällt.

"Straffkommentering för er alla!" röt Snape och pekade på de fem flickorna.

Plötsligt så tystnade deras skratt och ersattes av överraskade flämtningar. Men sedan så började Lollo fnissa igen.

"Istället för Manny den Modige Mammuten; Snape den Skabbige Snorgärsen", skrattade hon och armbågade Wera i sidan som också började skratta.

En annan i klassrummet började också skratta; Blaise Zabini. Han skrattade våldsamt medan han armbågade Draco Malfoy i sidan. "Fattar du?" flämtade han.

Snape vände sig ursinnigt mot de två pojkarna. "Straffkommendering till er två också!"

"Men jag har ju inte gjort något!" gnällde Draco.

Och då började tre andra skratta; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger. Snape vände sig ursinnigt till dem också. "Straffkommendering! Så, nu är jag nöjd! Ut med er allihop!"

"Damerna först!" ropade Wera, som snart var ute ur klassrummet, följd av de andra fyra, och något udda, flickorna.


	6. Kapitel 5

**A/N: **Mjahapp. En kommentar iallafall :) Tack så mycket ^^ Men, ja, jag fortsätter väl lägga ut ;) Här är då kapitel 5!

Enjoy!_ **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<strong>_

**Kapitel 5**_  
>Hide and seek, bitch and geek<em>**  
><strong>

"Varför ska _han _följa med?" vrålade Wera medan de vandrade ner till Stora Salen för att äta middag.

"Därför att han skrattade med oss", sa Manda.

"Nej, det var den andra, den där Blaise", sa Lollo.

"Just det!" vrålade Wera ännu högre. "Orättvist!"

"Ja, men vi blev ju ganska många, så vi ska nog inte arbeta i en gigantisk grupp", sa Natta.

"Måste du vara så logisk?" gnällde Wera.

"Ravenclaw", sa Natta och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men skit samma!" sa Wera.

"Neville är så underbar!" sa Tuldus drömmande.

"Var det inte Linus som hade vackra ögon alldeles nyss?" frågade Lollo.

"Näe, nu är det Neville", sa Tuldus.

"Dissar du min bandmedlem?" frågade Lollo.

"Japp", sa Wera.

"Jag frågade inte dig", sa Lollo.

"Nähä, men jag dissar fortfarande honom", sa Wera och ryckte på axlarna.

De fem femtonåringarna kom in i Stora Salen och satte sig vid respektive bord, förutom Wera som satte sig med Tuldus och Manda vid Hufflepuffbordet.

Wera, Tuldus och Manda satt och snackade om ingenting medan de åt. Eller ja, Wera och Manda snackade, Tuldus satt och tänkte.

"Har ni tänkt på att—" sa Tuldus, men kunde inte komma in i deras hetsiga diskussion om pojkar. "Hallå?" försökte hon igen, men fick ingen respons ifrån de andra. Sedan höjde hon rösten. "Har ni två tänk på att Hufflepuff slutar med—"

"Haha, har ni tänkt på att Hufflepuff slutar med puff?" skrattade Wera som inte hade hört Tuldus försök att komma in i diskussionen. "Puff, fattar du?" Hon skrattade och armbågade Manda i sidan.

"Puff…" sa Manda drömmande. "Puff, puff, puff, puff, puff…"

Wera suckade och vände sig till Tuldus. "Vad var det du skulle säga?"

"Ingenting", sa Tuldus och skakade på huvudet.

"Nähä", sa Wera. "Skit i det då."

När de fem tonåringarna ätit klart träffades de utanför Stora Salen.

"Så", sa Natta. "Vad ska vi göra nu då? Det är ju ändå en hel del timmar kvar tills straffkommenderingen, som jag _inte _förtjänade." Hon spände blicken i Wera som såg oskyldig ut.

"Vadå?" utbrast Wera. "Jag har väl inte gjort nått?"

"'Du har så vackra ögon'", härmade Manda med fjollig röst.

"Vadå, det passade in, ju!" sa Wera. "Klandra inte mig! Jag ska stå ut med en överaggressiv, extremt egoistisk och arrogant nolla i en hel kväll!"

"Du har hittat din självfrände, Wera", sa Lollo och armbågade henne i sidan.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Wera mörkt.

"Ingenting", suckade Lollo.

"Nej, men allvarligt", sa Natta och suckade. "Vad ska vi göra?"

"Vi kan leka kurragömma!" utropade Tuldus glatt.

Alla tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Kurragömma?" frågade Manda och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Orka!"

"Jo, men det lät bra!" sa Wera. "Jag räknar!"

"Då kan vi ju börja vid biblioteket", sa Natta. Så började hon och de fyra andra gå mot biblioteket.

När de stod utanför så vände Wera på sig. "Okej… ETT – TVÅ – TRE…"

De andra fyra rusade iväg bortåt i slottet utan att egentligen veta vart de var på väg.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jo, men det är allvarligt!" tjöt Blaise. "James Bond måste vara den coolaste snubben i hela universum!"

"Jag kan inte ens fatta att jag är bästa vän med en som kollar på _mugglarskrot_!" muttrade Draco.

"Vad kallar du 'mugglarskrot'?" frågade Blaise upprört. "James Bond har förändrat mitt liv!"

"Ja, men till allt annat än positivt", muttrade Draco lågt medan de svängde av mot biblioteket. "Vad är det för bok du ska ha, nu då?"

"_10 000 trolldrycker för att bli smartare_", sa Blaise.

"Det spelar ingen roll hur många trolldrycker du dricker, Blaise", sa Draco. "Du kommer alltid vara lika korkad."

"Jag älskar dig också", sa Blaise och log.

"_FEMTIOTRE – FEMTIOFYRA – FEMTIOFEM…_", hörde de två pojkarna ifrån bibliotekets ingång.

"Men kolla, det är ju hon med de sjysta spirorna!" sa Blaise och pekade. "Men vad håller hon på med?"

"Något korkat, antagligen", sa Draco mörkt. Så rätade han på sig lite, så han såg ännu längre ut.

"Wow", sa Blaise och tittade upp. "Jag kommer alltid se upp till dig!"

"Och jag kommer alltid se ner på dig, Blaise", sa Draco och drog handen genom håret.

De passerade ingången till biblioteket, och även Wera där hon stod och räknade högt. Draco stannade några steg innanför dörren och väntade på Blaise medan han sprang mellan hyllorna och letade efter boken.

"Men vart är den?" tjöt Blaise och tittade på Draco.

Draco suckade och pekade åt höger.

"Men kolla!" sa Blaise och tog upp den helt blottade boken som låg helt ensam på ett bord. "Jag hittade den!" Han höll upp boken i triumf.

"Jaja, nu går vi", sa Draco. "Det osar för mycket Granger här inne." Så gick de ut ifrån biblioteket. Wera stod fortfarande och räknade.

"ÅTTIOFEM – ÅTTIOSEX – ÅTTIOSJU… äh, whatever. HUNDRA!" sa hon och viftade med armarna. "Nu kommer jag!" Så öppnade hon ögonen, och den hon fick se var Draco. "Fattar du?" skrattade hon. "'Nu kommer jag'!" Så skrattade hon igen och gick iväg.

Draco tittade efter henne med en förvånad blick. "Att hon tänker på sånt!"

"Tänker på vadå? Vad menade hon?" frågade Blaise.

Draco tittade på Blaise med höjt ögonbryn. "Blaise, har du aldrig 'kommit'? Är du oskuld, eller?"

Blaise flämtade till. "Sånt där frågar man inte! Det är privat!"

"Blaise, du är så gay."

"Det är jag ju visst inte!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Manda stod och gömde sig bakom en gobeläng på tredje våningen. Hon nynnade tyst för sig själv och vickade lite på tårna som stack fram underifrån gobelängen.

_Varför kommer hon inte? _Tänkte hon medan hon nynnade. _Har hon kanske gått vilse? Typiskt Wera. _

Samtidigt så kom Cedric ner för en trappa. Han fick syn på de vickande tårna och höjde på ögonbrynen. Sedan gick han fram till gobelängen och tvekade lite innan han lyfte på tyget. Det han mötte var två mycket uppspärrade ögon, som han visste tillhörde Manda.

Manda var rädd för att säga något, eftersom det kanske skulle komma ut som endera en viskning eller ett skri. Men öppna munnen, det var hon tvungen till att göra. "Hej!" skrek hon högt som attan, och fick Cedric att rygga tillbaka.

"Hej på dig med", sa Cedric besvärat. "Vad gör du bakom gobelängen?"

_Okej_, tänkte Manda. _Det här är din chans att säga något smart! _Hon försökte få ut något bra när hon öppnade munnen, men, hon ångrade snabbt att hon ens tänkte tanken. "Jag leker!" var det enda hon fick ut, och det i ett gällt skri.

"Okej", sa Cedric skeptiskt, och lite skrämt. "Då ska jag inte störa." Sedan gick han hastigt iväg efter att ha gett henne en ytterst frågande blick.

_Men… men… _tänkte Manda nedslaget. "Fan också!" muttrade hon. Sedan började hon vandra bort emot biblioteket, ledandes efter Wera.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera satt på golvet i korridoren utanför biblioteket och skummade igenom The Daily Prophet.

_Och inte en enda serie! _Tänkte hon surt. _Det här är ju bara att lägga ner!_ Och det var precis det hon gjorde. Tidningen flög igenom korridoren, dit Wera kastade den, och sedan suckade hon högt. Att leta efter de andra hade redan hunnit lämna hennes tankar. Det var allt för jobbigt. Så hörde hon ensamma steg. Hon tittade upp och mötte Nattas blick.

"Skulle inte du leta efter oss?" frågade hon.

"Det är det jag gör", sa Wera. "Hittad!"

"Du är ju som du är", suckade Natta med ett lätt skratt och slog sig ner bredvid henne.

Sedan hördes fler steg. Denna gång var det Manda som kom.

"Skulle inte du leta efter de andra?" frågade hon och tittade på Wera.

"Det orkar jag inte", sa Wera. "Ska vi gå ett varv och se om vi ser några snygga killar?"

"Cedric!" pep Manda.

"Förutom Cedric", sa Wera mörkt.

Så gick de iväg, och Manda höll Wera upptagen med en högljudd berättelse om hennes "romantiska" möte med Cedric Diggory – som kom att kallas _Bakom Gobelängen. _

Natta suckade och drog fram sin trollstav. "_Accio _tidning", sa hon och riktade staven mot den bortkastade tidningen som sedan kom flygandes genom luften.

**EN KVART INNAN STAFFKOMMENDERINGEN**

"Hoppsan", sa Wera. "Det är bara en kvart kvar. Vi borde kanske börja gå."

"Aja", sa Manda. Så började de gå ner emot Hagrids stuga, där straffkommenderingen skulle äga rum. "Tänk om Hagrid är värsta peddot!"

"Fint", snäste Wera. "Då måste jag stå ut med ett peddo och ett pervo. Och sedan _dig _som pricken över i:et."

"Määh!" sa Manda. "Dissa inte mig!"

"Jag dissar vem jag vill", sa Wera.

"Vänta hörni!" hörde de två flickorna någon ropa bakom dem. Det var Lollo som kom springandes.

"Åh, kolla", sa Wera. "Hittad! Nu är det bara Tuldus kvar. Äh, hon kommer nog fram så småningom. Hon skulle nog inte missa straffkommenderingen."

"Haha", sa Lollo och hånlog. "Wera, din lilla älskling kommer ju vara där."

Wera flämtade till och lade händerna över hjärtat. "Fantomen på Operan?"

Lollo suckade och himlade med ögonen. "Wera, fel film."

"Vilken film menar du?" frågade Wera. "Star Wars?"

"Åh", sa Manda. "Anakin!"

"Nej, jag syftade mer på Draco Malfoy", sa Lollo och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Oh no!" gnällde Wera. "Måste du förstöra min fina stund?"

"Äh, det var så lite", sa Lollo med ett flin. Sedan vandrade de ner resten av vägen tills de kom till stugan. När de tre kommit dit var den ende som ännu inte kommit Tuldus.

"Hon är så korkad, så hon sitter säkert och väntar på att jag ska komma och leta efter henne", sa Wera.

"Det var ju faktiskt det du skulle", sa Lollo.

"Det vet jag väl", sa Wera. "Vart var du, förresten?"

"Jag låg och sov, jag", sa Lollo och ryckte på axlarna.

Just då kom Tuldus springande. Hon hade spindelväv fulla håret, hennes kläder var alldeles dammiga, och hennes glasögon satt på sniskan.

"Vart har du varit?" frågade Manda.

"Väntat på att Wera skulle hitta mig!" röt Tuldus.

"Vad var det jag sa?" sa Wera triumferande.

"Du visste det men letade ändå inte?" frågade Tuldus förargat.

"Ja", sa Wera enkelt.

"Ibland kan du vara en riktig bitch, vet du det?" morrade Tuldus och rättade till sina glasögon.

"Geek", spottade Wera tillbaka.

"Så", dundrade Hagrids röst. "Då va alla tio här. Inte för att ja fattar hur tio kan få straffkommendering på samma lektion, men de bli nog bra till slut. Idag ska vi patrullera i skogen, två å två. Djuren har betett sej konstigt, så vi ska se till att dom må bra."

"Två och två?" pep Wera förskräckt.

"Japp", sa Hagrid. "Ron å Hermione, ni kan ju gå me varann. Harry, du kan gå me Miss Näsström. Miss Kira å Miss Strömquist, ni kan ju göra sällskap."

_Låt mig gå med Blaise! Låt mig gå med Blaise! Låt mig gå med Blaise! _Tänkte Wera frenetiskt.

"Miss Wimmergren, ni kan behöva en stor kille som Mr Malfoy som beskydd", sa Hagrid och skrattade lätt. "Och då va de Miss Petersson å Mr Zabini kvar då."

Wera flämtade till. "Lollo!" pep hon. "Han förföljer mig! Han har säkert… hjärnmanipulerat Hagrid så att han skulle placera mig med honom!"

"Wera", suckade Lollo. "Alltså, du _ääääär_ pateeeetisk!"

"Vadå?" sa Wera. "Har du aldrig hört talas om Impero-förbannelsen?"

"Och du tror att _han _kan utföra den över _Hagrid_?" frågade Lollo med höjt ögonbryn.

"Vadå? Hagrid är korkad och Malfoy är läskig!" sa Wera.

"Men ska du inte gå bort till din ääälskling, nu då?" frågade Lollo retsamt. "Han väntar ju på dig! Passa dig så att han inte hoppar på dig i skogen. Han kanske våldtar dig med en pinne. Du vet, det finns ju väldigt stooora träd där inne…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jag visste det", sa Draco med ett självbelåtet flin.

"Draco", pep Blaise. "Jag vill inte gå med Lollo! Hon är läskig!"

"Vad är det för fel på henne nu då?" frågade Draco.

"Hon har svart hår!"

"Det har du med."

"Men hon har… svarta naglar! Och är svart runt ögonen!" pep Blaise.

"Men du är patetisk", suckade Draco.

"Jamen, som om du skulle vilja gå i en kolsvart skog mitt i natten med _henne_?" utbrast Blaise.

"Näe, jag slipper", sa Draco med ett flin.

"Ja, du ska ju gå med _Spiran_!" sa Blaise retfullt.

"Spiran?" frågade Draco med höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja!" sa Blaise. "Det är Weras kodnamn som jag kommit på alldeles själv! Jag hade att välja mellan 'Hot Mama' och 'Spiran', men 'Hot Mama' påminde mig för mycket om mamma, och hon har inga snygga ben."

Draco suckade.

"Ojdå, här kommer dem ju!" sa Blaise och lutade sig emot Draco för att viska; "Draco, du har ett hårstrå som ligger fel!"

"Blaise, alla dina ligger fel."

"Ja, men det är meningen", sa Blaise och rufsade lite i håret och drog sedan i sin sneda lugg. "Ruffs är inne, och sned lugg är hett!"

"I din värld, ja", sa Draco och drog en hand igenom håret.


	7. Kapitel 6

**A/N: **Hm.. the plot thickens.. ;) Tack för kommentarerna, ni tre som kommenterat! :) Det är mycket uppskattat :D Och, som belöning (? O.o) kommer här kapitel 6!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<strong>_

**Kapitel 6**_  
>James Bond and Club Paranoia<em>**  
><strong>

Natta och Harry gick tysta och sakta igenom skogen, sida vid sida.

"Öh", sa Harry trevande. "Hur trivs du då?"

"Bra", sa Natta och rykte på axlarna.

"Okej", sa Harry, och de blev tysta igen. "Öh", sa han sedan, "var kommer du ifrån? Alltså, jag vet var du kommer ifrån, för alla kommer ju ifrån föräldrar, men vart kommer du verkligen ifrån?" Han visste att han pratade för mycket.

Natta tittade skeptiskt på honom. "Från Sverige."

"Ah", sa Harry. "Där finns Skrynkelhackade Snorkackor, eller vad de nu heter."

"Ja", sa Natta och rynkade pannan. "Det finns många andra djur där också."

"Har du sett en svensk kortnosing någon gång?" frågade Harry.

"Nej", sa Natta kort.

"Åh", sa Harry och de blev åter igen tysta, och fortsatte gå igenom skogen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Manda och Tuldus gick och höll om varandra. Vid varje minsta ljud hoppade någon av dem till, och fick den andra att skrika.

"Jag vill inte vara här!" sa Manda, med gråten i halsen. "Det är läskigt här!"

"Ja, om du är tystare kanske det blir mindre läskigt!" sa Tuldus och tittade nervöst omkring.

"Lycko Wera, Lollo och Natta som fick gå med killar!" sa Manda bittert.

"Så, det är något fel med att gå med mig?" frågade Tuldus.

"Nej, det har jag väl inte sagt?" sa Manda.

"Nej, men det lät som det", muttrade Tuldus.

"Förlåt, gumman!" sa Manda och tryckte sig närmare Tuldus.

"Åh, det gör inget!" sa Tuldus. "Jag har gått och tänkt samma sak!"

"Määh!" gnällde Manda.

De två flickorna stod nu i en stor glänta.

"Vi kanske ska stanna här?" sa Manda.

"Ja, men vi måste ju fortfarande gå tillbaka samma väg", sa Tuldus menande.

"Ja, men någon annan kanske kommer hit också", sa Manda förhoppningsfullt.

"I den här stora skogen?" frågade Tuldus och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Tyst Tuldus!" tjöt Manda.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera och Draco höll ett avstånd på två meter medan de gick genom den mörka och tysta skogen. De hade inte yttrat ett ord till varandra, bara isande blickar. Men deras tankar var det svårt att få stopp på.

_Varför ska just jag ha en sådan otur? _Tänkte Wera. _Det är så typiskt! _Hon suckade ljudligt och tittade ut i skogen. Plötsligt hördes ett ljud av en gren som knäcktes. _Vad var det där? _Hon sköt en blick på Draco, och på något sätt så var hans närvaro lugnande. _Jo, men… han är stark. Om något händer kan jag säga 'ta hand om det du, som en gentleman'. Inte för att han är en gentleman, men… _

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
><em>

_Jag visste att jag skulle få gå men henne_, tänkte Draco triumferande. _Hon kan bara inte motstå min manliga charm! Jag slår vad om att i slutet av denna kväll är hon min! _Han tittade på den paranoida flickan som gick två meter ifrån hans sida. Eller ja, nu var det mer en och en halv, och kortare blev avståndet. Han försökte förstå varför hon flyttade sig närmare med sådant dröjsmål, men kom sedan på att hon flyttade sig någon centimeter närmare varje gång ett mystiskt ljud hördes. _Detta kan ju bli användbart_, tänkte Draco och hånlog.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Varför ler han? _Tänkte Wera förskräckt. _Jag gillar inte honom när han ler! Det där hånfulla, sliskiga, kalla, charmiga, snygga, sexiga… vad håller jag på med? _Wera försökte få bukt på sina känslor, med det gick inte så bra. Tankar såsom 'han är heeet' och 'om du ska hitta någon snyggare så får du leta länge' ploppade upp i hennes huvud om och om igen. Hon ville verkligen inte tänkta på det. Hon var tvungen att distrahera sig själv. _Gerard Butler. Gerard Butler. Gerard Butler. Gerard Butler…_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Så… _tänkte Draco. _Vad sa man kunna göra för att få henne riktigt rädd? _Han tänkte på allt emellan att förvandla en växt till en orm, till att förvandla ett löv till en varg. Men sedan kom han på att det mest effektiva sättet borde vara att göra en illusion åt henne.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jo, men det är säkert!" sa nästan skrek Blaise. "Jag_ har_ sett James Bond!"

"Ja, okej", sa Lollo ironiskt. "Du har sett James Bond, men du har inte en aning om vad en tv är för något?"

"Nej, men det är ju två heeelt olika saker!" sa Blaise. "Jag har faktiskt alla James Bond-filmer, _och _spel!"

"Och där borde _tv-_spel ingå", sa Lollo.

"Självfallet!" sa Blaise. "Vad för slags samlare tror du att jag är? En amatör?"

"Men du visste ju inte vad en tv var!" sa Lollo och suckade frustrerat.

"Näe", sa Blaise enkelt. "Måste man veta vad en tv är för att spela spel?"

"Blaise, du _är _korkad!"

"Kolla, jag kan till och med imitera honom!" sa Blaise och slog ihop händerna i samma form som en pistol. Sedan började han lalla på filmens intro och rullade runt som om han verkligen var en hemlig agent. Och med det så fortsatte de gå igenom skogen, den ena gåendes, och den andra rullandes.

Blaise gömde sig då och då bakom ett träd, som om fara lurade på andra sidan. Ibland kunde han till och med pausa sitt lallande för att säga 'shaken, not stirred', men sedan fortsatte han igen. Helt plötsligt hördes ett isande skri. Blaise frös till av skräck.

"Vad var det?" frågade han förskräckt.

"Modig James Bond, hörredu," sa Lollo ironiskt. "Det var Wera."

"Varför skrek hon?"

"Malfoy kanske våldtar henne", sa Lollo med ett axelryck.

"Det _måste _jag bara se!" sa Blaise ivrigt och log med hela ansiktet. "Det kom därifrån!" Han pekade ifrån det håll skriet kom ifrån och drog sig själv genom luften med ett egendomligt ljud.

"Detta kan bli intressant", sa Lollo och följde efter Blaise.

De gick igenom buskar och snår, tills de kom till en öppen väg. Där på vägen stannade de, och Blaise med vidöppna ögon. Längre fram på vägen stod Draco med en skräckslagen Wera i famnen.

"Busted!" skrek han och pekade på dem.

"Vad?" sa Wera. "Det var något där framme som kom rakt mot mig! Dessutom kände jag nu att jag hade ont i fötterna."

"Jag _visste _att det skulle bli såhär!" sa Blaise med förtjusning.

"Näemen, vilka små sötnosar", sa Lollo retsamt. "Förstörde vi eran 'romantiska' stund nu?"

"Men", sa Wera, "hur romantiskt kan det vara i en mörk och läskig skog om man är kall, har ont i fötterna och måste umgås med ett… pervo?"

"Ganska okej, verkar det som", sa Lollo. "Du der inte ut att klaga."

"Ingen kan väl klaga när man befinner sig i _min _famn", sa Draco med ett självbelåtet flin.

"Här var man ego", muttrade Wera.

"Men, ni är som gjorda för varandra!" sa Lollo.

Helt plötsligt hördes ännu ett skrik, och denna gång var det ifrån Blaise som gått iväg efter att ha hört ett pang inifrån skogen.

"_Ah! Bort, bort, bort, bort!"_ hördes en röst, som de två flickorna kände mycket väl igen.

"Theez!" skrek de båda flickorna i kör.

"Släpp ner mig!" sa Wera.

"Haha!" sa Lollo och började springa. "Jag kommer först!"

Precis då Draco var på väg att släppa ner Wera ångrade hon sig. "Näe", sa hon. "Hon får komma till mig."

Lollo sprang genom skogen och hittade Blaise som tittade skräckslaget på en ihopkrupen flicka som skrek hysteriskt.

"Bort!" skrek hon.

"Theez!" sa Lollo, och flickan tittade upp.

Hennes rufsiga svarta hår var rufsigare än vanligt, och hennes gröna ögon lyste av förvirring. "Lollo?"

"Ja!" sa Lollo och de två flickorna höll om varandra.

"Vem är det där?" frågade Theez.

"B-b-b-b-b", sa Blaise, som försökte säga sitt namn. "Blääääjjjsiiii Zabini."

"Okej", sa Theez skeptiskt och tittade på den svarthåriga pojken. Sedan tittade hon på Lollo igen. "Var är vi?"

"I den förbjudna skogen utanför Hogwarts", sa Lollo.

"Vad gör vi _där_?" frågade Theez.

"Fråga inte mig!" sa Lollo. "Jag vaknade upp i en främmande bil i morse. Sedan dess har inget varit som det brukar. Kom så går vi bort till Wera."

"Är Wera också här?"

"Ja", sa Lollo. "Och Manda. Och Natta. Och Tuldus."

"Oj", sa Theez.

Sedan gick de iväg, förföljd av Blaise, bort till Wera som fortfarande satt bekvämt i Dracos famn.

"Vad har jag missat?" frågade Theez när hon såg Wera med armarna runt en total främling.

"Det där, kära Theez, är Draco Malfoy", sa Lollo och pekade på den blonde pojken. "Och Draco, detta är Therése Sjöberg."

"Är de tillsammans, eller?" viskade Theez till Lollo.

"Antagligen inte", viskade Lollo tillbaka. "Än. Hon säger att hon inte gillar honom, och han säger att han inte gillar henne, men egentligen är de galna i varandra. De är själsfränder, och det blev nog kärlek vid första ögonkastet."

"Var det inte Wera som hatade blonda killar?" frågade Theez.

"Jo", sa Lollo.

"Va?" vrålade Blaise så att han även fångade Wera och Dracos uppmärksamhet. "Tror ni att de kommer bli tillsammans?"

"Och du kunde ju _inte _ha varit mer diskret än så", väste Lollo mellan sammanbitna tänder.

"Varför tror ni det?" vrålade Blaise igen, eftersom han inte hört Lollos ironiska kommentar.

"Jag hänger inte med", sa Theez.

"Inte jag heller!" sa Wera. "Pratar ni bakom ryggen på oss?"

"Nej, nej", sa Lollo och log.

"Vi måste fortsätta gå nu", sa Draco och släppte ner Wera.

"Jag hade ju ont i fötterna!" klagade Wera.

"Jag bär inte på beställning", sa Draco nonchalant och började gå.

"Förresten så vill jag inte bli buren av en blond, nonchalant… bodybuilder!" sa Wera och sköt upp näsan i vädret.

"Vad är det för fel på blonda?" frågade Draco.

"Jag såg ju dig!" sa Wera förolämpande och tog tag i Lollo och Theez. "Kom nu tjejer, så går vi!" Så stormade hon och de två flickorna förbi de två pojkarna.

Draco och Blaise började vandra efter dem, men kom lite på efterkälken.

"Är hon inte underbar!" frågade Blaise drömmande.

"Jo", sa Draco, minst lika drömmande.

Så tittade de båda på varandra med skeptiska blickar.

"Hon är min!" morrade Blaise.

"Vem tänker du på?"

"Vem tänker _du _på?"

"Wera!"

"Theez!"

"Men det är ju _Wera _som är underbar!"

"Aha, I seeeeeee", sa Blaise. "Du gillar henne! Det visste jag redan!"

"Blaise, du är så korkad!"

"Vadå?" sa Blaise. "Du gillar väl henne?" Sedan gick hans röst upp i fjollig falsett. "Och hon verkar gilla dig! Jag kan tänka mig små baby-Dracosar som springer omkring och skriker 'Farbror Blaise'!" Men han tystades av ett hårt slag i bakhuvudet. "Aj!"

Men Draco han inte dölja den skära färgen i hans bleka ansikte.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Manda och Tuldus satt ihopkrupna på marken i gläntan och höll om varandra. De huttrade och tittade nervöst in i skogen. Plötsligt syntes två diffusa gestalter som kom närmare i dimman. De två flickorna skrek till av skräck.

"Vad skriker ni åt?" frågade den ena gestalten. Det var Natta.

"Jag trodde ni var monster!" sa Manda.

"Oj vad vi är läskiga", sa Natta med ett skratt.

Sedan hördes röster inifrån skogen. De fyra inne i gläntan lyssnade spänt. Sedan syntes tre andra gestalter komma närmare. Denna gång hörde man högt och tydligt vilka det var. Wera och Lollo. Men vem den tredje var visste ingen. Inte förrän de kommit ut ifrån dimman.

"Theez?" frågade Manda och Tuldus i kör.

"Visst är det underbart?" sa Wera förtjust.

"Theez!" skrek sedan Manda och Tuldus och attackerade henne med kramar.

Strax efter Wera, Lollo och Theez kom Draco och Blaise.

"Men varför var ni så många, och vi bara två?" frågade Manda och kollade på Wera. "Detta är orättvist!"

"Men alla var ju två och två i början!" sa Wera. "Det är väl inte mitt fel att ni inte träffade på oss."

"Ni skulle bara _veta _vad de två gjorde!" sa Blaise och pekade på Wera och Draco.

"Vadå?" frågade Manda.

"Ingenting", sa Wera. "Hur många var det som egentligen kollade till djuren?"

Ingen räckte upp handen, förutom Natta och Harry som hade stött på en liten ekorre på vägen.

"Okej", sa Lollo. "Då går vi tillbaka. Jag kan somna vilken sekund som helst."

"Men vart ska jag sova då?" frågade Theez.

"Du kan sova i vår sovsal tills vidare", sa Lollo.

"Du kan sova med miiiiiiig!" sa Wera instämmande.


	8. Kapitel 7

**A/N: **Varsågod :) De knasiga upptågen fortsätter! Här är kapitel 7!

Enjoy!_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<strong>_

**Kapitel 7  
><strong>_En Husa på Operan_**  
><strong>

Solen strålade in genom fönsterna – och taket – i Stora Salen. Lollo satt vid Gryffindorbordet tillsammans med Fred och George och pratade om olika affärsidéer, som vanligt.

"Vet ni?" sa Lollo plötsligt. "I morse när jag vaknade hade jag alla mina kläder här, och min gitarr!"

"Ja", sa George. "Det är ju så det är. Man får ta med sig favoritsaker. Men, eftersom att ni inte fick välja själv, så valde era föreståndare åt er."

"Ah", sa Lollo.

Plötsligt kom Manda och Tuldus in till Stora Salen.

"Lollo, kolla!" ropade Manda. "Min mobil!"

"Och min MP3!" sa Tuldus.

"Min gitarr", sa Lollo och flinade.

Så kom Natta in och slöt sig till de andra flickorna. "Kolla min kamera!"

Efter det kom Draco och Blaise fram till tvillingarna och började snacka Quidditch. Tydligen var det så att Quidditch-lagen hade väldigt bra sammanhållning med varandra, så alla fyra lagen var väldigt bra vänner. Detta tyckte de fyra flickorna var mycket underligt, eftersom de nästan är dödsfiender i böckerna. Men, det var ju ändå så mycket annat som var annorlunda i jämförelse med böckerna.

"Jag undrar vad Wera fick", sa Tuldus plötsligt.

Så kunde man höra avlägsna glädjetjut och någon som skrek; "_JAAAAA!_"

"Jag tror jag vet vad hon fick", sa Lollo och suckade.

"_Min min min min min min min min min min min min min min_", hördes allt tydligare för varje upprepning, vilket betydde att Wera var på väg emot dem, men hög hastighet. Så slogs dörrarna upp till Stora Salen och Wera stod i dörröppningen iförd sitt rosa nattlinne. Hennes ögon såg alldeles galna ut, och hennes leende upptog nästan hela ansiktet. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" skrek hon och sprang fram till de andra fyra. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Lollo tittade på henne med höjt ögonbryn. "Vad var det jag sa."

Wera pressade upp ett DVD-omslag i nyllet på Lollo. "MIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"Ja, Wera", sa Lollo. "Vi alla vet att Fantomen på Operan är din."

"MIIIIIIIIIIIN!" så började hon springa runt i Stora Salen som den galning hon var och skrek; "_Min min min min min min min min min min!_" hela tiden. Så stannade hon upp vid Snape där han satt vid lärarnas bord. "Han är miiiin!" Så lutade hon sin ner för att stödja sina armbågar mot bordet mitt emot Snape. "Vet du?" sa hon. "Han är jättefin! Han har jättesöta framtänder! Han har fin näsa! Fina ögon! Fina armar! Fina ben! Fina öron! Fina händer! Han har jättefin kropp! Han är i din längd! Har du fin kropp? Strunt samma… han har världens finaste röst! Kan du sjunga? Anyway, han är jättesöt när han gråter! Har du gråtit någon gång?" Medan hennes mun babblade på så vickade hon oskyldigt på baken som var vänd mot eleverna i Stora Salen. Snape ryggade tillbaka mot stolen men skräckslagen min. McGonagall och Dumbledore satt och småfnittrade medan den femtonåriga flickan fortsatte babbla sönder stackars lilla Snape.

"Och vet du?" sa hon sedan. "Han är trettiosju! Du är kring trettiosju, va?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Medan Wera stod och pratade på vid Snape så hade Draco och Blaise dragit sig tillbaka till Slytherinbordet, där de nu satt, med huvudena upp-och-ner-vända, i hopp om att så se vad som dolde sig under nattlinnet.

"Men Draco", sa Blaise. "Har inte du redan sett det här? Det är väl lika på alla tjejer? Jag menar, du såg ju det här senast igår!"

"Tyst Blaise!" röt Draco. "Jag försöket koncentrera mig!"

"Jaha", sa Blaise. "Du avvisar mig alltid när tjejer är i närheten! Är det så att du värdesätter tjejer högre än mig?"

"Nej, Blaise", sa Draco ironiskt. "Hur kan du tro det? Det var det dummaste jag någonsin hört!"

"Vilken tur", sa Blaise lättat. "Och jag som var helsäker på att det var så det var!"

"Blaise, du är korkad", suckade Draco.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Theez var på väg till den Stora Salen, alldeles ensam. Hon kände sig en gnutta vilsen och förvirrad, men Wera och Lollo hade sagt att hon skulle dit, så då skulle hon väl dit. Hon öppnade de stora dörrarna och möttes av en snattrande folkmassa. Hon synade folkmassan, och fick syn på Weras bak framme vid lärarbordet.

_Okej_, tänkte hon skeptiskt. _Det där var väl kanske… nödvändigt? _Så gick hon bort till Gryffindorbordet och de andra fyra tjejerna som skrattade åt Wera.

"Vad håller hon på med?" frågade Theez när hon kommit fram.

"Hon fick Fantomen på Operan idag", förklarade Lollo.

"Varför är hon framme vid Snape för då?" frågade Theez skeptiskt.

"Därför att han är jämngammal med Gerard Butler, har samma längd som Gerard Butler och är – enligt Wera – lik Gerard Butler i allmänhet", sa Lollo.

"Det är han ju inte", sa Theez. "Hur kan hon tycka det?"

"Det tycker hon nog egentligen inte, men hon babblar så mycket, så att det låter som det", sa Lollo. "Tänk om Snape tror att hon menar allvar, och tror att hon stöter på honom! Tänk om han blir kär i henne! Tänk om han börjar… du vet… stöta på _henne_!"

"Lollo", sa Theez. "Tyst på dig. Du skrämmer mig."

"Men det är inte omöjligt", sa Lollo.

"_Nu räcker det_!" hörde de Snape ryta, och Wera blev plötsligt tyst. "_Gå och trakassera någon annan_!"

"_Okej_", sa Wera med ett axelryck.

"Vart ska hon nu då?" frågade Theez.

"Hon ska nog till sin lilla älskling", sa Lollo.

"Vem var det nu igen?" frågade Theez.

"Här där", sa Lollo och pekade mot Slytherinbordet. "Han, den blonde."

"Ja, just det", sa Theez. "Och där är ju den där läskiga typen som bara stod och glodde på mig!"

"Blaise?" sa Lollo. "Han är harmlös. Det är Draco som är läskig. Fast, egentligen är han inte så läskig, utan det är mer Wera som är paranoid."

"Okej", sa Theez skeptiskt.

Så plötsligt ställde sig Dumbledore upp och hela salen tystnade. Wera satte sig på bordskanten med korsade ben, och Draco och Blaise reste sig upp. Draco följde Weras ben med blicken tills han satt upp riktigt. Då reste han på ena ögonbrynet och log självgott.

"Jag har en bra och en dålig nyhet", sa Dumbledore, och även fast han pratade med ganska låg röst, så ekade den igenom salen. "Den dåliga nyheten är att Hannah Abbott ifrån Hufflepuff är spårlöst försvunnen, puts väck, kaputt, borta med vinden, desaparecido, poissa, maqan, zhdukur, gone, disappeared, farinn, allés, verdwijnen, abeo, scomparire, hilang, kieuseru! Med andra ord; borta." Det hördes flämtanden igenom salen, och sedan utbröt ett muller av viskanden. Dumbledore fick dock tyst på alla igen. "Men den bra nyheten", fortsatte han, "är att vi har fått ännu en ny elev – Therése Sjöberg!" En storm av applåder kom och Theez gömde sig snabbt bakom Lollo. "Kom fram hit, är du snäll", sa Dumbledore, och Theez gick med sakta steg fram till lärarbordet. Dumbledore drog fram sorteringshatten och en pall. "Varsågod och sitt", sade han, och Theez satte sig ner, och fick hatten över huvudet.

_Låt mig nu se här_, sa hatten. _Detta var svårt. Du verkar inte _vilja _vara i något elevhem alls! Inte i Gryffindor, eller Hufflepuff, eller Ravenclaw, eller Slytherin. Ja, vad gör vi då? Det finns väl egentligen bara en sak vi _kan _göra_…"

"Therése Sjöberg!" hojtade hatten, och hela salen flämtade till förvånat. "Jag dömer dig härmed till Husa på Hogwarts!"

**EN HALVTIMME SENARE**

"Jag blev husa!" gnällde Theez.

"Är det bra eller dåligt?" frågade Wera.

"Jag vet inte!" gnällde Theez igen.

"Men, se det från den ljusa sidan", sa Tuldus. "Du bidrar till ett renare Hogwarts, _och_ du slipper lektionerna!"

"Se det positivt!" sa Manda. "Inget negativt!"

"Määh!" klagade Wera. "Du får ju gå in till killarnas omklädningsrum!"

"Jamen oj så roligt!" sa Theez ironiskt.

"Ja", sa Wera. "Tänk att se Draco i bara handduk."

"Utan handduk, menar du väl?" sa Lollo retsamt och armbågade henne i sidan.

"Tyst Lollo!" sa Wera. "Jag ska inte sänka till hans nivå!"

"'Sjunka'", rättade Tuldus.

"Jaja, sak samma!" sa Wera. "Jag ska inte neråt i alla fall!" Så började hon gapskratta. "'Neråt'! Hajar ni?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hon blev husa!" gnällde Blaise.

"Se det från den ljusa sidan", sa Draco. "Hon är ju till för att betjäna oss!"

"Ja, men ändå!" gnällde Blaise.

"Men, ge upp!" suckade Draco. "Du kommer ju aldrig få henne om du beter dig som en snorunge!"

"Tack för den komplimangen", muttrade Blaise ironiskt.

"Det var så lite", sa Draco och hånlog.

"Men, hon blev ju husa!" gnällde han igen. "Okej, från den ljusa sidan, så blev hon i alla fall ingen åsna."

Draco tittade frågade på Blaise. "Varför skulle hon bli det?"

"Varför skulle hon bli husa?"

"Du är korkad", suckade Draco.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

De sex tonåringarna hade dragit sig tillbaka till deras sovrum där de fixade sig i ordning till sina lektioner.

"Men", sa Theez, "vart ska jag sova nu då?"

"Inte vet jag", sa Wera. "Hos husalferna!" Så började hon skratta.

"Det där var inte roligt", muttrade Theez.

"Theezy, kolla här", sa Lollo. "Jag tror detta är dina kläder." Hon höll upp en svart husa-klänning och ett vitt förkläde.

"Oh no!" tjöt Theez förtjust. "Vilka söta!"

"Är det där… dina kläder?" Wera frågade och försökte kväva ett gapskratt, men det gick inte. Hon började skratta hysteriskt och slängde sig på sängen. "Jag döööööör!"

"Vad är det?" frågade Theez när hon tagit på sig klädnaden.

"Ingenting", kämpade Wera fram mellan skratten.

"Du ser ut som en manga-figur", sa Lollo.

Helt plötsligt så hördes ett högt _pang _och vid dem nu stod en välkänd liten husalf.

"Dobby?" frågade Lollo med stora ögon.

"Dobby är här, ja", pep Dobby. "Miss Sjöberg, du ska följa med Dobby på rundtur runt om i slottet."

"Jaha", sa Theez.

"Följ efter Dobby!" sa Dobby och försvann igen med ett högt _pang_.

"Men jag då?" gnällde Theez. Mer behövde hon inte säga innan hon också försvann iväg med ett högt _pang_.

"Där ser man", sa Wera orört.


	9. Kapitel 8

**A/N: **Äh! Ni får ett till kapitel på köpet! :D(och om ni har sett Disney's "Rasten" så kaanske ni förstår referensen :D) **_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 8  
><strong>_Sexualkunskap med vesslor i brallorna_

Första lektionen var över, och de fem femtonåringarna vandrade igenom korridorerna, emot sin nästa lektion. Så plötsligt stannade Lollo till vid ett papper som satt fast på väggen.

"Det är Quidditch-uttagning för alla elevhem idag!" sa hon glatt. "Det vill jag prova."

"Du gillar ju inte idrott", sa Manda.

"Men hallå!" sa Lollo. "Man flyger ju!"

"Var det inte du som var höjdrädd, Lollo?" frågade Tuldus.

"Äh, jag har flugit till Färöarna!" muttrade Lollo. "Jag klarar nog några meter upp."

"Kom ihåg att du ska ducka för dunkare också", påminde Manda.

"Äh, dom studsar bara tillbaka, så det går nog!" sa Lollo glatt.

"Ja, jag orkar inte följa med", sa Wera.

"Din älsklig kommer säkerligen vara där", sa Lollo retsamt.

"Jaha? Och?" snäste Wera. "Fast det är klart, det skulle vara roligt att se dig falla av kvasten."

"Japp, det är baaara därför du följer med, då?" frågade Lollo.

"Japp, bara därför", sa Wera.

"Wera, du är så obvious!" skrattade Lollo.

"Vad?" sa Wera.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Kommer vi hitta bra spelare i år, tror du?" frågade Blaise Draco medan de gick och satte upp lappar på väggarna.

"Ja, det tror jag väl", sa Draco.

"Tur att det är vi som får utse dom!" sa Blaise glatt.

"Blaise, det är jag som är kapten", sa Draco.

"Ja, jag menar ju det", sa Blaise.

Draco bara skakade på huvudet och fortsatte sätta upp lapparna.

"Tror du vi kommer vinna pokalen i år?" frågade Blaise.

"Ja, om du lär dig att _vakta målet_ och inte _jaga klonken_!" sa Draco och tittade menande på Blaise. "Du vet, det är vad en Vaktare gör!"

"Jag jagar väl inte klonken!" sa Blaise.

"Det gör du ju visst", muttrade Draco. "Sist var det väl du som var på andra halvan av planen, och skrek halsen av dig; 'passa mig! Passa mig!'?"

"Ja, jag var ju fri!" sa Blaise.

"Du ska alltid vara fri!" sa Draco. "Du ska vakta målet!"

"Jaja", muttrade Blaise. "Men det är ju alla andra som får göra det som är roligare!"

"Ditt eget fel, du", sa Draco och ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad menar du med det?" spottade Blaise. "Det var ju den enda plats som var ledig!"

"Och du _måååååste_ ju vara med i laget", sa Draco och höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Ja! Man får ju brudar i överflöd!" sa Blaise.

"_Jag_ får, inte du", sa Draco.

"Får du Theez så dödar jag dig", morrade Blaise.

"Lycka till", sa Draco och skrattade. "Dessutom, vem vill _inte_ ha mig?"

"Wera kanske!" tjöt Blaise. "Då får väl jag ta henne då."

"Åter igen, lycka till", sa Draco hånfullt.

"Vad? Skulle hon inte falla för min charm?" frågade Blaise.

"Oja", sa Draco ironiskt.

"Jadu, vänta du bara!" morrade Blaise.

"Skulle du stöta på någon som du inte vill ha, och ge din tjej till mig?" frågade Draco.

Blaise öppnade munnen för att säga något, men stängde den igen. "Vad är fel med denna bild?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera, Lollo, Manda, Natta och Tuldus satt helt uttråkade och lyssnade på en av professor Binns tråkiga historier. Eller ja, att de lyssnade var väl egentligen inte så sant. Wera låg och snarkade på bänken, Lollo satt och ritade, Manda satt bara och tänkte på Cedric, Tuldus ritade också. Natta var den enda som försökte koncentrera sig och föra anteckningar. Lollo tittade skumt på Wera där hon snarkade, och verkade drömma något behagligt.

_Alltså, hon _äääär _patetisk!_ Tänkte Lollo och skakade på huvudet. Så petade hon lite i sidan på Wera. "Weeeera", sa hon.

"Va? Vad?" tjöt Wera och flög upp. "Men Lollo! Varför väckte du mig? Han skulle ju just kyssa mig!"

"Jaså du?" frågade Lollo retsamt. "Vem skulle kyssa dig?" Hon tittade menande mot Dracos håll.

"Fantomen, såklart!" sa Wera, som inte sett Lollos lilla hint.

"Miss Wimler?" frågade Binns med sin dryga ton. "Är det något du vill dela med klassen?"

"Ja, faktiskt!" sa Wera upprört. "Lollo, _Miss Petersson_, väckte mig precis när min älskling skulle kyssa mig!"

"Och vem är din älskling?" frågade Lollo retsamt.

"Gerard Butler, min trettioåtta-årige älskare!" svarade Wera. "Just i denna dröm var han min älskade Fantomen på Operan."

"Miss Wicky, är inte trettioåtta lite för gammalt för dig?" frågade Binns.

"Näe, det skulle jag inte vilja påstå", sa Wera och ryckte på axlarna.

"Satsa mer på någon i din egen ålder", sa Binns.

"Men dom är ju så tråkiga och oerfarna," sa Wera. "På _alla_ områden!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ser du", viskade Blaise, med tårar i ögonen på grund av skratt, till Draco. "Hon tycker du är tråkig, och _oerfaaaaren_!"

"Hon har aldrig ens upplevt mig", sa Draco.

"Bra är väl det", sa Blaise och rent ut av dog på bordet.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Draco högt, och drog omedvetet till sig allas uppmärksamhet. "Jag är då bra mycket bättre i sängen än vad du någonsin kommer bli!"

"Varför säger du så?" frågade Blaise. "Du sårar faktiskt mina känslor! Jag trodde du tyckte bättre om mig än så!"

"Men det är ju sant!" sa Draco. "Du kommer ju inte långt med den där lilla saken!"

"Jag ligger inte långt efter!" tjöt Blaise. "Jag hinner snart ikapp!"

"Det vill jag se", sa Draco och skrattade hånfullt.

"Är det något ni pojkar skulle vilja dela med klassen?" frågade Binns.

"Ja!" sa Blaise, mycket upprört, och ställde sig upp. "Vi diskuterar vårt sexliv!"

Hela salen blev knäpptyst, tills Wera tjöt ut i skratt och föll till golvet.

"Menar ni tillsammans eller separat?" frågade Lollo som försökte kväva sina skratt.

"Separat, såklart!" väste Draco, som också ställde sig upp. "Dessutom diskuterade vi faktiskt bara våra sexuella färdigheter! Det är två helt olika saker!"

"Same shit, different names", sa Lollo. "Ni snackar fortfarande om samlag helt öppet. Fasiken vad modiga ni är!" Så började hon skratta hysteriskt.

"Vad är samlag?" frågade Blaise Draco.

Draco suckade och satte sig ner igen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Att dom tänker på sånt!" viskade Manda till Tuldus.

"Femtonåriga killar?" sa Tuldus och höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Vad _tror_ du dom tänker på?"

"Bilar och sånt", sa Manda och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag menar, dom är väl inte som oss?" Det sista sade hon ganska högt. "Jag trodde vi var de enda som var pervon."

"Vilka är pervon?" frågade Wera plötsligt. "Pervot?" Så pekade hon på Draco.

"Wera, det är väldigt fult att peka", sa Tuldus.

"Jaja, mamma", sa Wera och himlade med ögonen.

När lektionen började spåra ur på riktigt så bestämde Binns att den var avslutad, och eleverna fick få en halv timme tidigare.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Och självklart måste du alltid säga allt högt!" morrade Draco när han och Blaise var på väg till Slytherins uppehållsrum för att hämta deras grejer till nästa lektion.

"Vad?" sa Blaise. "Du sa ju också saker högt! Du började!"

"Jag var upprörd!" sa Draco.

"Det var jag också!" sa Blaise. "Förresten, har du insett att vi faktiskt bråkar som ett gammalt gift par? Som dina föräldrar!"

"Men snälla", sa Draco och skakade på huvudet, och gick sedan iväg ifrån Blaise.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Det var den roligaste lektionen jag haft på länge!" sa Lollo som fortfarande skrattade.

"Ja, på slutet ja", sa Wera, som också skrattade. "Jag visste inte att dom var så känsliga!"

"Var det bara jag som tyckte att dom var läskiga?" frågade Manda.

"Läskiga?" frågade Tuldus. "Varför tycker du det? Dom var ju som vi brukar vara."

"Gud vad människor måste tycka att _vi_ är läskiga!" sa Manda, som om hon hade fått en plötslig uppenbarelse.

"Men, redan?" sa Tuldus och Wera i kör.

"Vad?" frågade Manda.

"Vad har vi sen?" frågade Lollo.

"Trolldryckskonst", svarade Natta.

"Oh nooo!" utbrast Wera. "Snape!"

"Du hade inget emot honom i morse i alla fall", sa Lollo och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men då var jag ju så hyper!" sa Wera.

"Sant", sa Lollo.

Plötsligt hördes ett högt _pang_ och Theez hamnade framför dem, helt skräckslagen.

"Nu har jag städat killarnas quidditch-omkädningsrum", viskade hon. "Jag hittade jättemånga smutsiga kalsonger."

"Oh no, Theezy är skadad för livet", sa Lollo.

"Ja!" sa Theez högre än innan. "Killar är så äckliga!"

"Inte Draco", sa Wera.

"Inte Cedric heller!" sköt Manda in.

"Hur vet ni det?" frågade Lollo. "Det kan ju ha varit deras kallsingar där inne."

"Säg inte så, Lollo!" tjöt Wera.

"Var det inte Draco som nästan antydde att han var gay nu inne på lektionen?" frågade Lollo.

"Näe!" vrålade Wera. "Det finns faktiskt många som kan diskutera sitt sexliv öppet!" Sedan sänkte hon rösten. "Kanske inte med Blaise Zabini då…"

"Va?" pep Theez. "Vadå 'med Blaise'?"

"Det var inget", sa Lollo. "Blaise var bara lite klantig. Eller ja, mycket klantig." Sedan började Lollo skratta retsamt. "Du gillar honom, va?"

"Näe", sa Theez tyst.

"Men du tycker han är mycket söt?" frågade Wera.

"Jaa…" sa Theez ännu tystare.

"Vadå, han är ju söt!" sa Wera. "Det är ju ingenting att skämmas över."

De sex femtonåringarna satte sig sedan ner i en av korridorerna och pratade ett tag.

**FYRTIOFEM MINUTER SENARE**

Harry och Ron vandrade genom korridorerna till Snapes lektion. Harry hade varit tyst hela dagen, och detta började gå Ron på nerverna.

"Kan du åtminstone säga varför du är så tyst?" frågade han argt.

Harry mumlade något ohörbart.

"Gärna på ett språk jag kan", sa Ron. "Och det blir ju alltså bara ett språk… alltså, det vi snackar just nu."

Harry höjde på ögonbrynen och skakade på huvudet. Sedan suckade han. "Ron, du är min bästa vän, va?"

"Ånej", sa Ron. "Vad har du gjort nu?"

"Blivit kär", sa Harry tyst.

Ron tvärstannade och tappade böckerna han hade i famnen. "VA? Och inte säger du nått till mig!"

"Men jag gör ju det nu", sa Harry.

"Ja, nu ja!" vrålade Ron.

"Okej, ta det lugnt", sa Harry.

"Vem är hon?" vrålade Ron. "För det är väl en hon?"

"Ja, det är en hon", sa Harry och lyfte ena ögonbrynet.

"Nåååå, berätta nu då!" sa Ron, nu i vanlig samtalston, nästan lite ivrigt. "Är hon snygg? Har hon stora… ja, du-vet-vad?"

"Allt handlar inte om sånt, Ron!" sa Harry smått generad.

"Nej, det är sant", sa Ron funderande. "Men… vem är det då?"

"Natta", sa Harry tyst.

"Na-vem?" frågade Ron. "Alltså, känner jag henne?"

"Nej", sa Harry. "Hon är en av dom 'nya'."

"Ahaaaaaa", sa Ron.

"Ron, är du verkligen min bästa vän?" frågade Harry.

"Nej, jag bara är med dig därför att du är klumpig och inte alls särskilt smart", sa Ron ironiskt.

"Du är inte heller ett ljushuvud, Ron", sa Harry och höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Näe, det ser du väl!" sa Ron. "Jag är ju rödhårig! Nåja, vad är det nu då?"

"Skulle du kunna… fråga henne om hon vill gå ut med mig?" frågade Harry.

"Ånej!" sa Ron. "Det får du minsann göra själv!"

"Det kan jag ju inte!" sa Harry. "Jag kommer ju typ välta en stenstaty över henne, så hon blir platt! Nej, om jag frågar henne skulle det sluta i katastrof."

"Och folk undrar varför han aldrig får tjejer", muttrade Ron för sig själv.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

De fem ungdomarna satt nu inne i Snapes klassrum. Theez hade varit tvungen att hjälpa husalferna med maten.

Alla var ännu inte där, så det var bara de fem som satt där inne.

"Jag saknar Ermin", gnällde Wera.

"Jag saknar Tilon", sa Lollo och suckade.

"Jag saknar Gudde", sa Tuldus.

"Jag saknar Puff", sa Manda.

Natta bara skakade på huvudet.

Elever började svärma in i salen. Däribland Draco och Blaise.

"Där kommer din älskling", viskade Lollo och armbågade Wera i sidan.

"Var?" frågade hon och tittade omkring. "Åh, där."

"Så, du erkänner nu att du gillar honom?" frågade Lollo.

"Varför skulle jag göra det?" frågade Wera nonchalant.

"Därför att du alltid tittar på honom, och du reagerade när jag sa 'din älskling'", sa Lollo.

"Ja, men det är bara därför att alla andra är så fula, och att du kallar honom för det såsom Manda kallar Puff för Puff", sa Wera simpelt.

Lollo höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Det är väl skillnad på 'din älskling' och 'Puff'?"

"Vänta", sa Wera plötsligt. "Vi snackar om krukor nu, va?"

"Du är hopplös", sa Lollo och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag undrar var Puff gör nu", sa Manda och tittade upp i taket. "Jag undrar om han kanske blir tvingad att sitta bredvid Michaela på en franskalektion med Lena. Jag undrar om han har skrattat något idag. Jag undrar vad han har på sig…"

"Jaja Manda", sa Wera. "Vi vet att du gillar Puff."

"Jag undrar vilken lektion Cedric har just nu…" sa Manda drömmande.

"Argh!" stönade Wera. "Tuldus, hjälp mig!"

"Neville…" sa Tuldus drömmande.

"ARGH!" vrålade hon. "Lollo! Hjälp mig!"

"Wera, du ska inte säga så mycket", sa Lollo och höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Du är då lika besatt som dom."

"Ja, men det är ju jag", sa Wera.

Lollo suckade djupt. Så vandrade Snape in i salen och alla blev tysta.

Direkt då Snape öppnade munnen och började prata så föll Wera i djup sömn. Hennes snarkningar gjorde Snape mer irriterad än vad han redan var. Plötsligt smällde han sin pekpinne på bänken precis bredvid hennes huvud med ett högt _pang_. Ingen reaktion ifrån Wera medan de andra hoppade till.

"Miss Wimmergren!" röt han plötsligt.

Wera flög upp. "Vad?" Så sjönk hon ihop igen. "Varför väcker ni mig hela tiden? Jag var ju god väg att drömma något _behagligt_!"

"Miss Wimmergren, vad använder man för att blanda ett Livselixir?" frågade Snape.

"Fråga inte mig Lord Fancypants, jag kom med apan!" sa Wera och alla andra började skratta.

"Va?" röt Snape.

"Mamma, jag har vesslor i brallorna!" fortsatte Wera medan hon skrattade hysteriskt.

"Vad pratar du om, Miss Wimmergren?" frågade Snape upprört.

"Vad vet jag?" skrattade hon, och sedan föll hon åter igen i djup sömn.

Av ren ilska var Snape nära på att bryta av sin pekpinne. Han röt åt de andra i klassen att vara tyst. Så fick han syn på Manda som satt drömmande. Hennes armbåge vilade på bänken och hakan i handflatan. Blicken var fäst på någon oviktig punkt någonstans. Han stegade fram till henne.

"Miss Strömquist?" sade han.

"Vem är du? Vem är jag? Bara se mig", sa Manda medan hennes armbåge gled av bordet och puttade omkull en kittel med frätande vätska rakt på Snapes byxben som snabbt började fräta bort, så han blev prydd med shorts.

"Straffkommendering till er två!" vrålade Snape och bröt av pekpinnen.

"Vad har jag missat?" ropade plötsligt Wera som vaknat igen.

"Straffkommendering till dig och Manda", sa Lollo.

"Åh, var det bara det?" frågade Wera och höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Då var det ju inget viktigt."


	10. Kapitel 9

**A/N:** För att svara på frågan redan nu; JA, den kommer alltid vara såhär knäpp. Och det bästa (värsta) av allt är att man kommer bli helt handikappad efter att ha läst hela. Man kommer inte kunna prata om något alls utan att misstolka..

Enjoy!**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>**

**Kapitel 9  
><strong>_Känn en doft av… Ermin _

Lektionen var nu över, och Manda och Wera satt nu kvar i klassrummet, eftersom de inte fick gå tillsammans med de andra, utan var tvungna att vänta på professor Snape.

"Jag är hungrig!" gnällde Wera. "Jag vill ha mat! Allt är Snapes fel!"

"Jag är också hungrig!" gnällde Manda. "Jag är faktiskt gravid!"

"Hur länge har du varit det egentligen?" frågade Wera. "Två – tre år?"

"Ungefär", sa Manda. "Men jag är faktiskt en Saturnusian, och dom är gravida så länge dom vill! Nu vill jag ha mat!"

Men precis då öppnades dörren och Snape kom ingåendes efter att ha varit inne på sitt kontor.

"Så", sa han. "Två straffkommenderingar på två dagar."

"Japp!" sa Wera. "Och jag är stolt över det!"

"Inte så lyckat", sa han. "Femtio poängs avdrag ifrån vardera elevhem för oengagemang!"

"Okej", sa Manda och Wera och ryckte på axlarna.

"Det kunde ha varit värre", sa Wera.

Snape, som blivit ännu mer irriterad, blängde på de båda eleverna. Sedan blev hans ansiktsuttryck oläsligt. "Ni kommer bli ledda av två Prefekter som kommer tala om för er vad ni ska göra. Lunchen blir indragen."

Wera kunde inte hålla sig för skratt. "'Indragen'?"

"Ingen lunch!" röt Snape.

"Määh!" klagade Manda. "Jag är ju hungrig! Jag äter faktiskt för två!"

"Va?" frågade Snape. "Är du… havande, Miss Strömquist?"

"Ja, faktiskt!" sa Manda och sköt näsan i vädret.

"Så synd för dig då", sa Snape och hånlog. "Men jag bryr mig inte. Prefekterna kommer strax komma och hämta er." Sedan stormade han ut genom klassrummet.

Wera och Manda tittade på varandra.

"Tror han verkligen att jag är med barn?" pep Manda oroligt.

Wera svarade inte, utan började skratta så hon nästan tuppade av.

"Tänk om han berättar för Dumbledore som sedan säger till alla andra, och då får ju Cedric veta det…" pep Manda. "Och då kommer han ju aldrig vilja ha mig! Jag som bär på andra mäns barn!"

"Manda, du är egentligen inte gravid", sa Wera.

"Det är jag visst det!" tjöt Manda.

"Visst, whatever", suckade Wera.

"Jag har redan bestämt vad mitt och Cedrics kärleksbarn ska heta!" sa Manda stolt.

"Snälla, bespara mig smärtan", muttrade Wera.

"Patrick-Alan…" hojtade Manda och slog ut armarna i en dramatisk gest. "…Diggory!" Det sista sade hon med passion och inlevelse.

"Haha!" utbrast Wera och började vandra mot dörren. "Dick-orgie!"

Precis då klev Cedric in genom dörren.

"AH!" vrålade Wera och hoppade till.

Efter Cedric spatserade Draco in genom dörren. Wera skrek ännu en gång.

_Vad gör han här?_ Tänkte hon panikslaget. _Han förföljer mig! I och försäg så är det ju inte så dåligt, men han förföljer mig!_

_Ceeeeeeeeedric!_ Tänkte Manda och tittade på Cedric.

"Vi ska vara ledare under er separata straffkommendering", sa Draco med ett hånleende.

"Vadå, ska vi inte vara tillsammans?" frågade Manda.

"Nej, Miranda, du ska gå med mig", sa Cedric. "Vi ska polera Quidditch-pokalerna."

"Okej", sa Manda andlöst.

"Och du ska med mig", sa Draco och tittade på Wera med höjt ögonbryn.

"Och vart ska vi då?" snäste Wera.

"Neråt", sa Draco och hånlog.

_! _Tänkte Wera ännu mer panikslaget.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Theez vandrade omkring i Hogwarts korridorer utan att riktigt veta vart hon skulle. Hon visste att hon skulle någonstans och städa, hon kom bara inte ihåg vart. Så plötsligt försvann hon med ett högt _pang_. Hon hamnade i ett mörkt rum, där hon inte kunde se längre än till näsan.

"Var är jag?" frågade hon sig själv ynkligt. "Öh… Sesam tänd dig!" Inget hände. "Nähä… Öh…" Hon scannade rummet efter en lysknapp, men det fanns ingen att finna. "Nähä…" Så försökte hon komma ihåg hur hon överhuvudtaget kommit dit. Så knäppte hon med fingrarna. Men istället för att försvinna därifrån så tändes alla rummets facklor. Så märkte hon att hon stod tre centimeter ifrån en stor hylla med en massa glasflaskor med färgglada vätskor. Hon tittade på de urgamla etiketterna på vilka det bland annat stod _Vargserum_, _Lotussaft_, _Polyjuice-elixir _och _Veritaserum. _Hon tittade på dem noga, och bland alla flaskor hittade hon en flaska med blodrött innehåll, och etiketten innehöll texten _Nosferatu_.

"Woooooow", sa Theez mållöst och med vidöppna ögon. Hon sträckte sig fram för att ta den antika flaskan. Hon greppade den och läste på baksidan, men ingen etikett fanns. Hon stoppade ner den lilla flaskan i sitt förkläde, och log gott. Så fick hon syn på en annan liten flaska med texten _Håra Bella_.

"Vad. Är. Det. Där?" frågade Theez och läste på baksidan.

_Håra Bella hjälper huvudknoppens hårväxt upp till 100%. Rekommenderas av Trolldomslministeriets hårvårdsspeciallister. _

"Det kan vara rätt användbart", sa Theez och stoppade ner flaskan i förklädet. Hon hittade fler flaskor som verkade intressant, och snart hade hon hela förklädet fullt med småflaskor. När hon äntligen kände sig nöjd så vände hon sig om för att titta runt i rummet. Så märkte hon att hon befann sig i ett kontor. "Detta måste vara Snapes kontor", sa hon. Så gick hon fram till skrivbordet där alla papper låg. Så såg hon ett rosa-lila kuvert liggandes överst. Hon kunde inte motstå frestelsen. Hon tog upp kuvertet, och tog ur pappret som låg innanför och läste.

_Käraste Sevvie,_

_Du vet att jag älskar dig, Severus Snape, men det är något jag måste berätta. I morse fick jag reda på av mina föräldrar att vi måste…_

Längre hann hon inte läsa innan hon hörde steg och höjda röster utanför. Hon vek ihop brevet och stoppade det i förklädet. Sedan sprang hon runt som en galning i ren och skär panik.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jag _vägrar _gå ner till den gamla biblan med _honom_!" vrålade Wera medan de stod utanför Snapes kontor. "Jag kommer ju typ _dööö_!"

"Nej, därför jag har inte sådan tur", röt Snape.

"Määh!" gnällde Wera. "Tycker du inte om mig, Sevvie?"

Snape flämtade till. "Du kallar mig ingenting annat än professor Snape, professorn, eller sir!" morrade han. "Är det uppfattat?"

"Ja professor Stink-å-dräggel, sir Fancypants, eller vad du nu sa", sa Wera och ryckte på axlarna.

Snape suckade av irritation och öppnade dörren in till kontoret. Facklorna var redan tända, vilken gjorde Snape mycket brydd, men han brydde sig inte så mycket.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Theez satt ihopkurad under skrivbordet i hopp om att Snape inte skulle få syn på henne. Så hörde hon välbekanta röster.

"Jag protesterar!" det var Wera.

"Nämen, det här blir väl inte så farligt, Wera?" det var Manda.

"Nä, hur farligt kan det bli när man umgås med Cedric Diggory?" frågade Wera hånfullt.

"Nähä, men vad har jag gjort dig?" frågade Cedric.

"Nej, ingenting", sa Wera. "Jag tyckte bara att du verkar så… så… så…"

"Så töntig", sa Draco.

"Ja, precis!" sa Wera. "Så töntig!"

"Jaha, tack då", muttrade Cedric.

"Nemas problemas, baby!" sa Wera glatt.

"Här har ni nycklarna", sa Snape och gav de två Prefekterna varsin nyckel. "Så, försvinn ur min åsyn."

De fyra ungdomarna gick ut från kontoret. Wera och Draco fortsatte neråt i källaren, medan Manda och Cedric gick upp emot pokal-salen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Manda och Cedric hade precis kommit in till pokal-salen. Under vägen upp hade de inte sagt så mycket till varandra, mer än till exempel "fint väder idag" och "vad fick ni till lunch". När de hade börjat polera, så suckade Cedric djupt.

"Det är bättre att vi fixar detta med magi", sa han och drog fram trollstaven. "Efter det kan vi sticka in till köket så du kan få något att äta."

"Okej", sa Manda och log. Eftersom att Manda inte var vad vid att använda magi så lät hon Cedric göra allt jobb, som vanligt. Själv satt hon tillbakalutad på en stol, väntandes på att Cedric skulle bli klar så att han kunde ta henne till köket.

"Så, var det klart", sa han efter ett tag. "Är du fortfarande hungrig?"

"Visst", sa Manda svagt och log.

"Bra, då går vi", sa Cedric.

"Okej", pep Manda lyckligt. Sedan gick de ner till köket.

Wera och Draco gick igenom de kalla och fuktiga källargångarna. Wera nynnade lite tyst på Point of No Return medan Draco vandrade vid hennes sida med ett självgott leende, som vanligt.

"Alltså, hur lång är denna korridor egentligen?" frågade Wera plötsligt. "Hajar du? 'Hur lång'." Så började hon skratta. Men Draco bara tittade på henne. "Men, skratta då!" När han inte gjorde det, sköt Wera näsan i vädret. "Nähä, skit i det då!" Så fortsatte dom gå.

Så plötsligt stannade Draco framför en dörr. Han öppnade dörren, och bakom den fanns en lång trappa ner.

"Varje gång vi är ensamma så är det på mörka, läskiga ställen!" klagade Wera.

"Ja, visst är mörkret tilldragande", sa Draco.

"Ja, det får mig att tänka på Fantomen", sa Wera drömmande.

"Jaha, men han är inte här nu", snäste Draco.

"Jaha, vad du vart sur då", fnös Wera. "Dessutom hade jag hellre velat ha han här nu istället för dig!"

"Men nu är han inte här, utan jag är!" sa Draco.

"Ja, det ser jag väl!" sa Wera. "Ja är väl inte dum?"

"Nej, men du är skum", sa Draco. "Ha! Det rimmar!"

"Det skulle ju jag säga!" sa Wera. "Du läser tankar. Läskigt…"

Just då slog det Draco att han faktiskt _kunde_ läsa tankar. Han var ju lärd den svåra och fina konsten legilimering.

_Ha! _Tänkte han. _Nu har jag henne som i en liten ask._ Han koncentrerade sig medan de gick, och så trängde han sig sakta in i hennes medvetande.

_Åh, hans vackra kropp_, hörde han henne tänka. _Hans underbara biceps. Hans vackra läppar. Hans söta framtänder. Hans vackra grå ögon. _Draco log hånfullt. _Hans maskulina händer. Hans maskulina ansikte. Hans söta rumpa! _Draco kvävde ett självgott skratt. _Åh, Gerard Butler! _Och där gick hans drömmar i krasch.

"Jag ska döda den djäveln!" morrade han.

"Vem ska du döda?" frågade Wera med en liten röst.

"Ingen alls", sa Draco sammanbitet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Theez satt kvar under Snapes skrivbord, rädd för att han skulle upptäcka henne, eftersom han satt på stolen vid skrivbordet. Så tog hans av sig sina skor och sträckte ut benen, så att hans fötter var nära på att stöta i Theez. Hon kände stanken av hans fötter, och den gjorde henne spyfärdig. Hon letade igenom hennes förkläde tills hon hittade en liten flaska där det var en bild på en näsa.

_Detta verkar lovande_, tänkte hon. _Så länge jag inte får två näsor. _

Så drack hon upp flaskans innehåll, och genast så försvann lukten. Men istället så kände hon att hon hade svårigheter att andas genom näsan. Rättare sagt, hon kunde inte andas med näsan alls! Hon var bara tvungen att känna efter vart henne näsborrar tagit vägen. När hon kände att hon inte hade några alls började hon freaka ut lite. Hon tittade på flaskans baksida för att se om den hade några bieffekter, men ingen var skrivet. Istället stod det "_Avtar efter en timma_".

_Okej, _tänkte hon. _Näsborrarna kommer tillbaka om en timma. _Nu istället var hon tvungen att komma på hur hon skulle ta sig därifrån. Just då reste sig Snape upp och började gå runt i rummet.

"Åh, vad jag saknar dig, min älskade", sa han för sig själv. Sedan började han nynna på någon konstig låt. Sedan började han till och med sjunga. "_All by myself, don't wanna be all by myseeeeeelf!_ Åh Fifi!"

_Oh my God, vad håller han på med? _Tänkte Theez. _Ta mig härifrån!_

"_Känn en doft…_" sjöng han ljudligt och sprutade på sig lite parfym. "_…den sveper tyst förbi!" _

_ARGH! _Tänkte Theez panikslaget och äcklat. _Ta. Mig. Här. Ifrån! _Så plötsligt försvann hon med ett högt _pang. _Hon hamnade mitt i köket tillsammans med alla stressande husalfer, och hon suckade av lättnad.

"Jag måste lära mig att kontrollera det där snart", sa hon för sig själv. "Innan jag hamnar någonstans jag _absolut_ inte vill hamna."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Manda och Cedric stod nu vid tavlan med en fruktskål.

"Åh, måste man kittla päronet på riktigt?" frågade Manda fascinerat.

"Ja", sa Cedric och kittlade päronet, och tavlan svängde undan så en dörr visade sig. De öppnade dörren och klev in i köket.

"Åh så mycket god mat det finns här!" sa Manda när hon såg all mat.

"Ja, kolla denna delikata kycklinfilé!" sa Cedric.

"Visst, men jag tål inte kyckling", sa Manda.

"Nehe…" sa Cedric. "Men denna fisk då?"

"Jag tål inte fisk", sa Manda.

"En god äggmacka då?"

"Jag tål inte ägg."

"Denna saftiga och blodiga oxfilé då?" frågade Cedric lite desperat. "Tål du det?"

"Ja!" sa Manda. "Det tål jag!"

"Bra", sa Cedric. "Då blir det oxfilé!"

Några alfer började servera maten till dom, och Cedric märkte att Manda åt väldigt mycket.

"Öh", sa han. "Varför äter du så mycket?"

"Vadå?" sa Manda. "Jag äter ju för två."

"Va?" frågade Cedric häpet, och lite besviket.

"Ja, jag har varit gravid i typ två år nu", sa Manda och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte vem som är pappan, dock. Men, i början tror jag att det var en ölburk som hette Spikey, men jag är inte säker. Sedan blev det bara fler och fler, såsom Långpuff, Allan, Rabbit, och några andra som jag inte minns namnen på."

"Ni har väldigt konstiga namn i Sverige", sa Cedric ynkligt.

"Nejdå, det där är bara kodnamn", sa Manda.

"Okej", sa Cedric nerstämt. "Men du ser inte så gravid ut, för att ha varit det i två år. Vänta… en människa kan väl inte vara gravid i två år?"

"Nej, det vet jag väl, jag har ju faktiskt VG i biologi!" sa Manda. "Det är ju bara en ursäkt till varför jag äter så mycket, och att jag vill ha så många barn."

"Okej…" sa Cedric, lite smått fundersamt.

Så helt plötsligt kom en liten figur med svart hår stormandes emot Manda.

"Mandaaaaaaaaa!" det var Theez. "Hjäääääälp miiiiig!"

"Theezy!" sa Manda. "Vad är det?"

"Jag har precis varit med om det ultimata mardrömssenariet."

"Vad?" frågade Manda. "Ska dom sluta göra anime, eller?"

"Nej, värre!" bölade Theez.

"Ajdå, nu är det allvar", sa Manda. "Vad har hänt?"

"Jag hörde Snape _sjunga_!" pep Theez. "Typ _kärlekssånger_!"

"Till dig?" frågade Manda häpet.

"Nej, dummer!" sa Theez. "Till någon Fifi! Och kolla vad jag hittade på hans skrivbord!" Hon räckte över brevet till Manda som vecklade ut det och började läsa.

"_Käraste Sevvie,_

_Du vet att jag älskar dig, Severus Snape, men det är något jag måste berätta. I morse fick jag reda på av mina föräldrar att vi måste flytta till Sverige, för att pappa har blivit befordrad som fransk trollkarlsambassadör i den svenska trolldomsriksdagen (även fast han själv är svensk). Jag hoppas att du förstår att vi inte kan vara tillsammans längre, på grund av trolldomskonflikten mellan Sverige och Storbritannien. Jag kommer dock alltid att älska dig. Jag kommer alltid att tänkta på dig när vi ser på samma måne. Au revoir, mon chéri. _

_Adjö,  
>Din Fifi.<em>"

Här och där i texten var bläcket utkletat som om tårar fallit på pergamentet. Alla i hela köket hade tystnat, och endast husalfernas snyftande hördes.

"Har Snape haft en flickvän?" frågade Manda förvånat, nästan förskräckt.

"Ja", pep husalfen Dobby. "Dobby kände Fifi. Fifi och professorn brukade komma hit ner för att äta romantiska middagar, och Dobby fick vara servitör."

"Oh noo!" sa Theez. "Så gulligt!"

"Ja!" sa Manda.

"Alltid började när Severus Snape gick sitt sjunde år", började en annan husalf. "Svenska trollkarlsskolan Alvaro Tapia-skolan och franska trollkarlsskolan Beauxbatons skickade hit fyra utbytesstudenter, och en av dom var Sofie Kristoffersson ifrån Beauxbatons…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera och Draco hade gått ner för trappan och var nu inne i det gamla biblioteket under själva skolan.

"Vilken idiot kom på den idén att bygga ett bibliotek _här_?" frågade Wera.

"Godric Gryffindor", svarade Draco och höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag har aldrig gillat honom i alla fall så", sa Wera.

"Men du går i hans elevhem", sa Draco.

"Ja, det är ju därför att jag inte platsar i något annat", sa Wera. "Inte för att jag vet varför jag hamnade i Gryffindor, eftersom jag inte är det minsta modig."

"Nej, jag har märkt det", sa Draco för sig själv.

"Dissar du mig på något sätt?" frågade Wera.

"Nej, nej", sa Draco.

"Bra", sa Wera. "Ingen dissar Wera, Wera dissar alla."

De fortsatte vandra igenom det tysta och mörka biblioteket.

"Visste du att ingen har klarat sig här nere i mer än en timma?" frågade Draco.

"Draco, sluta!" pep Wera. "Eller, jag menar Malfoy."

Draco skrattade självgott. "De som varit här nere har blivit galna och tagit självmord inom en timma."

"Sluta", sa Wera. "Du är elak!"

"Ibland kommer de till liv i deras ruttnande kroppar", sa Draco med entusiasm.

"Draco, jag tror att du har en liten fixering vid det här med mörker", sa Wera.

"Ja", sa Draco. "Jag är ju ett mörkrets barn!"

"Och ändå är du blond", sa Wera.

Draco suckade ljudligt och himlade med ögonen.

"Vad?" frågade Wera när hon såg hans reaktion. "Jag tänker logiskt. Vad gör vi här nere egentligen?"

"Vi ska bara se så att allt står rätt till här nere", sa Draco.

"Men, det ser rätt okej ut här", sa Wera. "Nu går vi tillbaka."

"Nej", sa Draco och skrattade. "Vi ska äääända lääängst bort i biblioteket."

"Ja, men då kan ju gå dit bort så stannar jag här", sa Wera och lade armarna i kors.

"Okej", sa Draco och släckte sin trollstav för att sedan försvinna i mörkret.

"Men", pep Wera. "Draco, jag skojade ju bara. Det var en skämt! Draco?"

Wera kunde höra hans steg försvinna in i mörkret, och runt henne hördes viskningar och övernaturliga sus. Helt plötsligt föll en bok i golvet, och Wera skrek till.

"Draco!" ropade hon desperat.

"Bu", hördes mjukt och mörkt i hennes öra.

"AAAAHHH!" skrek hon och slog i blindo. Plötsligt råkade hon träffa Dracos näsa.

"AJ!" vrålade han. "Vad var det där bra för?"

"Åh, du kom fort", sa Wera, för att sedan bryta ut i skatt. "'Kom fort'! Hajar du?"

"Ha, ha, ha", sa Draco ironiskt. "Du krossade min näsa!"

"Men sluta oja dig!" sa Wera. "Killar är barnsliga. Förutom Gerard Butler!"

Draco morrade lite och torkade bort blodet från näsan med sin tröjärm, och riktade trollstaven mot sin näsa som var hel efter bara ett litet ord. Sedan spände hand blicken i den drömmande Wera.

"Åh", suckade hon. "Gerard Butler…"

"Det där var droppen!" morrade Draco och tryckte upp henne mot en bokhylla. "Jag är inte Gerard Butler! Gerard Butler är inte här, och om han vore det, så skulle jag ha dödat honom för länge sedan! Är det uppfattat?"

När hon inte svarade, utan bara tittade på honom med uppspärrade ögon så bestämde han sig för att åter igen läsa hennes tankar.

_Åh, så manlig han är! _Hörde han henne tänka. _Och så snygg… jag vill bara… nej! Jag ska inte bli som Manda! Men, det är svårt att låta bli… jag vill röra vid honom! Nej, inte det! __Jo! Nej! Jo! __Nej! Frestelsen… är… för… svår… att… motstå! _

Han log ett triumferande leende, och han närmade sig hennes läppar med sina sakta men säkert. När deras läppar var två sekunder ifrån att mötas hördes en fjollig röst alldeles intill dom.

"Alltså Wera, vad håller du på med?" frågade rösten. Det var en pojke i deras egen ålder. "Alltså, vem är det där? Lite utrymme nu, va." Han trängde sig emellan dom med fjolliga rörelser.

"Vem. Är. Du?" morrade Draco sammanbitet.

"Ermin, vad gör du här?" frågade Wera lika sammanbitet.

"Ja, jag skulle inte ens vilja veta vad som skulle kunna ha hänt om inte varit här!" sa Ermin med sin fjolliga röst. "Jag menar, han var ju jättenära! Jag var helt säker på att han skulle börja tafsa."

"Det kanske var det som var meningen!" morrade Wera. "Jag kanske ville det."

"Nä, det ville du inte, för i så fall skulle jag ha vetat det, för jag känner dig", sa Ermin.

"Åh så härlig att se dig!" sa Wera med ett leende och kramade om sin fjolliga vän.

"Kom nu Wera, så går vi", morrade Draco och tog tag i Wera för att gå tillbaka.

"Vänta, jag följer med!" sa Ermin. "Jag vet ju faktiskt inte vart jag ska. Det är ju jätteläskigt här!"

"Vad är du egentligen?" frågade Draco och tittade på Ermin med höjt ögonbryn.

"_Det_ heter Ermin och går i min klass på vår mugglarskola", sa Wera. "_Det_ är ingen tjej, och _Det_ är ingen kille. _Det_ är Ermin."

"Okej", sa Draco. "Jag vill inte ens veta mer."


	11. Kapitel 10

**A/N:** Här är kapitel tio! Hoppas ni gillar det :) Lite utfyllnad bara, but no less weird..

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 10  
><strong>_Kackel i trädgårdslandet_

Lollo, Natta och Tuldus gick igenom korridorerna, på väg till lektionen efter lunch.

"Åh, kan inte Neville komma hit till oss!" sa Tuldus drömmande.

"Stackars pojk", sa Lollo. "Tror du Wera och Manda har våldtagit någon kille än?"

"Nej", sa Tuldus. "Wera skulle aldrig våldta Malfoy, och Manda är för försynt."

"Ja", sa Lollo och skrattade.

Så gick de förbi biblioteket.

"Åh, hit vill jag!" sa Tuldus.

"Ja, jag ska i alla fall fortsätta", sa Natta.

"Jag med", sa Lollo.

"Jaha, jag kommer senare då", sa Tuldus och gick in i biblioteket. Hon vandrade med stora ögon genom biblioteket, medan hon synade bokhyllorna uppifrån och ner. Hon visste inte vad det var hon letade efter, men hon greppade den närmsta boken och satte sig ner vid ett bord och började läsa. Boken verkade handla om historiska häxor och trollkarlar, och detta fångade Tuldus intresse.

Samtidigt kunde hon höra avlägsna muttranden och trampanden. Hon tittade upp för att se vad det var, men när hon inte såg något så återgick hon till sitt läsande.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Neville Longbottom vandrade fram och tillbaka genom biblioteket, nervös över kommande lektion. Det var Örtlära. Örtlära var _hans_ grej, och om han inte visade sig bra i det kanske inte Tuldus skulle tycka om honom. Han hade liksom gillad Tuldus ända sedan de presenterats för varandra. Men han hade aldrig riktigt vågat visa det för henne, på dessa två dagar. Nu travade han fram och tillbaka, undrandes över hur han skulle bete sig om han råkade hamna med henne ifall de skulle jobba två och två.

På väg ut ur biblioteket gick han förbi ett bord där det satt en flicka och läste. Till sin stora förskräckelse fick han se att det var ingen mindre än Tuldus själv som satt där. När han gått förbi ena bokhyllan var han bara tvungen att gå förbi henne igen. Som tur var märkte hon inget. Han gick fram och tillbaka, förbi henne, flera gånger utan att hon märkte något. Samtidigt försökte han tänka ut smarta grejer han kunde säga till henne.

"_Jaså, sitter du här och läser?" Nej, så kan jag ju inte säga! Det är ju så självklart! Vad gör man annars i ett bibliotek? _

"Tänk, Neville, tänk!" muttrade han för sig själv. "Feeeeeel the fooooorce, Neville!"

_Kanske, "Tjena, stumpan! Ska vi 'umgås' lite?" Merlin, nej! Det låter ju som något som Malfoy skulle säga! _

Han vandrade av och an förbi henne, tills han hörde ett "hej", och han flög upp i luften. Det var Tuldus som äntligen insett att Neville faktiskt traskade fram och tillbaka vid henne.

"Tjenna!" sa han sedan. _Åh herre, min skapare! Vem tror jag att jag är? Merlin? _"Jag menar 'hej'…"

"Har vi Örtlära, eller är jag helt borta?" frågade Tuldus som om hon alltid känt Neville.

"Jo", sa han mållöst.

"Jamen, då sticker vi då!" sa Tuldus glatt och plockade ihop sina böcker.

"Jag kan bära de där åt dig, om du vill", sa Neville tyst och rodnade smått.

"Okej", sa Tuldus och log. "Tack." Men inombords bubblade hon av glädje.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lollo och Natta satt utanför de stora växthusen och bläddrade igenom deras böcker om Örtlära.

"Alltså", sa Lollo. "Är det bara jag, eller är Wera helt såld på Draco Malfoy?"

"Näe, menar du verkligen det?" frågade Natta ironiskt. Sedan skrattade hon. "Ja, jag håller med."

Just då kom Manda springandes mot dem. "Lollo! Natta! SOFIE!"

Lollo och Natta tittade skeptiskt på henne. "What?"

"Theezy… och då… Sevvie… Fi– hon kallas Fifi!"

"Manda, ta det lugnt", sa Lollo. "Vad babblar du om?"

Precis då Manda skulle öppna munnen för att säga något mer kom Wera släpandes på någon. "Lollo! Manda! Natta!" ropade hon. "Ermin!" Hon gjorde en fanfar och pekade på personen hon dragit med sig, som visade vara ingen mindre än Ermin Andersson, deras fjolliga vän ifrån mugglarskolan. "Alltså, nu måste ni bara höra!" sa Wera. "Vi gick ner dit, och så, och sen, och då, och jag, därför att, men i alla fall, och han", hennes röst hade för länge sedan gått upp i falsett, och det gick i 120 kilometer i timman, så man hörde inte ett ord av det hon sade.

"Ja, och…" sa Manda som också började tala i 120 kilometer i timman.

Till slut stod de där, kacklandes som två hönor, tills Lollo vrålade att de skulle vara tysta.

"Kan ni berätta vad som hänt, långsamt och en i taget?" frågade hon.

"Han förstörde allting!" sa Wera och pekade på Ermin.

"Määh!" sa han i försvar. "Det gjorde jag ju inte!"

"Det var hemskt!" gnällde Manda.

Precis då började alla andra elever komma, och de fyra flickorna, plus Ermin, tystnade tvärt. Wera gav Lollo en jag-berättar-senare-blick, och Manda lika så, och sedan gick de in tillsammans med de andra. Professor Sprout kom in i växthuset och ställde sig längst fram i byggnaden.

"Välkommen", sa hon. "Idag ska vi lära oss om Flora Aurora. Någon som vet vad det blomman är användbar till?"

"Det är Törnrosas dotter", sa Wera. "Hon används till– ja, det ska vi väl kanske inte gå in på…"

"Bra försök", sa Sprout med ett leende, medan Lollo, Manda, Natta och Tuldus suckade.

"Vadå 'försök'?" frågade Wera förolämpat. "Du vet inte ens halva sanningen om den _riktiga_ Flora Aurora!"

"Wera, du bara _måste_ öppna munnen, va?" viskade Lollo till Wera.

"Flora Aurora är en österländsk blomma som skyddar mot onda krafter", sa Hermione Granger.

"Det var rätt, miss Granger", sa Sprout.

"Ni har fel!" sa Wera. "Ni vet _ingenting_ om Flora Aurora, för _hon_ är Flora Aurora!" Wera pekade dramatiskt på Manda, som inte fattade ett skvatt.

"Va?" frågade hon korkat.

"Ingenting", sa Wera. "Kom nu Manda, så går vi! Jag tror jag såg Johnny Depp utanför huset!"

"Oh no!" sa Manda förtjust. "Mot oändligheten och vidare!" Sedan lämnade de två flickorna växthuset, och lämnade de andra som frågetecken; förutom Lollo, Natta och Tuldus. Ermin hade inte ens märkt att de gått.

"Alltså, det där måste ha varit den sämsta bortförklaringen de någonsin kommit med för att slippa lektionen", sa Tuldus.

"Den där går till historien", sa Lollo och tog fram ett litet block för att skriva upp händelsen.

"Ta det lugnt", sa Natta till Sprout. "Detta är fullkomligt normalt när det gäller Manda och Wera."

"Jahaja", sa Sprout. "Men, då fortsätter vi då."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Professorn, är Flora Aurora Törnrosas dotter, eller är det en blomma?" frågade Blaise förvirrat. "Jag menar, båda verkar ganska trovärdiga."

Draco gav honom en är-du-dum-på-riktigt?-blick, innan han insåg att han faktiskt var det, och gav honom sedan ett slag i bakhuvudet.

"Aj!" tjöt Blaise, och de andra i klassen började fnittra åt honom. "Se nu vad du gjorde! Du skämde ut mig offentligt!"

"Som om det _aldrig_ har hänt", sa Draco ironiskt och himlade med ögonen.

"Seså, pojkar", sa Sprout. "Nu koncentrerar vi oss på vad vi ska göra. Jag kommer nu dela in er två och två. Mr Potter, du får jobba med Miss Näsström. Mr Flinch-Fletchley, du får jobba med Miss Abbott. Mr Mcmillan och Miss Bones, Miss Turpin och Mr Goldenstein, Mr Boot och Mr Finnegan, Miss Parkinson och Miss Granger, Miss Kira och Mr Longbottom, Miss Brucklehurst och Mr Thomas, Mr Corner och Miss Greengrass, Mr Crabbe och Mr Goyle, Mr Weasley och Miss Padma Patil, Miss Brown och Miss Parvati Patil, Miss Petersson och Mr Malfoy, och slutligen, Mr Zabini och Mr Andersson. Med eran partner ska ni nu försöka samla så mycket nektar som möjligt ifrån varsin Flora Aurora, men se upp; vätskan är mycket frätande."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Tur att inte Manda och Wera är här", viskade Lollo till Tuldus och Natta. "Då hade de kastat den där nektarn lite överallt."

"Ja, på alla andra än sig själva", sa Natta.

"På alla killar", sa Tuldus. "Men vänta lite… jag får jobba med Neville!" Hon skuttade lyckligt bort till den blyga pojken som syntes skina upp så fort hon kom i närheten.

"Jag går bort till Harry", sa Natta och började traska iväg.

Lollo skrattade smått ondskefullt och gnuggade sina händer. "Nu… nu kan jag djävlas så mycket jag vill med Mr Malfoy! Mwha!" Så gick hon bort till den blonde pojken som inte alls verkade vara så glad att se henne.

"Hur gick det på straffkommenderingen då?" frågade hon och armbågade honom i sidan. "Jag hörde att Ermin _kom_ och förstörde allt… tell me the dirty details!"

"Det angår dig inte", muttrade Draco.

"Nehe", sa Lollo och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag kan alltid fråga Wera senare, och få _hennes_ synvinkel av det hela."

Draco muttrade något ohörbart, och Lollo log triumferande.

"Hon måste ha nämnt Gerard Butler, va?" frågade Lollo.

Genast så blev Dracos blick mörk.

"Säg inget mer!" sa Lollo och gjorde en dramatisk handgest. "Dina ögon säger allt! Men det är normalt, hon pratar om honom hela tiden. Ibland kan det komma någon annan in i bilden, men han blir snabbt överkörd av Butler."

Draco muttrade något och slog ursinnigt ner blicken i golvet.

"Nemen", sa Lollo med baby-röst. "Inte van att bli dissad? Stackars liiiiiiiiiiiiten! Och _oooerfaaaaren_…! Naaaaaaaw… jag kan lägga in ett gott ooooord för dig, om du viiiiiiill!"

"Jag behöver ingen hjälp", snäste Draco. "Jag kan få vem jag vill, var jag vill, när jag vill, _hur_ jag vill!"

"Det tvivlar jag starkt på", sa Lollo.

"Okej!" sa Draco upprört. "Då säger vi såhär; jag ger dig femtio galleoner om jag inte lyckas fånga henne innan nästa vecka!"

"Haha, taget!" sa Lollo och de två skakade händer. "Du kommer aldrig att lyckas. Detta _måste_ jag se!"

"Hur kan du vara så säker på att jag kommer att misslyckas?" frågade han. "Till och med _du_ skulle kunna falla för min charm."

Vid detta laget låg Lollo ner på golvet, och kippade efter andan mellan varje skratt.

"Vänta du bara", morrade Draco och hans ögon smalnade. "Hon är min innan du hunnit säga Quidditch!" Sedan började han arbeta, medan Lollo fortfarande kämpade för att få lite luft till lungorna.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tuldus och Neville jobbade på glatt. De hade lyckats tömma halva blomman på sin nektar, och Tuldus började ta till med drastiska åtgärder för att få ut det sista.

"Kanske man ska göra såhär", sa Tuldus och närmade sig blomman med en kniv.

_Åh nej! Vad håller hon på mig?_ Tänkte Neville. "Nej!"

Tuldus tittade konstigt på honom. "Va? Varför inte då?"

"Det är lättare att vända den upp-och-ner och vänta på att det ska rinna ut", sa Neville och lyfte varsamt upp blomman och vände den om.

"Oj, du är riktigt bra på att ta hand om blommor", sa Tuldus imponerat.

"Ja, det är ju mitt favoritämne", sa Neville. "Jag har ju faktiskt ett U i det."

"U som i Ur-bra", sa Tuldus och log.

Neville mumlade lite och rodnade häftigt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Öhm", mumlade Harry. "Jag vet inte riktigt hur man ska göra…"

"Vi ska tömma den på nektar", sa Natta. "Spelar det någon roll hur man gör, bara det kommer ut?"

"Okej", sa Harry och klämde lite försiktigt på blomman. Tyvärr så råkade han klämma lite för hårt, och blommans nektar sprutade ut och hamnade på bröstet av Nattas förkläde, som genast började fräta bort.

_Åh nej!_ Tänkte Harry panikslaget. _Vad har jag gjort?_

"Men åh!" grymtade Natta. "Muuuu!"

"Öhm", sa Harry. "Bä?"

"Muuu!"

"Bäää?"

"Muuu!"

"Bäää!"

"Muuuuuuu!"

"Bäääääää?"

"MUUU!"

"BÄÄÄ!"

"Kuckelikuuuuu!" hördes bortifrån hörnet. Det var Blaise som också ville delta i bondgården. "Klockan är sjuuuu!"

"Öhm", sa Harry. "Jag kommer strax." Sedan sprang han iväg till andra sidan av klassrummet, där Ron stod. "Roooon!" gnällde han. "Ron, du bara _måste_ hjälpa mig!"

"Vad har du gjort nu då?" frågade Ron och suckade.

"Jag råkade spilla nektar på henne!" pep Harry. "Du måste hjälpa mig!"

"Harry, jag kan inte vara dig hjärna hela tiden!" sa Ron.

"Ron, du har ingen hjärna", sa Harry och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Nej, kanske inte det", sa Ron. Sedan tittade han ner ett slag, och sedan på Harry igen. "I alla fall inte här uppe!" Han pekade på sitt huvud, och Harry suckade och gick tillbaka till Natta. När han kom tillbaka var hålet på förklädet borta.

"Men, men…" sa han. "Det var ju nyss ett hål där!"

"Ja, men det försvann", sa Natta enkelt. "Puts väck, kaputt, borta med vinden, desaparecido, poissa, maqan, zhdukur, gone, disappeared, farinn, allés, verdwijnen, abeo, scomparire, hilang, kieuseru! Med andra ord; borta."

Harry tittade på henne med vidöppna ögon. Han hade tappat tråden någonstans vid desa-något.

"Alltså, jag bytte", sa Natta för att förenkla allt för honom. Han var ju trots allt bara en kille.


	12. Kapitel 11

**A/****N: **Taatatataaaaa! Mina damer och herrar! Här är det efterlängtade (?) kapitel 11! Hur ska det gå för de udda tonåringarna på den mystiska trollkonstskolan? :O Tjaa, läs, så får ni kanske veta ;)

Enjoy!**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 11  
><strong>_Flygande bollar med kvast och tillbehör_

Lektionen var nu över, och de fyra ungdomarna gick ut ifrån växthuset och började vandra mot matsalen för att äta middag.

"Hur gick det att arbeta med Blaise Zabini, Ermin?" frågade Lollo.

"Men, han är ju jättekonstig!" sa Ermin. "Han trodde jag var en tjej!"

"Men, är du inte det då?" frågade Lollo.

"Nä!" sa Ermin. "Gud vad elak du är."

"Men hon har ju inte _så_ fel", sa Tuldus.

"Nej, men det är ändå elakt", sa Ermin.

"Ja, men det är ju en annan sak", rättade Tuldus.

"Määh!" sa Ermin stött.

När de gick förbi ett fönster i en av korridorerna hittade dem Manda och Wera. De låg ihopsäckade på fönsterbrädan, antagligen efter en kraftig skrattattack. När de märkte att de andra stod och tittade på dem reste sig Wera till sittande ställning.

"Sa Sprutan något?" frågade hon.

"Nej", sa Natta.

"Hon hade fullt upp med att hjälpa stackars Justin Flinch-Fletchley, eftersom han jobbade ensam", sa Tuldus. "Hon sa att han skulle arbeta med Hannah Abbott, och hon är ju försvunnen."

"Kaputt", sa Natta instämmande.

"Alltså, ni bara _måste_ höra detta!" började Wera. "Snape och _Sofie_ har varit tillsammans!"

"VA?" skrek Lollo. "Vår Sofie?"

"Ja!" sa Wera. "Tänk er! Vår franskalärare och SPAPE!"

"Oh nooooo!" gnällde Lollo.

"Visst är det gulligt!" sa Manda.

"Jaaa!" sa Tuldus.

"Men give up!" sa Lollo. "Det är ju äckligt! Sjukt!"

"Varför då?" frågade Tuldus lite stött. "Kärlek är ju kärlek. Alla har ju rätt att vara kära."

"Det är Snape och Sofie vi snackar om nu", sa Lollo och höjde ögonbrynet.

"Ja, världen är bra liten", suckade Natta.

"Nej, den är _sjuk_!" sa Lollo.

"Behöver den sjukhusvård?" frågade Wera och började skratta.

"Ha ha", sa Lollo ironiskt. "Jättekul."

"Nu låter du som JC!" sa Wera mellan skratten.

"Men Wera", suckade Manda. "Men hörni, vet ni vad?"

"Nej", suckade Lollo.

"Manda har gjort bort sig totalt", sa Wera när hon slutat skratta tvärt. "Hon sa att hon var gravid, och hon nämnde namnen på alla killarna."

"Jag skulle ju berätta det, Wera!" sa Manda. "I alla fall, och så läste vi det där brevet ifrån Sofie där det stod—"

"Vänta lite", sa Lollo. "Vad för brev?"

"Ett brev som Theez hade hittat inne på Snapes kontor", sa Manda. "I det stod det i alla fall att Sofie skulle flytta ifrån Frankrike till Sverige, och dom kunde inte träffas på grund av någon dum grej mellan Sverige och England."

"Okej?" sa Lollo frågande. "Läskigt…"

"Jag vet!" sa Manda. "Och Cedric Diggory är miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"Och Draco Malfoy var SÅHÄR nära på att kyssa mig!" vrålade Wera och visade ett fjuttigt litet avstånd med fingrarna. "Sedan kom Ermin och förstörde allt! Jag hatar Ermin."

"Jag sa ju att han var din lilla älskling!" sa Lollo.

"Men jag behöver ju inte gilla honom bara för att han var nära på att kyssa mig", sa Wera. "Du vet, jag kanske bara ville utnyttja honom."

"Oh my god", suckade Lollo.

"Patrick-Alan pratar", sa Manda. "Jag vill ha mat."

"Åh, vilket gulligt namn!" tjöt Tuldus.

"Men snälla", suckade Lollo. "Patrik och Allan. Kunde du inte ha haft liiiite sämre fantasi? Tror du Cedric kommer bli så glad om du döper hans barn efter två av dina besattheter?"

"Vad?" frågade Manda. "Är det inte bra flyyyt? Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory. Patrick-Alan Diggory—"

"Manda", sa Tuldus tyst och petade på hennes axel.

"Vad?" frågade hon och tittade på Wera och Lollo som stod och pekade bakåt med höjda ögonbryn.

_Nej! Nu står han bakom mig!_ Tänkte Manda. "Tuldus", muttrade hon panikslaget. "Nu går vi!" Så gick de två snabbt iväg och lämnade Lollo, Wera och Natta skrattandes efter.

"Jag är också hungrig", sa Wera och började gå emot Stora Salen.

Natta, Lollo och Ermin började gå emot salen i sin egen takt. När de gick förbi Cedric hörde dem hur han själv gick och grubblade på namnen Patrick-Alan Diggory, och detta fick de två flickorna att börja skratta. Stackars lilla Ermin förstod ingenting.

När de kommit in till Stora Salen satte de sig vid respektive bord (?), förutom Ermin som följde med Lollo till Gryffindorbordet, där Wera, Manda och Tuldus satt och pratade. När Lollo och Ermin satte sig ner vid bordet sade Manda och Tuldus hejdå och satte sig vid sitt eget bord. Så plötsligt hördes Dumbledores stämma.

"Hohoooo!" sa han, och salen tystnade. "Hallå i stugan? Vi har en ny elev här idag – igen. Ermin Andersson, kan du komma hothithut? Jag menar hit."

"Varför då?" frågade Ermin och tittade på Wera och Lollo. "Jag vill ju inte gå up dit. Folk kommer ju stirra på mig."

"Men Ermin, du ska bli sorterad", sa Lollo. "Upp med dig nu!" Så drog hon upp honom och puttade fram honom. Med sakta steg gick han fram till Dumbledore som stod vid en pall och höll i en gammal hatt. När Ermin kom fram pekade han på hatten.

"Men gud vilken ful hatt!" sa han äcklat. "Säg inte att jag ska ha den på mig!"

"Jopps", sa Dumbledore. "Sitt ner, är du snäll."

Ermin gjorde som han sade, och satte sig ner. Sedan fick han den stora hatten över huvudet, och allt blev svart.

_Jaså du?_ Sa hatten. _Du är… speciell, må jag säga. Jag kan inte riktigt placera dig i något speciellt elevhem. Vart vill du komma?_

"Till någon jag känner", sa Ermin högt, och hela salen tittade på honom, och började fnittra. "Asså, nu fnissar alla åt mig!"

_Du ska snacka i tankarna!_ Sa hatten. _Men, då placerar jag dig i…_

"Slytherin!" vrålade hatten, och klagosamma stön hördes ifrån Slytherinbordet. _De kan behöva ett riktigt irritationsobjekt som insider._

"Vad bra, för jag känner folk där", sa Ermin. "Som den där blonda, där borta!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Så fort Draco hörde att Ermin placerades i Slytherin så spottade han ut pumpajuicen rakt i ansiktet på Blaise, som skrek till.

"Tack för duschen", sa Blaise och torkade bort pumpajuicen ur ansiktet.

När Draco sedan hörde att Ermin "kände" någon från Slytherin, en blondin, fick han spader.

"Han ska _inte_ – repetera _inte_—"

"Inte", sa Blaise.

"Du är dum Blaise", muttrade Draco. "Han ska _inte_ komma hit!"

"För sent", sa Blaise när den brunhåriga pojken kom närmare.

"Hej pojkar", sa han glatt och satte sig bredvid Draco som genast flyttade sig åt andra hållet. "Åh gud vad alla ser elaka ut här! Men ursh! Vilka fula kläder ni har! Men gud vilket fint hår!" Han pekade på alla möjliga människor, och petade i Dracos hår. "Säg inte att jag måste ha sådana fula kläder!" Han pekade på Dracos skolklädnad. "Jag vill inte se lika tjock ut som dig!"

"Jag är inte tjock", muttrade Draco. "Det är muskler."

"Ofta det där är muskler, det är ju alldeles mjukt!" sa Ermin och petade på Dracos överarm. "Okej då, det var ganska hårt, men jag vet att det bara är fett. Det kan ju faktiskt vara mättat fett."

Draco försökte gömma den bubblande ilskan. Istället funderade han på det mest effektiva sättet att bli av med Ermin.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

När middagen var över gick de fem flickorna bort emot quidditch-planen. Just då ploppade Theez fram.

"Vart ska niiii?" frågade hon.

"Till quidditch-planen och dregla efter Drac— jag menar Blaise", sa Wera.

"Va?" sa Theez ynkligt. "Han är ju min…"

"Äh, jag skämtar bara!" sa Wera. "Du kan ta honom. Jag har en annan!"

"Draco Malfoy", sa Lollo retsamt.

"Nopp", sa Wera. "Gerard Butler!"

Alla andra suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Wera, du _ääääääär_ patetisk!" sa Lollo.

"Alltså, Lollo", sa Wera. "Hur många gånger har du sagt det där till mig?"

"Tydligen inte tillräckligt!" sa Lollo.

"Lollo", sa Tuldus. "Du ska flyga på en kvast för första gången i ditt liv, och du ska komma med i quidditch-laget?"

"Japp", sa Lollo. "Jag får väl se hur det går. Jag är glad bara jag inte slår svanskotan."

"Så det hade varit bättre om du bryter benet?" frågade Natta.

"Japp", sa Lollo.

"Men du ska ju också flyga för första gången i ditt liv", sa Manda. "Och du tror att du ska komma med i laget?"

"Jag har redan flugit", sa Tuldus.

"När då?" frågade Natta.

"I mina drömmar!" sa Tuldus och gjorde en dramatisk gest.

När de kommit fram till quidditch-planen var det massvis med folk där. De flesta var antagligen vänner till lagmedlemmar och sökande.

"Vi går upp på läktaren och lämnar er här", sa Wera och gick upp till läktaren tillsammans med Manda, Theez och Natta.

"Jahapp", sa Lollo och tittade på Tuldus.

Sedan gick de båda in emot respektive omklädningsrum.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

När Lollo kommit in till tjejernas omklädningsrum blev hon mött av Angelina Johnson.

"Sökande?" frågade hon.

"Japp", sa Lollo.

"Vilken position?" frågade Angelina.

"Vaktare", sa Lollo med ett brett flin.

"Okej", sa Angelina och gav henne en quidditch-klädnad.

"Coolt", sa Lollo och gick in för att byta om. När hon var klar gick hon ut till planen där alla andra befann sig. Hon greppade en kvast och gick ut till mitten där alla andra var. Hon ställde sig bredvid Tuldus som log brett och dansade runt i sin kanariegula dräkt.

Det var Ravenclaw som började. De sökte en vaktare och en slagman, och det var femton som hade sökt till positionerna. Det tog inte lång tid, eftersom varenda en var så dålig, så allt de behövde var en halv minut var. När de äntligen plockat ut de bästa – vilket inte sade så mycket, eftersom alla var urdåliga – så var det Hufflepuffs tur. Lollo blickade upp emot läktaren och fick se Manda som dreglade över sin _kära_ Cedric. Sedan tittade hon på Tuldus och gav henne en lycka-till-kram.

Det tog inte så lång tid för Hufflepuff heller, men de hade inte så många som sökte till jagarpositionen – den enda som var ledig. Cedric – som faktiskt var en bra lagkapten – tröstade dem som det inte gått så bra för och uppmanade dem till att prova nästa år istället. Sist av Hufflepuffarna var Tuldus. Hon var väldigt nervös, eftersom hon var sist, och det var hennes första gång på en kvast. Men hon klarade sig galant, och gjorde mål fyra gånger av fem, vilket resulterade i att hon kom vidare, eftersom hon hade varit den bästa. Sedan var det Gryffindors tur. Det var ganska många som sökte till de tre olika positionerna. Man kan väl inte direkt säga att så många – tjejerna, då (och en och annan bög) – tog sporten på så stort allvar – det var mest därför att hunken Malcolm O'Malley skulle söka till positionen som jagare, och antagligen få den. Ingen av dem klarade sig särskilt bra. Efter att Lavender Brown brutit en nagel var det Lollos tur. Lollo var verkligen ingen sportslig människa, men hon gillade faktiskt känslan av att flyga på en kvast. Hon klarade det bra. Mycket bra, faktiskt. Hon räddade fem av sex, och var därmed den bästa hittills. I och försäg hade det bara varit fjortis-tjejer innan.

Efter henne var det Colin Creevy, och som väntat var han sämre än Lollo. Han räddade en av sex. Lollo var alltså den nya vaktaren. Hon tittade upp emot läktaren för att möta jublet ifrån sina vänner, men nejdå. Alla var upptagna med att spana in varsin kille. Det var bara Natta som vinkade glatt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Åh nej!" sa Draco. "Lollo kom vidare."

"Jaha?" sa Blaise. "Vad är det för fel med det?"

"Du tror seriöst att vi ska kunna få många poäng med _henne_ som vaktare?" frågade Draco. "Eller vänta, jag vänder på det; tror du seriöst att vi ska kunna få många poäng med _dig_ som vaktare?"

"Jag fattar inte", sa Blaise. "Men, det är nog bäst, för om jag känner dig rätt, så sa du något elakt."

"Det kan du skriva upp", muttrade Draco.

"Jag har inget papper", sa Blaise. "Ingen penna heller, för den delen!"

"Asså, gud!" sa Ermin. "Nu går jag bort till Wera, för ni är så tråkiga! Man fattar ju inte vad ni säger."

"Visst, gå du", sa Draco, nästan lite ivrigt.

"Men, vet ni vart hon är då?" frågade Ermin och tittade runt.

"Där", sa Draco och pekade mot henne utan att titta.

"Hur kan du veta det?" frågade Ermin. "Du har inte ens tittat!"

"Det har han visst!" sa Blaise. "En massa!"

Draco kontrade med ett slag i Blaises bakhuvud.

"Ja, vi syns sedan då!" sa Ermin. "Toodeloo!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera, Manda, Natta och Theez satt och tittade ner på folket på quidditch-planen. Det var Slytherins tur. Wera satt och tittade, mestadels med en drömmande blick, på den blonde lagkaptenen, medan Theez tittade lika drömmande på den svarthåriga vaktaren. Manda satt och tittade åt ett helt annat håll – Cedrics. Natta var den enda som välkomnade Ermin, Lollo och Tuldus när de anslöt sig till dem.

"Asså, vad är det egentligen ni kollar på?" frågade Ermin Wera, Manda och Theez. Inget svar. "Nehe."

"Grattis till vaktarpositionen!" sa Tuldus och kramade om Lollo.

"Grattis till jagarpositionen!" sa Lollo och kramade om Tuldus.

"Ja, grattis!" sa Natta och kramade om dem båda.

Quidditch-uttagningen slutade med att Slytherin hittade en ny jagare och en ny slagman. Vilket var tur, eftersom Wera och Theez hade suttit och gjort skumma ljud de senaste tio minuterna.

Tuldus och Lollo gick ner till planen igen för att ha ett snack med alla lagen. De andra fem ungdomarna gick tillbaka slottet.

Manda, Theez och Wera gick längst fram och diskuterade hur snygg den och dens rygg och rumpa såg ut på en kvast, medan Natta och Ermin gick bakom och pratade om skolarbeten.

"Åh, jag ska döda Tuldus!" morrade Manda. "Nej förresten, det ska jag inte. Nu har jag en anledning till att se på Cedric när han utövar världens sexigaste sport!"

"Sex?" frågade Wera i en aha-falsett.

"Näe!" sa Manda. "Quidditch!" Hon gjorde en dramatisk gest med armarna och Wera himlade med ögonen.


	13. Kapitel 12

**A/N: **Japp, det kungliga gänget är tillbaka! Jag hoppas ni har haft en härlig jul och en trevlig nyår, och nu när vi är inne på 2012, domedagsåret, ja, vad passar då bättre än just Kapitel 12? :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 12  
><strong>_Let's go girls, we're on the candy camera!_

Dagarna gick fort – eftersom de var mindre händelserika än de första – och helgen kom med stora steg.

De fyra quidditchlagen hade ordnat med en välkomstfest för de nya medlemmarna. Tyvärr så fick var och en bara ta med sig _en_ kompis, vilket gjorde Tuldus och Lollo väldigt kluvna.

"Jag ska nog ta med Natta", sa Lollo eftertänksamt. "Egentligen borde du ta med Ermin, bara för att jävlas med Manda och Wera!"

"Jo, det är sant", sa Tuldus.

"Ja, de tar nog sig in på ett eller annat sätt", sa Lollo.

"Sant", sa Tuldus.

De hade varit på deras första quidditch-träning, och var nu på väg till deras andra lektion, sista halvan av dubbeltimman med professor Binns.

"Okej, nu går vi sakta", sa Tuldus. "Jag vill gärna inte somna. Då kommer jag få svårt att sova inatt."

"Funkar för mig", sa Lollo.

När de kom in till klassrummet satt Manda, Wera, Natta och Ermin vid den bakre raden. Manda och Wera sov medan Ermin och Natta noterade det viktiga som Binns sade. De satte sig på bänkarna bredvid Ermin och Natta, och tog fram varsitt ritblock.

När lektion var slut vaknade Wera och Manda som på beställning. De sex ungdomarna gick ut ur klassrummet och satte sig i någon öde korridor på tredje våningen.

"Vet ni?" sa Lollo. "Det ska vara fest ikväll för quidditchlagen, och vi får ta med oss _en_ kompis!"

"Ta mig!" ropade Manda, Wera och Ermin i kör.

"Vi har redan bestämt hur alla ska kunna komma in", sa Tuldus.

Precis då hördes ett högt _pang_, och Theez anslöt sig till ungdomarna.

"Vad händer här då?" frågade hon.

"Fest för quidditchlagen", sa Natta.

"Åh!" sa Theez. "Får vi följa med?"

"Japp, och såhär är planen", sa Tuldus. "Jag tar med mig Ermin, Lollo tar med sig Natta, och Manda och Wera klarar sig på egen hand."

Både Manda och Wera tittade ner på sina välvuxna Tinky-Winky och Dipsy, och Lala och Poe och sedan på varandra.

"Det sköter vi", sa Manda och puffade upp Tinky-Winky och Dipsy.

"Självfallet", instämde Wera och puffade upp Lala och Poe.

"Varför döpte ni era bröst efter Teletubbies?" frågade Lollo med höjt ögonbryn.

"Nått ska de ju heta", sa Wera och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men jag då?" frågade Theez.

"Du kan ju poffa fram här och där!" sa Tuldus och gjorde konstiga handrörelser.

"Ja, just det!" sa Theez, precis som om hon fått en aha-upplevelse.

Tiden gick, och det började närma sig för fest. De sex ungdomarna hade hittat till vid-behov-rummet, och det hade varit fyllt av festkläder.

"Vad ska jag ha på mig?" frågade Manda panikslaget.

"Kläder?" sa Natta ironiskt.

Wera flämtade till. "Vi springer nakna!"

"Ja, Draco skulle säkert uppskatta det", sa Lollo och skrattade.

"Självklart", sa Wera. "Men, jag tänker inte ge honom det nöjet."

"Nehe", sa Lollo. "Då kan ju du och din lilla älskling fortsätta med er katt– och– råtta-lek."

"Mjau", sa Wera och gick sedan för att leta kläder.

"Titta vad jag hittade!" tjöt Tuldus och kom framskuttandes med en rutig klänning som gick ner till knäna i färgerna gult och grönt.

"Okej, den där var _såå_ gräslig", sa Wera. "Den passar dig!"

"Jag vet", sa Tuldus lyckligt och skuttade in till en provhytt för att byta om.

"Jag vill göra något med mitt hår", sa Lollo fundersamt. Så plötsligt ploppade det upp tre hårstylister som alla attackerade Lollo med sax och en frisörstol. Sedan försvann de in i ett rum.

"Okej", sa Wera. "Creepy…"

"Har du hittat något, Natta?" frågade Manda.

"Japp", sa Natta och höll upp en söt lila klänning som gick ner till knäna.

"Yay", sa Manda och gav tummen upp. Sedan flämtade hon till kraftigt. "Jag… har… hittat… min… _perfekta_… Manda-klänning!" Så höll hon upp en svart klänning med vita prickar. Den slutade lite ovanför knäna, och kjolen var puffig.

"Perfection!" sa Wera. Sedan höll hon upp en kort, tajt, röd klänning. "Vad tycks?"

"Den där är verkligen du, Wera", sa Tuldus, som precis kommit tillbaka med den grön-gula klänningen på.

"Åh, prostitution", sa Manda och pekade.

"Japp", sa Wera och gick iväg för att byta om.

Manda gick också iväg, liksom Natta. Ermin hade redan bytt om till en röd, långärmad skjorta – som flickorna tvingat på honom – och ett par tajta, svarta jeans.

Theez ploppade upp, hållandes i en puffig, svart lolita-klänning. "Den _häääär_ är jag kär i!" Sedan sprang hon för att byta om.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sitter den här skjortan bra?" frågade Harry Ron medan han fixade sig i spegeln.

"Den sitter som mannen i kvinnan", sa Ron och nickade.

"Att du alltid ska vara så vulgär!" sa Harry. Skjortan var lila, och egentligen lite för stor.

"Äh, ta det lugnt", sa Ron. "Det brukar ändå vara mörk på dansgolvet!"

"Jag litar på dig, Ron", sa Harry och log.

Sedan vände sig Ron till Harry. "Kolla! Fred och George köpte en skjorta till mig! Visst är det ball?"

Harry fick en liten chock när han såg den. Den var i Chudley Cannons-gult och hade orangea krudelutter lite överallt. "Den är… unik."

"Jag vet", sa Ron och log självgott. "Vi får väl se hur tjejerna kan motstå mig nu!"

Harry nickade. Han bestämde sig för att hålla den brutala sanningen för sig själv.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_ARGH_!" vrålade Draco. "Ingenting passar!"

"Jag får inte mitt hår att stå!" tjöt Blaise. "Jag vill se ut som dem där i mugglartidingarna! Som dem där som tjejerna älskar!"

"Ta på dig en mössa, mina problem är större!" vrålade Draco. "Ingenting passar!"

"Men gå naken då!" vrålade Blaise. "Det skulle i alla fall Wera gilla." Han armbågade Draco i sidan med ett menande leende.

"Jag tänker inte ge henne det nöjet", sa Draco. "Inte än."

Draco tog slutligen på sig ett par svarta jeans och en mörkgrön skjorta. Blaise hade tagit på sig ett par svarta jeans, en svart skjorta och ett nitbälte.

När Blaise äntligen fått sitt svarta hår att stå där bak, och sin lugg låg perfekt diagonalt över ansiktet log han självgott och smekte sig själv över överkroppen. "_I'm too sexy for my party, too sexy for my party_!"

Draco suckade och himlade med ögonen. "Blaise, det är fult att ljuga."

"Oj, förlåt", sa Blaise. "Jag menar såklart _our party_!"

"Jag menade inte det", sa Draco och suckade.

Blaise tänkte efter ett tag, och sedan flämtade han till. "Förlåt!" tjöt han. "Förlåt för att jag sa att du hade rutiga sockor på dig den femte augusti förra året!"

Draco suckade och himlade med ögonen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cedric Diggory stod inne i Hufflepuff-pojkarnas badrum. Han hade valt att ha på sig något enkelt till festen, så han valde ett par vanliga, slitna jeans, och en vanlig vit skjorta med löst hängande slips. En av hans bästa vänner Owen Watson stod bredvid honom och kämpade med att knuta en vanlig, hederlig slipsknut.

"Alltså, jag har aldrig fattat hur man gör det här!" muttrade Owen frustrerat.

"Elementärt, min käre Watson", sa Cedric. "Du gör bara såhär." Så knöt han slipsknuten åt honom, fint och prydligt.

"Tack", sa Owen.

Så kom Michael Barnaby in till badrummet – personen som avslutade trion. "Så, kommer det vara några snygga brudar där då?"

"Ja, de _nya_ kommer ju vara där!" sa Owen. "Du verkar ju gilla den där korta rödtotten, eller hur, _Ceddan_?"

Cedric sträckte på sig generat. "För det första så heter jag _Cedric_, och för det andra så är hon ingen kort rödtott. Eller… jo, men hon har ett namn!"

"Vad?" frågade Michael.

"Miranda Swanström", sa Cedric lite drömmande.

Michael och Owen tittade på varandra och började skratta. "Ceddan och Mirre?" sa de i kör.

"Cedric och Miranda!" rättade Cedric. "Och dessutom är jag inte kär."

"Det sa vi inte heller", sa Owen och armbågade Cedric i sidan. "Men det är säkert sant." Det sista viskade han så att bara Michael hörde.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera, Manda, Natta, Tuldus, Theez och Ermin var alla klara med sina utseenden och outfits. Nu var det bara Lollo som saknades.

"Jag undra vad de gör med henne!" sa Wera menande.

"Inga fantasier nu, Wera", sa Manda.

"Det behöver ni inte ha heller." Det var Lollo som kom gåendes med axellångt orangerött hår (som var uppsatt i en svinrygg), en vit klänning med stora, svarta prickar, och med väldigt fluffig kjol, och ett rött, brett skärp under bysten, inspirerat ifrån femtiotalet.

"Wow", sa Manda. "Den där klänningen gillade jag!"

"Du har ju nästan en likadan", sa Wera.

"Ja, just därför!" sa Manda.

"Gud så fin du blev i håret!" sa Tuldus i förtjusning.

"Aja, men kan vi gå nu?" frågade Ermin otåligt.

De sju ungdomarna började gå emot där festen skulle hållas – nere i källaren. Även om lagmedlemmarna bara fick ta med sig en var, så var det ändå fler som skulle dit. Nästan alla ifrån femte årskursen och uppåt var festklädda och på väg ner till källaren.

När de kom fram kunde Lollo, Tuldus, Ermin och Natta gå in direkt, medan Wera och Manda blev stoppade av två ifrån den nionde årskursen.

"Ni får inte komma in", sa en av dem.

"Men, hallå?" sa Wera. "Andra har ju fått göra det!"

"Ja, men ni är inte med i något quidditchlag", sa den andre.

"Men, jag är", sa plötsligt en röst bakom Wera och Manda. Båda flickorna tittade bakåt och fick syn på Draco. "Hon är med mig", sa han och tog tag i Wera och gick in.

"Du tog din tid", muttrade Wera.

"Jag var tvungen att hitta kläder som skulle passa", sa Draco bortförklarande.

"Aja, det passar i alla fall", sa Wera och tittade drömmande på honom. Men genast fick hon tillbaka sitt stoneface. "Sten." Sedan gick hon iväg. "Just det!" sade hon plötsligt och stannade upp. "Manda!"

Manda stod och stampade på foten med armarna i kors medan hon väntade på att Wera skulle komma och hämta henne. De två ifrån nionde årskursen tittade konstigt på henne, men hon var för irriterad för att titta tillbaka. Så såg hon Wera kommandes emot henne, och greppa hennes arm.

"Hon är med mig", sa hon och drog in Manda i rummet.

"Det tog tid!" sa Manda.

"Klaga inte", sa Wera. "Jag fick ju in dig!" Så började de båda skratta vilt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Festrummet kryllade av människor, och mitt bland dem stod Blaise och tittade runt. "Är hon inte här?" muttrade han för sig själv. Men så fick han syn på en flicka, som han så väl kände igen, även fast hon såg så annorlunda ut. Han samlade till sig mod och gick fram till henne.

När han kom fram tittade han på Theez, och hon tittade på honom, och han tappade allt mod igen.

"V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-vill d-d-du d-d-d-dansa m-m-m-m-m-mig?" stammade han fram.

Utan ett ord nickade Theez, och gjorde konstiga ljud.

"Mooshi-mooshi på dig med!" sa Blaise glatt och drog ut henne på dansgolvet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco lade handen på sin panna när han såg Blaises beteende. "Man ska inte fråga", suckade han för sig själv. "Man ska bara dra med dem!" Så gick han fram till Wera som stod med Tuldus och Neville vid baren, och tog tag i henne.

"Kom, vi ska dansa", sa han och drog i henne.

"Nej!" sa Wera och stretade emot, men hon kom inte så långt. "Nej." Hon upprepade samma procedur, men med samma resultat.

"Men snälla", sa Draco och himlade med ögonen. "Jag vet att du vill!"

Wera bara suckade frustrerat och följde med Draco ut på dansgolvet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tuldus och Neville stod och tittade på Draco och Wera när de dansade till den tryckande musiken.

"Varför blev kvinnan det svagare könet?" frågade Tuldus.

Neville var tyst en stund innan han öppnade munnen och sade; "Män passar bättre i muskler än kvinnor."

"Det har jag aldrig tänkt på förut", sa Tuldus. "Du har nog rätt!"

Sedan tittade de på varandra, och Neville bockade sig och sträckte fram handen. "Fålot denna frans?"

"Mwwöööö", svarade Tuldus och greppade hans hand, och även de snurrade ut till dansgolvet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Natta satt vid ett bord och drack lite bål. Hon hade fullt upp med att knäppa kort på alla som dansade att hon inte märkte Harry som kommit fram till henne med ett trevande och nervöst leende.

Han ville att hon skulle se honom, utan att verka _för_ desperat. Han lutade sig lite närmare, tills han halkade till, och tappade sitt glas i golvet. Det positiva med detta var att Natta tittade på honom.

"Hej", sa han kort och satte sig ner mitt emot henne. "Sååååå… vackert väder idag."

"Ja", sa Natta och nickade.

"Ja, mycket", sa Harry, och försökte verka helt random och avslappnad. "Förresten, visste du att pingviner kan flyta?"

Natta tittade på honom med höjt ögonbryn och nickade sedan. "Nej, men jag vet det nu."

"Ja", sa Harry kort och tittade ner i bordet. _Snyggt jobbat, Casanova!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I den tunga folkmassan kunde det ibland vara lite svårt att se vart man gick, vilket både Manda och Cedric råkade ut för när de backade in i varandra.

"Åh, förlåt!" pep Manda.

"Det gör ingenting", svarade Cedric.

De var båda tysta ett tag, och sedan började en ny låt att spelas.

"Jo", sa Cedric. "Det är så att jag är jättebra på att dansa just denna låt." Han blinkade mot henne charmigt.

"Men", sa Manda. "Jag är jättedålig på att dansa till denna musik!"

"Det gör ingenting, du kan stå på mina fötter", sade han och log.

Manda log tillbaka drömmande och tog hans hand.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tiden gick, och festen blev allt vildare. Det var nog mer än en som hade druckit lite för mycket eldwhiskey, och till och med Dumbledore hade anlänt för att vicka på höfterna och svänga med skägget.

Efter ett tag hade festen lugnat ner sig, och det var dags för en tryckare.

Wera och Draco hade dansat med varandra hela kvällen, och även denna dans dansade de tillsammans.

Manda och Cedric hade också lyckats finna varandra, och dansade denna tryckare, även fast längdskillnaden mellan dem båda fick allt att se ganska roligt ut.

Harry hade äntligen fått med sig Natta ut på dansgolvet, och de dansade nu tryckare, till Harrys stora förtjusning.

Tuldus och Neville hade även de dansat tillsammans hela kvällen, och tyckt att en tryckare skulle vara mysigt.

Theez och Blaise hade dansat tryckare hela kvällen, eftersom det var den enda dans Blaise var bra på, så denna dans var inget undantag.

Lollo och George, som innan bara hade gått runt och slagit vad om vad som skulle hända under festen, hade också funnit varandra till denna dans.

Och Ermin hade egentligen ingen lust att dansa tryckare, utan tyckte att det skulle vara roligare med discodans, hade ändå börjat dansa med Luna Lovegood.

Dumbledore var fortfarande kvar i källaren, och dansade lugnt och rytmiskt med sitt mjuka skägg.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Just när Theez och Blaise dansade som bäst hörde Theez hur husalferna kallade på henne. _Kunde de inte ha väntat i två minuter till_? Tänkte hon olyckligt.

"Förlåt", viskade hon så ynkligt att Blaise inte ens hörde, och sedan försvann hon med ett _pang_.

Blaise hoppade till, och fumlade i mörkret. "Vart tog du vägen?" frågade han. När han äntligen hittat tillbaka till henne tog han ett fastare grepp och suckade lyckligt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco och Wera dansade nära varandra, och Draco hade kanske tagit den där intimiteten lite för långt.

"Draco", sade Wera fundersamt, och lite irriterat. "Var är dina händer?"

"Här nere", sa Draco charmigt och Wera kände ett litet kläm i hennes bak.

"Det är inte de händerna jag menar!" flämtade Wera.

Draco spärrade upp ögonen och tittade på henne i mörkret. "_Tänd_!" vrålade han, och musiken stoppades, och lamporna tändes. Draco kunde se två händer liggandes över Weras Lala och Poe, och han gick runt för att se vem händerna tillhörde. Till sin stora förvåning fick han se Blaise lutandes mot Weras bakhuvud medan han fortfarande vaggade fram och tillbaka till en tyst melodi.

"_BLAISE_!" vrålade Draco.

"Det är mitt namn, slit inte ut det", mumlade Blaise.

"Släpp mig!" spottade Wera fram och slet bort Blaises händer.

Han öppnade ögonen och skrek till. Han ögon var stora som jordglober, och han andades snabbt. "V-var tog Theez vägen?"

"Ja, inte vet jag!" vrålade Draco. "Men hon är inte Theez!"

Blaise tittade panikslaget på Draco, och Draco himlade med ögonen.

"Kom med", morrade han och tog tag i Blaises krage och släpade med honom ut. "Hur kunde du?"

"M-men… men… jag trodde det var Theez!" sa Blaise.

"Men, det var det inte!" sa Draco. "Du förstörde allt!"

"Förlåt", mumlade Blaise och tittade ner på golvet. Sedan tittade han upp igen. "Å andra sidan… du har mycket att se fram emot!" Han gav Draco tummen upp, och blinkade med ena ögat. "De var fasta och fina."

"ARGH!" vrålade Draco.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Medan festen fick upp tempot igen gick Manda, Wera, Lollo, Natta, Tuldus och Ermin ut för att ta lite luft. Wera ville egentligen inte, men följde med efter lite övertalning. De satte sig utanför den stora ekporten och började prata.

Manda och Wera babblade i 120 kilometer i timman igen, så de fyra andra bestämde sig för att gå in igen efter fyrtiofem minuter, medan Manda och Wera fortsatte prata.

När de fyra ungdomarna hade kommit in till festlokalen igen hade tempot gått upp så mycket att alla hoppade runt som galna antiloper – till och med Dumbledore.

Så helt plötsligt, efter ett litet tag, blev det alldeles mörkt och tyst, och Lee Jordan kom upp på scenen som fanns där.

"Filma detta!" sa Lollo till Natta, som genast tog upp kameran.

"Och nu, mina damer och herrar", sade han, "vill jag presentera… Fab Five!"

Så började låten "Man, I feel like a woman" med Shania Twain spelas, och Dumbledore klev in på scen med fjolliga rörelser, och mimade överdrivet till den inledande textraden; "Let's go, girls!" Sedan kom Draco, Blaise, Harry och Cedric in på scen, alla med fjolliga rörelser, konstigs knäppta skjortor och rufsigt hår.

Sedan började alla fem dansa till låten, väldigt synkat, och väldigt feminint, med Dumbledore som mimade till texten.

Publiken vrålade och tjöt av glädje och förtjusning när pojkarna bredvid Dumbledore slet av sig sina skjortor mitt i låten, och dansade vilt.

"Det är så jävla typiskt att Wera och Manda missar detta!" sa Lollo mellan sina skratt.

"Ja", sa Tuldus som skrattade så att tårarna sprutade.

Den stora finalen i detta komiska nummer var när Dumbledore slet av sig sin lila klädnad och visade sina leopardmönstrade sidenkallingar med matchande linne.

"Thank you, thank you very much", sa Dumbledore och gjorde Peace-märken, och tog emot de vilda applåderna.

Sedan började ungdomarna utrymma lokalen, glada och fulla av både adrenalin och eldwhiskey.

Lollo, Natta, Tuldus och Ermin gick ut igen till Manda och Wera som nästan precis pratat klart om allt som hänt. Lollo berättade vad de just hade missat, och både Manda och Wera vrålade ilsket och kastade av sig skorna och rusade ut emot sjön och skrek och hojtade. Tuldus gjorde samma sak, och Natta och Lollo tittade på varandra och följde Tuldus exempel. Ermin orkade varken skrika eller ta av sig skorna, men han följde med ändå, efter han tagit reda på alla skor som låg utspridda på marken. De fem tjejerna och Ermin snurrade runt glatt på gräset vid sjön, tills alla kollapsade under ett stort träd och alla pustade ut i en stor, kollektiv suck.

"Men", sa Natta sedan, "vi filmade allt."

"Natta, du är en ängel!" sa Manda.

Sedan somnade dem gott.


	14. Kapitel 13

**A/N: **Jajjamensan, jag är tillbaka! Eller ja, PUFF är tillbaka! (och jag kan ju säga, att när denna är klar, väntar mängder av framtida äventyr! :3)

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 13  
><strong>_Baksmälla med bakvikt och relationskriser_

Morgonsolen steg över de gröna vidderna och väckte upp de sex ungdomarna som låg och sov på gräset under trädet. Wera var det första som vaknade och upptäckte att de alla låg i en stor hög, där även Theez hade anslutit sig.

Hon suckade av lättnad. "Det var alltså därför jag frös så mycket. Jag som trodde jag var naken!"

Så började de andra vakna till och sätta sig upp. De enda som låg kvar på gräset var Lollo, Manda och Theez.

"Åh, så fin man känner sig", sa Tuldus ironiskt.

"Vadå?" frågade Natta. "Dagens stil."

"Sa ni att ni skulle köra doggy-style?" frågade Wera förvånat.

"Nej Wera, inte nu", gnällde Theez ifrån marken. "Jag orkar inte, jag är för trött!"

Alla blev alldeles tysta, förutom Lollo. "Vad snackar ni om egentligen?"

"Mmmm", mumlade Manda. "Cedric…"

Så började alla asgarva, förutom Ermin som blev så förskräckt av att se sin egen spegelbild i vattnet att han sprang in till skolan och in till närmsta toalett.

De sex flickorna vandrade långsamt in till skolan igen efter sin skrattattack. De gick in till Stora Salen där de till sin förvånad bara såg förstaårselever till fjärdeårselever och ett x antal elever som inte hade varit på festen.

"Var är alla?" frågade Manda chockat.

"Jag vet inte", sa Tuldus.

"Ja, antagligen inte här", sa Natta.

"Alltså, det är orättvist", sa Tuldus. "Allt du säger är alltid logiskt, Natta!"

"Ja, så kan det va", sa Natta med ett axelryck.

"A, skit samma", sa Wera. "Jag är hungrig." Så satte hon sig ner vid första bästa bord, och de andra satte sig vid henne.

De började ta för sig av maten, och när de ätit ett tag började de höra distanta röster. Det lät som om en hel hop av människor kom gåendes mot salen. Dörrarna öppnades, och alla festprissar kom instapplandes, stödjandes mot varandra. En del sjöng lite halvdant på någon fyllevisa, medan vissa gäspade och sträckte på sig. Ingen av dem visste nog vad de hade på sig, eftersom vissa kom med slipsar på huvudena, och en del av killarna och tjejerna hade bytt utstyrsel med varandra.

Manda, Wera, Lollo, Natta, Tuldus och Theez kunde inte göra annat än att glo på de inkommande med stora ögon och öppnade munnar.

"Vad. Har. De. Gjort?" frågade Manda med tennisbollsögon.

"De har antagligen festat, som vi", sa Tuldus medan Wera suckade frustrerat.

Så började Theez ge ifrån sig konstiga, desperata ljud, och hon lade huvudet på bordet med ett generat uttryck.

"Vad är det med dig då?" frågade Lollo.

Theez pekade mot entrén, och de andra tittade dit. När de såg Blaise komma ingåendes med en kort, fluffig, rosa kjol började de alla gapskratta.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Blaise och Draco hade haft en händelserik natt. Inte för att de kom ihåg något, men ändå. Det var till och med så att ingen av dem hade lyckats märka att Blaise faktiskt bar kjol. När han tittade ner och märkte sin märkliga klädnad ryckte han på axlarna.

"Jag tyckte väl att det fläktade gott om kronjuvelerna", sa han.

Draco suckade. "Jag kommer aldrig sluta skämmas för dig, va?"

"Nej", sa Blaise. "Antagligen inte." Sedan suckade han. "Men, alltså! Du borde verkligen prova!"

"Nej tack", muttrade Draco. "Jag avstår."

"Skyll dig själv", sa Blaise.

De satte sig ner vid Slytherinbordet och gäspade i kör.

"Jag dansade med Theez!" sa Blaise lyckligt.

"Who cares? Du tog Wera på brösten", muttrade Draco.

"Det var inte meningen!" tjöt Blaise. "Theez bara försvann!"

"Jaha, men du ska ändå inte tafsa på Wera!" muttrade Draco.

"Det var ju inte mitt fel", muttrade Blaise sorgset. "Dessutom var jag inte den enda."

"Blaise, du är liten, patetisk, korkad och du kommer _aldrig_ få Theez!" sa Draco frustrerat.

Det var droppen som fick Blaise att rinna över. "Hur… vågar… du?" flämtade Blaise. "Du… du… duuuuuu…!"

"Jag vad?" frågade Draco med höjt ögonbryn.

"Inga spydigheter nu!" morrade Blaise. "Annars avslöjar jag ditt _riktiga _namn…"

"Det vågar inte", sa Draco hotfullt.

"Try me", sa Blaise med ett vridet leende. "Draco Lucius _BORIS_ Malfoy!"

Hela salen lades i tystnad, och Draco tittade på honom med uppspärrade, skräckslagna ögon. Så hördes ett ilande skratt. Det var Wera som låg på golvet och vred sig i skratt.

"Boris?" vrålade hon. "Så avtändande!"

Så började alla i salen att skratta.

"Allihopa!" ropade Draco trött och ställde sig upp. Alla i salen tystnade och tittade på honom. "Det finns en naturlig förklaring till detta; min pappa hade en mäktig farbror ifrån Ryssland som hette Boris."

"Och han var… _transa_", la Blaise till kallt.

"Det är bara _din_ teori!" morrade Draco.

"Han bar ju kvinnokläder!" sa Blaise.

"Han bar _kilt_!" vrålade Draco. "Det är en skotsk folkdräkt!"

Blaise tystnade ett tag för att fundera, men sade sedan (när han inte hittade någon motkommentar); "Byt inte ämne nu! Sitt ner!"

Och med ens satte sig Draco ner med uppspärrade ögon. _Vad är det som händer här?_ Tänkte han. _Är världen upp-och-ned? Nej, mitt hår ligger rätt…_

"Men pojkar", sa McGonagall förvånat. "Nu får ni lugna ner er!"

"Nej!" vrålade Blaise. "Vi har relationskris här!" Så tittade han på de andra i salen. "Från och med denna stund har _ingen_ – och jag menar _ingen_ – rätt att kalla mig liten och patetisk längre!" vrålade Blaise. "Är det förstått?"

"Men snälla", suckade Draco. "Var inte så mesig!"

"_DU_!" vrålade Blaise och pekade på Draco. "Din pompöse, perversa… _pottfisk_!"

"Pottfisk?" frågade Draco med höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja, det var det enda kränkande jag kunde komma på på P", muttrade Blaise. "Byt inte ämne nu igen!" Sedan fortsatte han vråla. "Du har minst rätt av _alla_ att håna mig – även fast jag vet att du kommer göra det ändå." Så tog han ett djupt andetag. "Och du ska veta, att innan veckan är slut—"

"Det är lördag idag", sa Draco.

"Innan _nästa_ vecka är slut, kommer Therése Sjöberg vara…" Han tog ett djupt andetag. "_Min_."

Åter igen lades en tryckande tystnade över salen, och Blaise återhämtade sig ifrån sitt plötsliga utbrott. Så plötsligt hördes någons applåder. Det var Draco som applåderade med uppspärrade ögon, och han reste sig upp.

"Grattis, min vän", sade han. "Äntligen är du en _man_."

Så började alla andra i salen också applådera, och Blaise log generat.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En annan som var generad var lilla Theez som satt vid andra änden av rummet med högrött ansikte, och gjorde konstiga ljud.

"Grattis", sa Wera. "Äntligen är han en man." Så ryckte hon på axlarna. "Whatever. När kommer bröllopet?"

Theez gav bara ifrån sig skumma ljud, och hon begravde ansiktet i sina händer.

"Åh, så gulligt!" sa Tuldus och tittade bort mot spektaklet vid Slytherinbordet.

"Ja, nu vet du i alla fall att han vill ha dig", sa Lollo.

"Var inte det ganska självklart?" frågade Manda.

"Precis", sa Tuldus instämmande.

"Men nu är det ju helt bekräftat", sa Wera. "Nu har han till och med erkänt det inför alla på hela Hogwarts."

Lördagen gick ganska fort. Nästan alla ifrån femte årskursen och uppåt var väldigt sega under hela dagen, förutom Blaise som kände sig som herren på täppan. Draco var helt enkelt för trött för att säga ifrån.

Manda, Wera, Tuldus, Lollo och Natta spenderade dagen utomhus, eftersom det var så fint väder, medan stackars lilla Theez fick springa omkring och städa inomhus.

Ermin roade sig med att ge Draco styling-tips, till Dracos stora förfäran.

När kvällen kom gick alla och lade sig tidigt, speciellt Quidditch-lagen, eftersom i morgon var den första stora träningen.

Morgonen kom, och Lollo vaknade upp i Gryffindors sovrum. Hon sträckte på sig och stapplade trött in till tjejernas toalett. Där tog hon på sig softa kläder och borstade tänderna, sedan gick hon ner till Stora Salen, där de andra i de andra lagen redan satt och åt.

"God morgon!" sa Tuldus glatt när Lollo satte sig ner mitt emot henne.

Lollo mumlade någon ohörbart.

"Gud så kul det ska bli med träning!" sa Tuldus. "Tycker du inte det?"

Åter igen mumlade Lollo något ohörbart.

"Ja, du, det är bäst att du vaknar till lite", sa Tuldus och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Det kommer nog inte bli så lätt att flyga om du är så trött."

Så kom Blaise och satte sig ner bredvid dem, följd av en enormt trött Draco.

"Hur tog hon det?" frågade Blaise extremt nyfiket.

"Jodå", sa Tuldus och skrattade smått.

"Man kan säga att det kom som en blixt från en klar himmel", sa Lollo och nickade.

"Ah", sa Blaise, sedan funderade han ett tag. "Är det bra eller dåligt?"

"Bra, tror jag", sa Lollo.

"Ja, hon gillar dig i alla fall", sa Tuldus.

"YES!" vrålade Blaise. "Haha! Hörde du det, Draco? Hon _gillar_ mig! _Theezy gillar mig, aha! Theezy gillar mig, aha! Theezy! Theezy! Theezy! Theezy! Theezy gillar mig! Yay_!"

Draco suckade. "Jag är omringad av idioter."

När de ätit klart reste sig alla fyra, och tillsammans promenerade dem ner till Quidditch-planen.

Spelarna delade upp sig i respektive lag, och de använde varsin halva av de två halvorna på spelplanen. Sedan började träningen.

Manda, Wera, Natta, Ermin och Theez hade alla tagit sig till arenan för att beskåda denna första träning.

Det gick bra för både Lollo och Tuldus, men det var inte de som fick uppmärksamheten av vännerna, förutom av Natta.

Manda höll ögonen på Cedric medan han flög omkring i luften. Han var nog den mest erfarna och duktiga flygaren på Hogwarts, och han visade djärva trick framför Manda, och avslutade alltid med att blinka med ena ögat mot henne, som fick henne att smälta ännu mer.

Wera spanade såklart in Draco och avgjorde när han skulle vara snyggast; i sin fina kropp efter en hård Quidditch-match eller efter en het dusch.

Theez spanade in Blaise, såklart, men var fortfarande väldigt generad efter hans… extrema uttalande dagen innan.

Ermin satt och läste Cosmopolitan; han tyckte inte Quidditch var så intressant.

Blaise flög förbi läktaren och ropade efter Theez som skräckslaget tittade upp.

"Kolla här!" vrålade han och flög runt. "Fly on the wings of love! Fly baby, fl—" Längre hann han inte innan han kraschade in i ett av läktar tornen, men kom sedan ut på andra sidan. "Reaching the stars above! Touching the sk—" Åter igen flög han in i ett av läktar tornen. Men när han kom ut på andra sidan skrattade han. "Jag är okej! Jag lovar! Fly me to the moon and let me play among the star—" Ännu ett läktar torn blev träffat av honom, och när han kom ut på andra sidan fortsatte han sjunga.

"Blaise, håll käft!" vrålade alla andra i kör, men Blaise hörde inte.

"I believe I can fl—" När han träffade det sista tornet flög han aldrig igenom, utan ramlade istället ner på backen med ett _aj_. "Okej", sa han. "Jag ger mig."

"Det var mycket 'fly' där, du", sa Fred till George.

"Ja", sa George. "Hur många var det egentligen? Vi räknar."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco flög bara omkring, rätt så högt uppe i skyn. Han var för trött för att riktigt koncentrera sig, även fast han var lagets kapten.

Så helt plötsligt kände han en stor bakvikt på kvasten, och två armar som låste sig runt honom. Sedan hördes ett panikslaget skri som blandades med lite gurgel, och han själv skrek panikslaget. Han tittade bakåt och fick syn på en tjej med olivbruna ögon och svart, axellångt, rufsigt hår med gröna slingor längst fram och konstiga, rosa goggles på huvudet. Han spärrade upp ögonen och skrek ännu mer, och så gjorde hon desamma. Så störtade dem neråt, och han kunde inte styra upp kvasten.

"Men _styr_ då!" vrålade tjejen galet.

"Det är inte så lätt när man har _bakvikt_!" vrålade Draco tillbaka medan marken kom närmre och närmre.

"JA-HA?" gurglade tjejen. "Också ska man ju vara _oförskämd_ på toppen av allt?"

"Vi har inte _tid_ för ursäkter nu!" vrålade Draco. "Om du nu inte har _märkt_ det så är vi i en lite _knivig_ situation just nu!"

"Amen, skyll ifrån dig!" vrålade tjejen.

"Blaise!" vrålade Draco. "Blaise, hjälp!"

Blaise, som hade iakttagit allt, skyndade sig att dra sin trollstav. Dessvärre visste han inte vilken trollformel han skulle använda, så han höftade lite. "_Framanius Poolius_!"

Så landade de med ett plask. Blaise hade inte lyckats trollat fram något annat än en barnpool.

"Tack", muttrade Draco smärtsamt under tjejen.

Hon, å andra sidan, hade klarat sig fint. Hon var bara lite blöt av vattnet i poolen. Hon rullade bort ifrån poolen och satte sig upp på gräset.

Alla andra rusade till planen där de var.

Manda, Wera, Tuldus, Lollo, Natta och Theez rusade fram till Draco och tjejen, och Draco ansträngde sig lite mer för att verka extra mycket skadad, men de sprang förbi honom – till hans stora besvikelse – och fram till tjejen.

"Tilon!" vrålade alla i kör. "Gick det bra?"

"Jovars", sa tjejen – Tilon – och reste sig upp. "Men jag landade i vattnet, och _han_—" hon pekade mot Draco "—borde verkligen inte ha körkort. _Han kan ju inte styra_!"

Den ende som brydde sig om Draco var Blaise som sprang fram och daddade lite med honom.

"Åh, Draco!" tjöt han. "Mår du bra? Är du skadad? Har du brutit något? Tala med mig, kompis! Tala!"

"Äh, stick härifrån", muttrade Draco.

Blaise flämtade till. "Han lever! Han lever! Han _lever_!" Så slog han till honom. "Diiiin _dunkare_! Du gav mig nästan en hjärtattack!"

"Äh", morrade Draco. Sedan vände han sig till de andra. "Och _du_? Vem är _du_?" Så sköt han upp händerna och vinkade. "Säg inget! Säng inget! Jag vet. Du är en av… _de där_!"

"Amen, tack", sa Tilon och skrattade. "Det lät ju bra. Perfekt. Tilon heter jag."

"Tilon?" frågade Blaise och fnissade till. "Vad är _det_ för namn?"

"Mobbar du namnet _Tilon_?" frågade Tilon och flämtade till. "Nej, nu känner jag mig förolämpad."

"Det är synd om dig, Tilon", sa Manda.

"Ja!" sa Tilon överdramatiserat. "Gangbang!" Så sträckte hon ut armarna, och alla sju flickorna omfamnade varandra i en stor hög.

Draco suckade frustrerat och tittade sedan på Blaise. "Ta mig till sjukhusflygeln."


	15. Kapitel 14

**__A/N: **Tadaa! Ännu ett kapitel av Puff! Och jag kan med glädje meddela att en uppföljare är påbörjad, en uppföljare utan slut. But en uppföljare nonetheless! Hurfarstu, ännu är vi kvar i originalet, och här har ni kapitel 14!**  
><strong>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 14  
><strong>_Kärlek med ankgång som övergång_

Manda, Tuldus, Wera, Lollo, Natta, Ermin, Theez och Tilon vandrade in till slottet efter att Wera och Manda berättat i 120 för Tilon om allt som hade hänt, och allt som inte hade hänt… än. Tilon hade ont efter skratt.

"Jamen, jag var _mitt_ uppe i att antasta Carro, och då _helt plötsligt_ hamnade jag _här_, på en _pinne_, med… _den där_!" sa Tilon.

"Ursäkta mig", sa Wera, "men _den där_ har faktiskt världens snyggaste rumpa!"

"Har du glömt din käre Butler?" frågade Lollo med höjt ögonbryn.

"Nej", sa Wera. "De ligger på delad första plats."

"Har du sett honom mer idag, förresten?" frågade Tuldus.

"NEJ!" vrålade Wera förtvivlat. Sedan tittade hon hotfullt på Tilon. "Tilon, om du har krossat honom, så kommer jag hata dig för all evighet!"

"Jamen Wera, se det såhär!" sa Tilon. "Om han är platt är han ju i resestorlek!"

"Touché!" sa Wera.

Sedan gick de och satte sig på golvet mitt i en fyrvägs-korsning.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco och Blaise var precis på väg ifrån sjukhusflygeln. Blaise höll i Dracos arm och var noga med att han inte skulle ramla.

Men Draco suckade djupt. "Blaise", morrade han, "jag mår_ bra_ nu."

"Äh, det är bara nått du säger!" sa Blaise. "Det är inte du som pratar, Draco! Det är _smärtan_! Kämpa, min vän! Kämpa!"

"Blaise!" röt Draco och drog till sig sin arm, och Blaise ramlade framåt.

"Ursäkta mig då för att jag bryr mig", muttrade han när han ställde sig upp och borstade av smuts från sin klädnad. "Det borde du också göra ibland. Tjejer gillar mjuka killar."

"Nej, Blaise", sa Draco och höjde på ögonbrynet. "De gillar rätt hårda killar, kan jag lova."

Blaise öppnade munnen för att säga något, men så insåg han vad Draco egentligen menade och gjorde en grimas. "Jag menade inte så, din perversa pottfisk!"

Draco bara skrattade. Så rundade de ett hörn, och båda stannade till.

"Där borta sitter de", viskade Blaise.

Draco sträckte på sig. "Få inte panik nu, Blaise. Rak i ryggen, huvudet högt, och armarna längs med sidan. Tänk _man_. Eller ja… försök i alla fall."

Blaise sköt fram bröstet allt han kunde och bar det mest seriösa uttryck han kunde åstadkomma, och sedan bar det iväg, hjulbent och ankaktigt. _Man behöver inte bakat för att gilla bananer_, tänkte han modigt medan han ankade fram till tjejerna. Han vände sig lite tveksamt för att titta på Draco.

Draco, som inte kunde hålla sig för skratt, höll minen och gav honom tummen upp, så Blaise vände sig om igen, och förstsatte anka fram, nu ännu mer extremt. Draco dog av skratt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tuldus spärrade plötsligt upp ögonen när hon såg Blaise komma… ankandes?… fram till dem. Hon började sedan asgarva och ramlade bakåt. En efter en vände sig tjejerna för att se vad som var så roligt, och alla fick samma reaktion som Tuldus.

Wera var sist. Men när hon tittade såg hon inte alls en ankande Blaise, utan en skrattande Draco, och hon sken upp som en vårsol. Sedan reste hon sig upp och sprang emot honom, förbi Blaise-ankan och slog sina armar runt Draco. "Gör ALDRIG om det där!" vrålade hon. "Tänk vad som hade kunnat hända med dig!" Så tittade hon bak mot hans rumpa. "Nej, allt är som det ska." Så lutade hon sitt huvud mot hans bröstkorg och andades in hans doft.

Draco såg först frågande ut, men sedan spred sig ett hånleende från öra till öra, och han lade armarna runt henne.

De stod så i vad som verkade som en evighet när sedan ett avlägset _klick_ från en kamera förde dem tillbaka till verkligheten. Så skyndade sig Wera att dra sig bort från honom med ett misslyckat nonchalant ansiktsuttryck. "Ursäkta mig, men… personliga gränser?"

"Men det var ju _du_ som anföll _mig_", sa Draco.

"Önsketänkande, Draco lille", sa Wera och slängde med håret medan hon vände sig om och började gå emot sina vänner. "Så, nu äter vi. Jag är hungrig."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Flickorna satt nu i Stora Salen. Alla hade ockuperat nästan en hel åttondel av det tre-fjärdedels-långa Gryffindorbordet.

"", utbrast Wera flummigt. "Halllååååååååååååå!"

Alla tittade skeptiskt på Wera.

"JAG ÄR ETT OSTRON!" vrålade Wera, och sedan föll hon till golvet och rullade medan hon gurglade konstigt.

"Wera, hur mår du?" frågade Manda och tittade ner på sin kompis.

"Jag hoppar på en tunna, för jag vill inte vara… BALLONG!"

Så tittade Manda på de andra. "Hon är kär."

"Lystring, lystring, mina små kycklingar!" hojtade Dumbledore. "Så gula och… fluffiga!"

Salen lades i tystnad.

"Så", sa Dumbledore belåtet. "Vi ska välkomna ännu en ny elev!" Så gjorde han en fanfar; "Tiiiiiiiiiilon… Mothander!"

"Tackar, tackar", sa Tilon och bugade för ickeexisterande applåder, som om hon just hade vunnit en Oscar. Hon skuttade fram till den utplacerade sorteringshatten och satte sig ner bredvid den. "Och hur mår ni idag, men gode hatt?"

"Jo, det rullar", sa hatten.

"_Vem kan stoppa mig när jag bara rullar fram? Du tar mig till ställen bara drömmar kan, en ängel från himlen, ja det undrar man. Kom igen och rulla fram_", sjöng Wera och Manda i falskkör.

"Jag är en _hatt_!"

"_Min hatt den har trekant, trekant har min hatt. Och har den ej trekant, så är den ej min hatt!_" sjöng Wera och Manda.

"Såså, mina små power_puff_pinglor!" sa Dumbledore. "Låt hatten treka— jag menar tala!"

Så tog Tilon på sig hatten, och den täckte för hennes ögon.

_Du var den enda som någonsin frågat mig om min dag_, sa hatten tacksamt. _Jag ger dig fria händer. Vart vill du hamna? _

_Slytherin verkar ju vara mest intressant_, tänkte Tilon.

_Bra, för där behöver de lite mobbning_, sa hatten."SLYTHERIN!"

"NEEEEJ!" vrålade Draco och reste sig upp. "Detta tänker jag inte tillåta! Jag flyttar över till HUFFLEPUFF!"

Medan skräckslagna flämtanden hördes från Hufflepuffarna, svimmande Blaise.

Tilon skuttade bort till Slytherinbordet och masade sig ner bredvid Draco som satte sig igen med en trumpen min.

"Why soo serious?" frågade Tilon. "Blev du sårad nu?"

"Käften."

"Nämen, _nu_ tycker att vi är lite oförskämda här", sa Tilon. "_Det_ är väl lite onödigt?"

"Han gör alltid så mot mig", sa Blaise.

"Stackars liten", sa Tilon och klappade honom på huvudet.

"Jag behöver en kraaaam!" tjöt Blaise.

"Käften", morrade Draco. "Annars åker du på en smäll." Så helt plötsligt kände Draco en hand på sin axel, och han hoppade till. Han vände sig om och fick se Lollo stå där med ett belåtet flin.

"Femtio galleoner, tack", sa hon och sträckte ut handen.

"Va?" frågade Draco.

"Femtio galleoner", upprepade Lollo.

"Femtio galleoner", sa Tilon och satte sitt ansikte bredvid hans.

"Femtio galleoner", sa Blaise och gjorde samma sak.

Draco suckade och puttade bort båda huvudena och tittade upp på Lollo med en förvirrad blick. "Vad snackar du om?"

"Vårt vad", sa Lollo. "Jag har fortfarande inte sett dig och Wera som något par, så hit med kosingen."

"Men hon attackerade ju mig tidigare idag!" sa Draco.

"Det räknas inte", sa Lollo. "Ni ska båda gå ner på knä och kyssa varandras fötter!"

"Hur kan det gå till om båda står på knä?" frågade Blaise.

"Det är livets stora gåta", sa Tilon och suckade.

"Vad snackar du om?" sa Draco upprört. "Hon— jag— hon vill ju ha mig! Räknas inte det?"

"Det räknas inte."

"För mig räknas det!"

"Vem bryr sig?" frågade Lollo. "Hit med pengarna!"

"Ge mig en till vecka", sa Draco. "En vecka, dina regler, kvitt eller dubbelt. Jag ska kyssa Weras fötter, och hon ska kyssa mina."

"Men _Draco_!" flämtade Tilon. "Ska du kyssa någons fötter? Är inte det under din värdighet?"

Draco flämtade till och pressade ut ett "jo". Sedan vände han sig till Lollo och skrev henne motvilligt en check på femtio galleoner.

"Tackar", sa Lollo. "Nu har du förlorat femtio procent av din manlighet, bara så du vet det." Sedan gick hon mot Gryffindorbordet, och Draco såg bara förvirrad ut.

"Varför då?" frågade han.

"Men halllååååå?" sa Blaise och himlade med ögonen. "Nu gav du ju upp! _Bara sådär_! Utan en _fight_!"

Draco flämtade till. "Nej!" utropade han. "Inte jag! En Malfoy ger aldrig upp!" Så lyfte han på sin trollstav och uttalade ordet _Flamora_, och checken började brinna i Lollos hand.

"Nej!" ropade Lollo och stegade mot honom. "Vad _gör_ du?"

"Det är inte över än!" sa Draco. "En vecka till, och Wera är min."

"Fine, men nu har du ju ett dilemma", sa Lollo. "Endera ger du mig pengarna, eller kysser du någons fötter. Du kommer förlora femtio procent av din manlighet vilket som."

"Den dagen, den sorgen", sa han och blåste upp bröstkorgen.

"Men, men", sa Lollo lite desperat. "Kan du inte ge mig lite i förskott då? Jag är pank!"

"Medlidande existerar inte i Malfoy-släktet", sa Draco och vände henne ryggen till.

Då drämde Lollo till honom i bakhuvudet så att han tjöt till.

"AJ!"

"Det gör det inte hos mig heller", sa hon och stegade bort mot Gryffindorarna som alla applåderade och hojtade av triumf.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Veckorna kom och gick. Draco förlorade såklart vadet, till Lollos förtjänst, eftersom hon nu hade tjänat hundra galleoner (och några hundra till på utomstående vad om vem av Draco och Lollo som skulle vinna deras vad).

Tilon gjorde livet surt för de flesta Slytherinnare, förutom Blaise, som hon lyckats bli väldigt bra kompis med, till Dracos stora besvikelse. Ermin hängde sig fast vid Tilon, eftersom hon var den enda som han verkligen kände, och även den enda som kunde tänka sig veta av honom.

Tuldus och Neville fortsatte småflörta, och de var väl de enda som man skulle kunna ta för ett par. De spenderade alla sina kvällsstunder tillsammans i biblioteket där de diskuterade olika konstiga saker, samtidigt som de tipsade varandra om olika böcker de kunde läsa. Neville visade henne hur man planterar om en skrikande skäggväxt medan Tuldus visade hur man navigerade en mp3.

Natta fortsatte bli bombarderad med dåliga raggningsrepliker och töntiga konversationer från Harry, men det var ju egentligen inte hans fel, eftersom han bara var så väldigt nervös. Så Natta hade sagt till honom att bara vara sig själv, vilket hade lett till en mycket mer avslappnad vistelse för dem båda. Nu kunde de faktiskt tala om annat än vädret och flytande pingviner.

För Manda och Cedric gick det också framåt. De hade nu börjat ha picknickar ute vid Svartsjön, och Cedric brukade ta med henne på flygturer lite då och då, alltid till nya, vackra platser. Och Manda kunde inte vara mer upp över öronen förälskad i honom. Han var nog likaså. Han hade till och med lärt sig _alla_ hennes allergier.

Det som också hade börjat märkas var något sådär smått intimt mellan Lollo och George Weasley. De umgicks mer och mer, och var man än kunde höra om ett vad, var man säker på att både Lollo och George hade något med det att göra. Det till och med ryktades om att de hade slagit vad om vem av dem som skulle falla för den andre först.

Wera och Draco hade… inte kommit så långt, nej. Ingen av dem ville svälja stoltheten och erkänna för den andre att han/hon tyckte om henne/honom. Men i hemlighet (eller ja… det var ju faktiskt inte en sådan stor hemlighet, eftersom hela skolan visste om det, och bara väntade på att de skulle bli tillsammans, så de skulle slippa deras tjabbel) suktade de efter varandra om nätterna.

Och för stackars Theez och Blaise, som faktiskt tyckte om varandra, och båda visste om det, vågade helt enkelt inte visa det för varandra. Eller jo, men ingen av dem vågade närma sig den andre. Det blev väldigt tafatt så fort de sågs, och det brukade ofta sluta med att de gick åt olika håll, högröda i ansiktena. Men även där suktade de efter varandra, kanske inte på samma sätt som Draco och Wera, eftersom både Blaise och Theez var mer finkänsliga.

När december hade börjat, och den första snön hade fallit över Skottland satt alla elever i Stora Salen och åt av den goda maten, feta och lyckliga.

Så reste sig Dumbledore upp och hela salen föll i tystnad. "_Hallå hallå! Det här är X-22! Jag söööker efter diiiig! Jag anropar, försvuuunnen astroonauuut! Hallåååå hallååååå_!"

Alla elever tittade konstigt på sin rektor. När han hade sjungit klart var det bara Tilon som gav honom en stor applåd.

"Tack så mycket, tack så mycket!" sa han och bugade. När han sedan reste sig upp väntade eleverna på en annan sång. "Nu så, mina små… småå…" han tittade ner i tallriken, fick sedan ett aaaaahh-uttryck och lyfte blicken, "_köttfärsbiffar_! Nu när julen nalkas hade jag planerat en… dundundunduuuun… VINTERBAL!"

Hela salen började mumla och tjoa, men Dumbledore höjde handen, och alla tystnade igen.

"Och en Hogsmeade-utflykt", sa han. "Jag menar, ni måste ju kunna köpa fiiina, nyyya klädnader! Så, varsågod, snacka av er till ni dööööööör av… ordbrist!"

När han satte sig ner studsade ett svall av höga röster och panikslagna frågor emot väggarna, såsom "vem ska jag gå med?" och "vad ska jag ha på mig".

Tuldus och Manda var redan säkra på att Cedric och Neville skulle bjuda dem, och Natta försökte förtränga den hemska sanningen att Harry antagligen skulle göra bort sig totalt när han skulle fråga henne om hon ville gå med honom på dansen.

Wera och Draco visste båda att de skulle gå med varandra, men båda vägrade fråga. De både ville att den andre skulle fråga.

Självklart slog Lollo och George vad om vilka av dem som skulle vinna "färgstriden", så de hade antagligen redan bestämt sig för att gå med varandra.

Theez ville ju såklart att Blaise skulle fråga, men hon visste att han inte skulle våga, så hon försökte samla mod till sig för att fråga i ett senare tillfälle.

Men istället för att fundera över vinderbalen började alla prata om Hogsmeade-utflykten, och vad de skulle hitta på.

Samtidigt höll spökena dödsdagsfest (en väldigt _livlig_ sådan) nere i fängelsehålorna, där Sir Nicholas dansade rumba med Blodige Baronen, och Peeves snodde kakor från Den Grå Damen. Och utanför slottet följde Piskande Pilträdet med i låten YMCA.


	16. Kapitel 15

**A/N:** Ja, hörni.. nu sitter vi här, den tolfte juni, och snart är det midsommar, och vi vet ju alla vad DET betyder...? DET ÄR BARA ETT HALVÅR KVAR TILL JUL! Och det firar vi med rykande julfrosseri! ;)

(borde också tillägga att den fina texten till _Snape är Lucia_ **inte** är Puff-gängets fabrikat, och credit bör gå till någon kreativ medmänniska där ute som lade ut texten på för år och dagar sedan!)**_  
><em>**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 15  
><strong>_Random Lucia och manlig kärlek _

Dagarna kröp vidare, och det hade hunnit blivit onsdag. Det var den trettonde december, och Tuldus hade tvingat upp alla de andra sex flickorna, plus Ermin, för att gå luciatåg runt om i slottet. Hon hade till och med smugit ner till husalferna och bakat lussekatter på morgonkvisten.

De vandrade genom hela slottet, väckte upp varenda elev i vartenda elevhem för att sjunga. Till och med Hagrid fick en visit och fick smaka på en lussekatt, vilket var mycket uppskattat.

Ingen förstod dock vad detta spektakel var till för, eftersom Lucia aldrig firats i Storbritannien förut.

När det sedan var frukost satt alla inne i Stora Salen, utom det fiiiina luciatåget. De kom intågandes efter en liten stund, sjungandes på en mycket passande sång;

"_Se vem som kommer där  
>sjungande stilla<br>stolt sin ljuskrona bär  
>skuggorna grilla<br>Dumbledores nattskjorta  
>har han till låns idag<br>Snape är Lucia  
>Snape är Lucia<em>"

Medan de sjöng gick de fram till lärarbordet, ställde sig bakom Snape, som såg mycket förargad ut, och satte en luciakrona på hans huvud. Självklart fick han en lussekatt med.

"_Klar som en näktergal  
>ljuder hans stämma<br>skrider från sal till sal  
>här hör han hemma<br>Ljustdrottning i varje tum  
>Harry han sitter stum<br>Snape är Lucia  
>Snape är Lucia<em>"

"_Joyeux Noël_, Snape!" ropade Lollo, Wera, Manda och Natta, och log mot honom med stora leenden.

Snape stelnade till, och ett sorgset uttryck spred sig i hans stearinljusbelysta ansikte. "_Fifi_…"

När flickorna sedan hade gått tillbaka till sina bord lutade sig Dumbledore fram till Snape och viskade; "Hörredu… min nattskjorta… kan man få tillbaka den, jag har liksom saknat den?"

Snape suckade högljutt och himlade med ögonen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Senare på dagen var det dags för Hogsmeade. Alla hade klätt på sig varmt, och var nu på väg.

Hela gänget var på väg tillsammans, inklusive George, Fred, Neville, Harry, Ron, Cedric och Owen. De vandrade i glada vänners lag, och deras första stopp var såklart Godisbaronen. De köpte en massa godis, och sedan gick de till Tre Kvastar där Lollo bjöd laget runt på honungsöl (let's face it, hon hade _mycket_ pengar).

Sedan bar det iväg till de olika affärerna. De splittrade sig för att köpa julklappar till varandra, eftersom trots att de var på ett _helt_ annat ställe än hemma, så skulle de ändå ha sin årliga förjul.

De skulle mötas utanför Den Magiska Fållan, och sedan vandra bort till Spökande Stugan (Fred och George hade tjatat sig till att de skulle gå igenom där till slottet).

När de alla hade shoppat färdigt möttes de utanför klädbutiken som de bestämt. De pratade ett slag, och tittade längtande på varandras påsar med julklappar.

Så helt plötsligt hörde de någon som harklade sig, och alla vände sig om. Där stod Blaise, med Draco bakom sig, och var alldeles röd i ansiktet.

"Så, fram med dig nu", sa Draco och puttade på honom.

Alla de andra drog sig automatiskt undan från Theez som såg lite vilsen och övergiven ut.

"Jo, alltså", började Blaise. "Hm… jo… ja, precis."

Alla himlade med ögonen. Draco och Wera fick ögonkontakt, och Draco nickade med huvudet bort mot en gränd, och Wera hajade vinken.

"Öh, jag ska bara… köpa lite… _strumpor_!" utbrast hon och tittade på de andra.

"Varför ska du köpa strumpor?" frågade Fred.

"Det är bra Wera!" utbrast Tuldus. "Strumpor är bra på vintern, och du går alltid med för lite kläder!"

"Ja… ja visst", sa Wera lite disträ.

"Jaja, okej", sa Manda och himlade med ögonen. Sedan tittade hon på Wera. "Berätta allt sen, okej?"

"Öh… allt om strumporna, ja", sa Wera och stack iväg.

Manda skakade på huvudet och tittade på de andra.

Draco stack också iväg efter att ha givit Blaise en lycka-till-klapp på axeln, så stod Blaise kvar där, alldeles ensam, framför jättemycket människor, och framför flickan han tyckte så mycket om.

Då hoppade Tilon över till hans sida och lade handen på hans axel. "Jag är med dig, buddy!"

"Tack Tilon, det behövdes", sa Blaise.

"Inga problem", sa Tilon och puttade fram honom så att han nästan slog i Theez.

"Vänd er om, people!" utbrast Lollo. "Här finns inget att se! Ge dem lite space nu, va?" Så vände sig alla om och tittade på något helt random.

"Öh… alltså… jo, det var ju så… alltså… jo…"

"Kläm fram det!" väste någon fram.

"Jo, alltså, vill du… ja, alltså… hm", han tog ett djupt andetag. "?"

"Va?" frågade Theez ynkligt.

"Säg bara ja!" ropade ett antal ifrån folkhögen.

"Jaha… ja", sa Theez, och Blaise pustade ut.

"Bra", sa han. "Då var det avklarat!"

Theez tittade ner på sina fötter som hon sparkade i snön med, och sedan slängde hon sig över honom och gav honom en varm kram. Sedan sprang hon tillbaka till sitt ställe igen och fortsatte sparka snö.

Ett "aaw" hördes ifrån alla de som stod med ryggarna vända, och några hördes till och med snyfta. Det var Manda och Tuldus som stod med tårar i ögonen medan de tittade på något helt random.

"Hm…" sa Blaise. "Ni kan vända er om nu."

"Ja, precis", sa Lollo medan hon och de andra vände sig om.

"Ska vi börja dra oss tillbaka?" frågade Manda. "Jag börjar frysa om tårna."

"Ja", sa Tuldus. "Strumpor skulle inte sitta fel."

De började vandra upp emot Spökande Stugan. De bestämde sig för att lämna Draco och Wera åt sig själva. De skulle ändå komma upp till slottet förr eller senare.

Lollo, Manda, Tuldus, Natta, Tilon, Theez, Harry, Ron, Fred, Bob, George, Cedric, Owen, Ermin och Blaise gick in i Spökande Stugan i glada vänners lag. Fred och George visade vägen till den hemliga gången, och de tittade över alla de tretton andra. Men någon var fel. Det var ju för många…

"Vem är du?" frågade Fred och tittade på en liten pojke.

"Bob."

"Ja, stick härifrån, Bob", sa George.

"Okej", sa pojken med ett axelryck och försvann iväg.

De andra skakade på huvudet. Sedan började de gå igenom tunneln och flickorna gick såklart först. Efter dem kom pojkarna. När de nått slutet av tunneln var det Tuldus som gick ut först. Men så började hon skrika.

"Grenarna dansar YMCA!" skrek hon för full hals.

"Tryck på knölen!" ropade George.

"Vilken av dem?"

"Den till…" ropade Blaise, "…hönster!"

"Okej!" ropade Tuldus, och grenarna slutade genast röra sig.

"Det heter _höger_, annars", muttrade Fred.

"Funkar för mig", sa Blaise.

De, nu tretton, som var kvar i tunneln, gick ut ur tunneln. När de sedan var på väg upp till slottet mötte de Draco och Wera som kom gåendes den vanliga vägen.

"Har du köpt några strumpor, nu då?" frågade Manda menande.

"På tal om strumpor", sa Wera och vände sig mot Draco. "Lollo tycker att jag ska ligga med din pappa."

"Va?" utbrast Draco och stannade tvärt. "Du ska _inte_ ligga med min pappa!"

"Då gör jag det", sa Lollo. "Mmmm… Jason Isaacs!"

"Va?" frågade Blaise förvånat och tittade på Draco, som för övrigt såg ganska förskräckt ut. "Han han bytt namn?"

"Nej", sa Draco svagt.

"Han kanske har en hemlig identitet!" sa Blaise.

"OKEJ, nu lämnar vi detta!" sa Draco med höjd röst. "_Ingen_ ska ligga med min pappa! Förstått?"

"Förutom din mamma, då", sa Tilon.

"_Tyst_!" tjöt Draco. "Jag vill inte veta!"

"Men Draco", sa Tilon. "Hur tror du att _du_ kom till då? Ugglebud?"

"Ja!" sa han. "Kan inte jag få leva med den tron?" Sedan gick han ikapp de andra med ett trumpet uttryck.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ja, det var ju synd", sa Dumbledore, som hört ungdomarnas samtal, till Snape. "Måste medge att Mr Malfoy har en enastående stilig bakdel!"

Snape stannade till med ett förskräckt uttryck.

"Ja, alltså, den äldre", sa Dumbledore och viftade med handen.

Snape skakade på huvudet och gick sedan lite på efterkälken.

"Minerva, vad tycker du då?" frågade Dumbledore och tittade på andra sidan om sig själv. "Du som har en _kvinnosyn_ på det hela?"

"Han var min _elev_!" utropade hon förargat.

"Ja, det gör ju det hela mycket mer spännande!" sa Dumbledore och blinkade med ögat.

McGonagall himlade med ögonen. "Jag är omringad av idioter."

"Jag förstår dig, professorn."

Hon tittade ner och fick syn på en pojke vid sin sida. "Vem är du?"

"Bob."

"Försvinn."

"Okej."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ungdomarna hade återhämtat sig efter sin tripp till Hogsmeade och satt nu inne i Stora Salen och åt av festmåltiden. Alla hade samlats vid _samma_ bord, men alla andra elever – inklusive lärarna – var så vana vid detta laget, att ingen brydde sig.

"Vi har förjulen i helgen, va?" frågade Manda.

Wera, Tuldus, Lollo, Natta, Tilon och Theez höll med.

"Vad är _förjul_?" frågade Harry.

"Det är som en slags tradition", sa Tuldus. "Vi har den varje år i mitten av december."

"Ja", sa Manda. "Vi samlas hela gänget och har som en egen liten julafton, med julklappar—"

"—julmat", sa Lollo.

"Och KALLE ANKA!" vrålade Wera.

"Kalle Anka?" frågade Ron.

"Japp", sa Tilon. "Tradition, kallas det."

Medan de åt upp resten av maten kunde man höra spökena utanför Stora Salen sjunga "Snape är Lucia", som så många andra hade gjort under hela dagen, till Snapes stora förskräckelse.


	17. Kapitel 16

**A/N: **Eftersom att det var FROSSERI räcker det ju inte med ett kapitel. Så.. här har ni ett till! :)

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 16  
><strong>_Glöm inte sockarna till semestern, Draco_

Allt detta julfirande och knasigheter fick Draco att koka över. Han var helt och hållet en sommar-människa. Det där med vinter och jul hade aldrig riktigt varit hans grej. Blaise, däremot, älskade det. Han sprang omkring med hemmastickade jultröjor med förtrollningar så att de alltid spelade _Bjällerklan_g eller _Nu är det jul igen_ och hängde upp hemmabakade pepparkakshjärtan. Han bar även omkring på en mistel-kvist som han skulle hänga över alla han gick förbi och säga "vem sitter under miiisteln?". Hans mästerplan var att "sprida kärleken" och få alla att pussa alla. Han gillade att kalla sig för Hogwarts Amor.

På den kommande lördagen hade Draco fått nog av alla Blaises påfund och tvingade av honom den stickade tröjan och eldade upp hans mistel-kvist. Han tvingade på badbyxor och solglasögon på stackars lilla Blaise och sade att de skulle sticka till stranden. Detta fick den då så ledsen Blaise på bra humör.

"Vart ligger 'stranden'?" frågade Blaise.

"Vid havet", sa Draco.

"Men Draco, vi är väl inte vid havet?" sa Blaise. "Och Svartsjön är väl frusen såhär års?"

Draco skrattade. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… du har mycket kvar att lära om Hogwarts."

Blaise bara nickade.

Med solbrillor, badbrallor, handdukar och flippflopps vandrade de igenom de kalla korridorerna mot den sjunde våningen.

"Vad ska vi hit att göra?" frågade Blaise. Han hade tydligen aldrig varit i Vid-behöv-rummet förut.

"Jag sa ju att vi skulle till stranden!" sa Draco. Han vandrade fram och tillbaka längs med korridoren och tänkte intensivt på det han ville, och genast trädde en dörr fram ur stenväggen. Han öppnade dörren medan han tittade belåtet på Blaise. "Välkommen till solparadiset!"

Blaise såg lite brydd ut. "Öh… är det _där_ stranden?"

"Blaise", sa Draco trött, "har jag någonsin haft fel?"

"Då blir nog det har första gången." Blaise pekade in mot rummet, och Draco vände sig sakta om och möttes, till sin förskräckelse, av Dean Martins _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_. De sju flickorna (plus Ermin) och deras pojkvänner satt alla i soffor runt en gigantisk julgran, med tonvis av klappar under, och drack glögg, julmust, och käkade pepparkakor.

Draco tappade, kort sagt, hakan, och allt blod försvann från hans ansikte. Det var precis som om han skulle dö där på fläcken.

"DRACO!" vrålade Wera och kom framspringandes med utsträckta armar.

"THEEZ!" vrålade Blaise och sprang bort till Theez som satt i en av sofforna.

"Stäng dörren!" ropade George. "Ni släpper ut julstämningen!"

"Julstämning", grät Draco fram.

"Visst är det underbart!" pep Wera medan hon kastade sig om honom.

_Jag vill dö_, tänkte han deprimerat. Och bakom honom stängdes den tunga dörren, och han var fast i Vinterlandet.

_Hej, tomtegubbar slår i glasen  
>och låt oss lustiga vara<br>Hej, tomtegubbar slår i glasen  
>och låt oss lustiga vara<br>en liten tid vi leva här  
>med mycket möda och stort besvär<br>Hej, tomtegubbar slår i glasen  
>och låt oss lustiga vara<em>

Alla vrålade den uråldriga snappsvisan medan de satt vid bords, redo att äta ett riktigt svenskt julbord. Draco verkade se sitt liv rusa förbi i revy framför sina ögon, för det enda han ville var att ta en av gafflarna och sticka sig någonstans. Blaise vad i högform och gormade högre än någon annan.

Alla verkade ha det jättetrevligt, med mysigt pynt, mysigt ljus, mysiga paket och mysig musik. De hade tittat på Kalle Anka med Arne Weise och satt nu och diskuterade hur tomten _egentligen_ hann med att dela ut alla klapparna. Men stackars Draco satt ihopkrupen och vaggandes i ett hört, sjungandes _Den blomstertid_ för sig själv. Blaise tyckte det var ganska tråkigt, eftersom Draco var hans bästa vän, så han tassade dit med en helt ny mistel-kvist.

"Vem sitter under miiisteln?"

Det blev droppen som fick bägare att rinna över, och Draco utbrast i ett vrål och rusade ut ur rummet. Hans skri kunde höras hela vägen ner för alla trappor, försvinnandes ner i fängelsehålorna.

"Vad tog det åt honom?" frågade Neville med höjda ögonbryn.

"Nageltrång", sa George och ryckte på axlarna.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Det var Wera som började öppna sina julklappar, och började med Tuldus. Hon hade gett alla hemmasydda sockar, mest för att hon blev så inspirerad av Wera när hon utbrast att hon skulle köpa sockar. Av Manda fick Wera också sockar… mest bara för att hon ville påminna Wera om att berätta om vad hon egentligen gjorde, istället för att köpa sockar. Sedan hade hon också tyckt att det var en bra idé, så hon hade köpt sockar åt hela bunten. Wera (efter hennes fina lilla möte med Draco) hade kommit på att hon egentligen skulle köpa sockar, så hon köpte sockar åt hela bunden. Lollo hade stickat sockar åt alla i massa olika färger, och Natta hade virkat sockar åt allihop. Theez hade gjort sockar av papie maché och gett allihop med alla deras favoritserier. Tilon ville bara ge julklappar till sig själv det året, så hon gav sig själv ett par nya sockar. Harry hade läst att man skulle hålla huvudet och fötterna varma om vintern, men eftersom han var dålig på huvudbonader höll han sig till fotbonader och köpte sockar till allihop i – ja, det är exklusivt – elevhemsfärgerna. Neville tyckte att hans farmor var alldeles för produktiv när det gällde julsockar, så han gav bort alla sina julsockar. Cedric skulle köpa sockar till sig själv och tänkte att när han ändå var igång kunde han lika gärna köpa sockar åt hela bunten. Eftersom att George hade så lite pengar så hade han snott allas sockar och sedan givit tillbaka dem, och för att vara lite extra fiffig hade han blandat dem. Ermin gav allihop nya, fina tubsockar, och stackars lilla Blaise som inte hade några julklappar att ge, tog sina egna sockar, klippte sönder dem och gav en del var till var och en.

Den kvällen gavs det bort sockar i överflöd; röda sockar, blå sockar, gula sockar, gröna sockar, sockar med prickar på, sockar med rutor på, randiga sockar, bubbliga sockar, fyrkantiga sockar, runda sockar, rektangulära sockar, ovala sockar, trasiga sockar, smutsiga sockar, använda sockar, lagade sockar, strukna sockar, skrynkliga sockar, fina sockar, fula sockar, stickade sockar, virkade sockar, sydda sockar, skurna sockar, kokade sockar, sockar utan öppning, sockar utan tå, sockar med spets, osynliga sockar, sockar som inte ens var sockar, galna sockar, talande sockar… ja, sockar i massor.

De hade också givit varandra den uppgiften att ge Dumbledore en julklapp var, men när de sett vad de gett varandra blev de lite oroliga.

"Okej", sa Lollo. "Jag antar att alla vet vad alla har köpt till vår kära rektor… ska vi säga det tillsammans?"

"På tre", sa George. "Ett… två… tre!"

**SAMTIDIGT PÅ DUMBLEDORES KONTOR**

En gladare man var man nog tvungen att leta efter, för Dumbledore hade just fått sin innersta önskan uppfylld; ett dussintal par med yllesockar låg i en hög på hans kontor, utan att han visste vem som skickat dem. Detta var till och med så stort att han började sjunga på Björn Rosenströms gamla slagdänga _Sockiplast_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

På frukosten dagen efter satt alla vid respektive elevhemsbord (vilket var mycket mystiskt… alla var väl helt enkelt för trötta för att tänka). Dumbledore hade på sitt ett par yllesockar på fötterna, ett par på händerna och ett annat par på huvudet. Hans vanliga, konstiga leende var riktade ut emot elevmassan, och han reste sig sedan upp.

"Hallå, hallå, mina små yllesockar!" ropade han ut och salen föll i tystnad. "Som ni alla vet så nalkas vinterbalen. Jag vet vad ni tänker; 'har den gamle stollen aldrig slut på knasiga upptåg?' Svaret är NEJ! För jag har nämligen bjudit in era föräldrar! Roligt, va? Nu får alla spendera lite tid med sina familjer, samtidigt som de kan bjuda in dem till att möta sina vänner!"

Alla i Stora Salen såg ut som om Quidditch precis hade blivit olagligt och tittade på Dumbledore som fortfarande log. Så satte han sig ner och salen överbelamrades av upprörda röster.

"Jag måste träffa Mr och Mrs Malfoy!" tjöt Wera. "Tänk om de inte gillar mig?"

"Bummer!" sa Lollo och ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, Natta behöver i alla fall inte oroa sig", sa Wera surt. "Harrys föräldrar är ju döda!"

När Harry hörde detta höll han nästan på att sätta i halsen. "VA?"

"Ta det lugnt!" sa Ron. "Du har ju mina föräldrar!"

"Åh, vilken tröst", sa Lollo ironiskt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Är inte Nevilles föräldrar lite konstiga i huvudet?" frågade Tuldus och tittade på Manda.

"Jo, de borde ju vara det", sa Manda och ryckte på axlarna.

"Varför säger ni så?" frågade Cedric och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Men kom igen, det är en universell sanning", sa Manda. "Frank och Alice Longbottom är ju på St. Mungos."

"Nej, de är de inte", sa Cedric.

"Det var konstigt", sa Tuldus. "Vi kanske har missuppfattat hela grejen?"

"Möjligt", sa Manda och ryckte på axlarna.

Cedric förstod fortfarande lika mycket som Spanien är överbefolkat av Samer.


	18. Kapitel 17

**A/N:** Ja, jag vet att ni har suktat, och längtat, och hoppats, och önskat, och nu.. nu är kapitel 17 äntligen här, på en sida nära dig!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<em>  
><strong>

**Kapitel 17  
><strong>_Allmän släktträff med diffus bakgrund_

Dagen var kommen då föräldrarna skulle anlända till Hogwarts. Eleverna stod och väntade i entréhallen för att ta emot sina föräldrar.

Blaise stod och stampade med foten nervöst bredvid Theez.

"Varför är du så orolig?" frågade hon. "Din mamma är ju jättesnygg, och du vet ju inte ens vem din pappa är! Det är mer _jag_ som ska vara orolig! Jag menar, sju döda makar… det är inte att leka med!"

Blaise tittade förvirrat på Theez. "Vad snackar du om?"

"Din mamma?" pep Theez. "Det står i alla fall så i sjätte boken…"

"Vilken bok?"

"Harry P—nej, ingen…" Theez kliade sig i huvudet och tittade nervöst ner i golvet.

"Nej du", suckade Blaise. "Mamma och pappa är så… ja, töntiga man kan vara."

"Då vet vi ju varför du är som du är?" sa plötsligt Draco bakom ryggen på honom.

Blaise fnös och korsade armarna över bröstet.

"Äpplet faller inte lång från trädet", sa Draco hånfullt. "Jag menar, titta bara på mig!"

"Vad är det vi ska se?" frågade Tilon.

Draco himlade med ögonen.

Elevskaran vandrade ut mot de snötäckta vidderna där de alla stannade och tittade ut. En efter en ploppade föräldrarna upp framför dem, och tjut och glädjerop hördes. Av föräldrarna, alltså… av eleverna hördes mest suckar. Blaise suckade högt när han såg sina föräldrar komma gåendes mot honom. Theez bara log.

"Åh, min Putte-Nutte!" utropade hans mamma. "Kom till mamsen!" Hon sträckte ut sina armar, och Blaise såg mest obekväm ut när hans något korta mamma slog armarna om honom.

Theez såg chockad ut… hon var ju inte alls så snygg som JK Rowling sagt. "Men du är ju—" började hon, men avbröt sig tvärt.

"Nämen Blaise då!" sa hans mamma. "Vad är detta för en liten dam? Henne har du inte sagt nått om! Du som skickar brev varje vecka!"

"Mamma!" sa Blaise sammanbitet. "Ja, Theez… det här är min mamma, Margaret Clark. Mamma, det här är Theez."

"Nå, min son, har du polerat några kvastar än då?" frågade en lång och gänglig man med stora, runda glasögon och mustasch.

Wera, som inte kunde hålla sig för skratt åt denna fina, misstolkningsbara kommentar, lutade sig fram till Blaise och Theez. "Ja, Blaise! Har du inte _polerat_ någon _kvast_ än då?!" Så skrattade hon innan hon vände sig till Theez. "Eller, det kanske är din uppgift?!"

Theez blev alldeles högröd i ansiktet, och ville inget annat än att bara försvinna (vilket hon faktiskt kunde, men valde att inte göra, med tanke på att hon faktiskt stod inför Blaises föräldrar).

"Jaså?" frågade Blaises pappa och vände sig mot Theez. "Så du gillar att polera kvastar? Ja, själv är jag något av en kvastexpert."

Wera dog av skratt.

"Ja, Rodney Clark heter jag, Blaises pappa och arbetar på Förstklassiga Quidditch-tillbehör!" Så skakade han hand med Theez, vilket hon ganska motvilligt gick med på.

"Clark?" frågade Natta. "Varifrån kommer Zabini då?"

"Åh!" tjöt Margaret förtjust. "Det berättar jag gärna! Jo, det var så att—"

"Inte nu, mamma!" morrade Blaise.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tuldus och Neville stod och väntade på Nevilles föräldrar. De kom gåendes mot dem med breda leenden.

"Neville!" ropade hans mamma, Alice, och kramade om sin son.

"Hej mamma", sa Neville.

"Jaha, så trevligt att vara tillbaka här då", sa hans pappa, Frank, och tittade runt. Så såg han Tuldus. "Jaja, du måste vara Tuldus! Trevligt!"

"Ja", sa Tuldus med ett leende.

"Trevligt, trevligt!" sa han och skakade hand med henne. "Jaha, vart kommer du ifrån då?"

"Sverige!"

"Åh, så trevligt! Jag har hört att ni är jättetrevliga i Sverige. Ja, det verkar ju stämma. Trevligt, trevligt!"

Tuldus nickade. Så började Frank och Alice gå emot slottet, och Tuldus tog Nevilles arm. "Men, dina föräldrar var inte alls galna", viskade hon. "Jag menar, visst, han säger 'trevligt' väldigt ofta, men alla är vi ju speciella! Jag brukar till exempel—"

Neville tittade på henne med höjda ögonbryn. "Nej… vart har du fått det ifrån?"

"Jamen… det står ju så i böckerna!"

"Vilka böcker?"

"Harry P—nä, nä, det var inget…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cedric sträckte på ryggen när hans far, Amos Diggory, skakade hand med Manda.

"Vilken förtjusande ung kvinna", sa han och log. "Du har verkligen hittat en pärla!"

Manda rodnade och fnissade.

"Åh, så du ser ut, pojken min!" sa hans mor, Hannah, och torkade hans kind med en näsduk.

Cedric log generat och lade armen runt Mandas axlar, för att sedan följa med föräldrarna in till slottet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Utav alla, så var det nog Natta och Harry som var mest nervösa. Harry för att… ja, han var en nervös typ, helt enkelt, och Natta för att hon för första gången skulle få se James och Lily Potter levande. Hon halvt förväntade sig spöken, men det ville hon såklart inte säga till Harry, med tanke på hur han reagerade sist det nämndes. Så såg hon hur två figurer, ena rödhårig, och den andra mycket lik Harry, kom gåendes emot dem. När de kommit fram, hälsade de på varandra, och Natta blev alldeles förvånad när hon insett hur normala de faktiskt verkade. Men hon kunde fortfarande inte smälta att de faktiskt var levande! Medan de stod och pratade med Harry om olika saker, stod Natta och petade på dem. "Ni är ju alldeles mjuka…" sa hon tyst.

James vände sig om. "Ursäkta?"

"Ja!" sa Natta och petade på hans arm. "Alldeles… mjukt."

James skrattade nervöst. "Okej… ja, det…" Så vände han sig till Harry. "Du, jag tror din tjej är lite… k-n-e-p-p."

"Pappa, jag tror du menar knäpp."

"Ja, jo, visst!" sa James. "Hon är lite k-n-ä-p-p! Helt borta!"

"Du", sa Natta och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Jag står faktiskt här, p-u-c-k-o."

"P-u-c…" Så skakade han på huvudet. "Nää… A B C…"

Medan James funderade över den så log Lily ett ursäktande leende. "Förlåt för mina p-u-c-k-o-n till man och son."

"Men Harry har ju inte gjort nått", sa Natta.

"Nä, han är bara allmänt korkad", sa Lily och ryckte på axlarna.

"Du har ju alltid sagt att jag är speciell!" tjöt Harry.

"Ja, men det är du, lilla gubben", sa Lily och nöp honom i kinden. Sen började de gå emot slottet. Harry och Natta följde efter.

"Harry", viskade Natta. "Dina föräldrar… lever."

"Ja!"

"De borde vara döda", muttrade hon. "Voldemort borde ha dödat dem." Så lade hon till, för sig själv, "och jag klandrar honom inte…"

"Vol-vem-vad?" frågade Harry. "Vad är det, och varför vill den döda mina päron?"

"Oroa dig inte", suckade Natta.

"Men—" sa Harry.

"Det är lika bra att du inte vet", sa Natta och skakade på huvudet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lollo stod och flinade medan Fred, George och Ron radade upp sig innan deras förändrar kommit. Så skakade hon på huvudet och sa; "Är Arthur någon slags militärofficer i den här världen, eller?"

"Nä", suckade Fred.

"Mamma är", avslutade George.

Lollo nickade.

Så tittade Fred och George på varandra och fick plötsligt ett listigt leende.

"Hörru, Lollo", sa George. "Ställ dig här, du med! Med ditt röda hår så kommer de tro att du också är en Weasley!"

Lollo höjde på ögonbrynet. "Men blir inte det lite… weird? Jag menar, med tanke på att vi… ja, du vet…?"

George skrattade till. "Jo, men det löser vi sen!"

Lollo ryckte på axlarna. "Okej." Så ställde hon sig bredvid Ron.

Arthur och Molly Weasley kom gåendes i rapid fart. Arthur såg en gnutta förvirrad ut när han tittade på raden av rödhåriga ungdomar. Så började han hos Fred, och skakade hans hand. "Hej, min son! George!"

"Nej."

"Ron?"

"Nej."

"Ginny?"

"NEJ!"

"Bill?"

"Nej."

"Charlie?"

"Nej."

"Bob?"

"Say _what_?! Nej…"

"…Percy?"

"Nej!"

"Vem är du då?!"

"Det är Fred, pappa."

Arthur rättade till sina glasögon. "Ja… det visste jag väl!" Så gick han vidare till den riktige George och skakade hand med honom. "Så, nu. Hej, Fred."

George himlade med ögonen. "Hej pappa."

Med ett belåtet leende gick Arthur vidare till Ron. "Percy—jag menar Bill—nej! Ron." Så gick han vidare till Lollo och skulle skaka hennes hand. "Hej… nä, vänta nu." Så räknade han på fingrarna. "Nä… ingen flicka… Percy, är det du?"

Lollo höll på att spricka av skratt. "Jag är din förlorade dotter."

Arthur vände sig mot Molly med ett skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck. "Har vi tappat bort ett barn?! Som vi inte visste att vi hade?! En dotter, dessutom! Allt detta barnafödande för intet?! Vi hade ju redan en dotter, Molly! Varför skaffa en till?!" Så skakade han sällsamt på huvudet. "Vi är värdelösa föräldrar!"

"VA?!" vrålade Ron. "Vår syster?! Är hon vår _syster_?!" Så vände han sig mot George. "HAR DU STRULAT MED VÅR SYRRA?! INCEST! _INCEST_! INCE—"

Lollo trampade honom hårt på tån. "Ditt pucko!"

"Ja!" morrade George och slog till Ron i bakhuvudet. "Hon är inte vår syrra på riktigt, ju!"

Molly himlade med ögonen. "Nej, Arthur, det där är inte vår dotter. Vår enda dotter, _Ginny_, är hemma."

"Åh", sa Arthur och sträckte på sig. "Dåså."

Tillsammans gick den rödhåriga truppen in mot slottet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera och Draco stod en bit bort ifrån resten av skaran med elever. De väntade på Dracos föräldrar, som inte ville socialisera med alla andra barn och deras föräldrar. Eller ja, Draco stod och väntade, medan Wera plockade skit under naglarna.

Draco stampade nervöst och drog en hand genom håret. "Ser jag bra ut?"

"Mm", mumlade Wera utan att titta upp.

"Du kan väl i alla fall titta på mig?"

Hon suckade och tittade upp, och medan skrek rösten i henne hjärna; HAN ÄR SÅ SNYYYYYYYYGGGGGG! Men hon ryckte på axlarna och sa med en släpig ton; "Jodå, det är acceptabelt."

"Bra", sa Draco och pustade ut. Så vart det tyst ett tag.

"Men hallå?" sa Wera. "Jag då? Ska du inte säga om jag ser bra ut?"

"Du har väl redan sett dig själv i spegeln så många gånger, så det måste du väl veta själv", sa Draco. "Kom hit nu."

"Vad för slags gentleman är du egentligen?!"

Draco suckade. Så stelnade han helt plötsligt till. "Wera, vi tar det sen… kom hit nu!"

"Vadå 'kom hit'?!" vrålade Wera. "Tror du att jag är någon hund? Ett bihang?! En svans kanske?!"

"Kom. Hit." Draco tittade på henne med en gnutta panik i ögonen. "Snälla?"

"Näpp", sa Wera och korsade armarna över bröstet. "Varför då? Varför ska jag göra som du säger?"

"Jag ber!" sa han sammanbitet. "Eller ja… jag kräver!"

"Ald—" Så avslutade hon meningen när Draco tog tag i hennes huvud och vred det mot skogsmynningen. Så såg hon hur två blonda människor kom gåendes emot dem, och hon ställde sig genast vid Dracos sida. Draco lade armen om henne, och de båda såg allmänt stela ut när Lucius och Narcissa Malfoy närmade sig.

"Work with me, för en gångs skull", sa han i ett sammanbitet leende.

"Vad får jag för det?" viskade hon tillbaka.

"Det tar vi sen", sa Draco tyst. "God dag, far!" Lucius nickade instämmande när de två blondinerna äntligen kommit fram till det stela paret. "Du är vackrare än någonsin, mor!" Draco log ett älskvärt leende till sin moder.

Hon strök hans kind med ett leende. "Du har blivit så vuxen! Ståtlig som din far!"

Draco himlade med ögonen. "Mamma… det har bara gått fyra månader sedan sist!"

"Men Draco!" sa Narcissa. "Ni unga män växer så mycket under puberteten! Äter du tillräckligt, min son?"

Draco suckade. "Ja, mamma."

"Motionerar du tillräckligt?"

"Ja, mamma."

Medan Draco konverserade med sin mor så märkte Wera att Dracos pappa Lucius granskade henne med en högst kritisk blick.

"Har du nått uppkört någonstans, eller vad är problemet?" snäste Wera barskt.

Lucius ryckte till. "Ursäkta?!"

"Nej!" pep Draco sammanbitet och drog Wera till sig. "Jag sa _work with me_, Wera!"

"Jag _försöker_, med det är inte så lätt när han _stirrar _på mig!" sa Wera lika sammanbitet.

"Jaså, vad är detta för en flicka då?" frågade Narcissa förtjust.

De käbblande ungdomarna vände sig mot den blonda kvinnan med överdrivna leenden.

"Ja", sa Draco och klämde Wera intill sig. "Detta är Wera. Min… min… min—"

"Din 'flickvän'?" frågade Lucius menande.

Innan Draco hann svara skyndade sig Narcissa att knuffa till sin make lätt. "Men älskling! Ser du inte att de blir generade? De kanske bara är 'på G' än så länge!"

"Ja, precis", nickade de båda ungdomarna instämmande.

"Eller hur är det egentligen, Draco, mellan oss?" frågade Wera och tittade på honom med ett högst obehagligt leende medan hon daskade till honom på armen, hårdare än vad det verkade.

"Jo, jo", sa Draco sammanbitet och kände hur det sved på armen. "Nått åt det hållet, ja."

"Åh, så spännande!" sa Narcissa förtjust. "Kom nu, älskling!" Så tog hon sin man i armen och tillsammans gick de upp mot slottet.

Wera och Draco följde efter lite längre bak.

"Varför skulle jag vara med dig från första början?!" frågade Wera.

Draco log självgott. "För att du vill ha mig."

Wera höjde på ögonbrynet och knuffade bort honom. "You wish."


	19. Kapitel 18

**A/N:** Ojoj, era arma människor, som inte fått er någon Puff-injektion på länge! Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt! Men frukta icke längre! Här kommer ett helgalet kapitel! (och vi tar inget ansvar för de knasigheter våra kära karaktärer hittar på denna gång... typ..)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puff - Den Patetiska Parodin<strong>_

**Kapitel 18  
><strong>_Rabiessmittade kanintofflor med tvillingsyndrom_

"Hallååå, hallååå, mina smååååååå!" utbrast Dumbledore när alla hade samlats i Stora Salen. Men McGonagall harklade sig och tittade menande på rektorn, och han harklade sig och fick genast en mer seriös stämma. "…och stora. Välkomna skall ni vara. Ikväll är det dags för den efterlängtade Vinterbalen! Något som ni inte visste, som jag har glömt att tala om, är att den är endast för elever och föräldrar från femte årskursen."

En gemensam, besviken suck ekade i salen när eleverna från första till fjärde året, och deras föräldrar, reste på sig och lämnade salen. De resterande föräldrarna tittade självgott på. Detta var deras chans att regera på nytt.

"Festligheterna drar igång klockan sju, och kom ihåg att första, sjunde och fjortonde dansen är obligatorisk vals!" Så log han stort. "Den tjugofemte också, kanske… beroende på hur många danser jag har fått dansa." Så tittade han menande mot Lucius Malfoy, som i sin tur rös av obehag efter minnet av den gången när han gick nionde året då rektorn klappade till honom på rumpan efter en vild Quidditch-fest.

Eleverna började strömma ut, och mammorna kidnappade alla flickorna för att fixa dem i ordning, medan papporna gjorde desamma med pojkarna.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Manda och Hannah satt inne i vid-behov-rummet, i ett litet bås (konstigt nog) och lockade Mandas hår. Deras munnar gick i ett, och de skvallrade, berättade sorgliga kärlekshistorier, Cedrics första steg, Cedrics första ord, när Cedric använde pottan för första gången, och allt annat som fanns att veta om Cedric.

"Och han har lärt sig alla mina allergier!" pep Manda förtjust.

"Åh, ja, han är en sån gentleman!" sa Hannah. "Det får han från sin pappa!"

"Jag tror han kommer bli en jättebra pappa!" sa Manda drömmande.

"Åh", sa Hannah lite tryckt, "hade ni… planerat sånt?"

"Va?" sa Manda. "Nä, jag är redan gravid. Jag har varit gravid länge."

Hannah blev tyst.

"Eller alltså", skyndade sig Manda att säga, "inte med Cedric! Eller… nej, jag menar—alltså, inte riktigt så… eller… hm, nu blev det lite jobbigt här… vi glömmer det där."

"Redan glömt", sa Hannah och fortsatte locka håret.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tuldus och Alice satt också i vid-behov-rummet, i ett annat bås (konstigt nog) och målade varandras naglar och hade allmänt trevligt.

"Jaha, hur går det mellan dig och Neville, då?"

"Jo, det går nog bra, tror jag."

"Ja, han skriver så trevliga saker om dig", log Alice. "_Bitch_!"

Tuldus ryckte till åt hennes plötsliga utbrott.

"Och jag menar, om han är glad, så är jag glad!" fortsatte Alice som om inget hänt. "Och du är ju så vacker! _Satans jävla mugglare_!"

Tuldus ryckte till ännu en gång och undrade vad detta var för skämt.

"Jag tror jag aldrig träffat en vackrare flicka", log Alice och fortsatte måla Tuldus naglar.

Tuldus log trevande medan hon mest av allt bara ville bort därifrån.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Natta och Lily satt också i vid-behov-rummet, i ett litet bås (konstigt nog…) och valde kläder. Eller ja, Lily valde kläder eftersom Natta fortfarande slogs med det faktum att Lily faktiskt var levande.

"Åh, den här skulle du passa så bra i!" utbrast Lily och höll upp en röd klänning med gulddetaljer.

Natta suckade. "Jag går i Ravenclaw."

"Jamen, du och Harry måste ju matcha varandra!" sa Lily. "Och Harry går ju i Gryffindor, så jag tycker att du ska ta den här!"

"Men varför kan han inte anpassa sig till mig då?" frågade Natta.

"För att hans hår är svart", svarade Lily. "Det passar inte till blått."

Natta höjde på ögonbrynet. "Okej…?"

"Nej men, han behöver få känna sig lite… ja, dominant", sa Lily. "Så jag ber, snälla, gör det för min sons manlighet!"

Natta himlade med ögonen. "Hur kan jag säga nej till _det_?"

Lily endera ignorerade ironin, eller förstod den helt enkelt inte. Natta röstade på det senare alternativet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wera och Narcissa satt också inne i ett bås (jaa, hela vid-behov-rummet var fyllt av bås, okej?!) och fixade sig i ordning.

"Nå, berätta nu!" sa Narcissa medan hon borstade Weras hår. "Hur träffades ni?"

"Åh, det var så romantiskt!" sa Wera. Sedan kokade hon ihop en rövarhistoria om hur hon och Draco träffades när de stött in i varandra i korridoren en solig eftermiddag i september. "Det var kärlek vid första ögonkastet! Han gav mig blommor och choklad varje kväll, och sjöng serenader utanför mitt fönster!"

"Åh, så romantiskt!" suckade Narcissa förtjust.

_Gick hon verkligen på det där?_ Tänkte Wera. _Hon är_ så _blond_.

"Nåväl", sa Narcissa och tog fram en klänning till Wera. Den var grön. Till det lade hon fram silversmycken. "Du kommer se förtjusande ut i detta!"

Wera tittade skeptiskt på klänningen och smyckena. "Okej, det var ju fint. Men… jag går i Gryffindor."

Narcissa såg ut som om hon svalt en citron. Efter några sekunders tystnad klämde hon fram; "Gryffindor…?" Så log hon ett svagt, nervöst och smått enerverande leende och sade, "jag… måste nog ta lite luft." Så lämnade hon rummet.

Wera ryckte på axlarna och tog på sig klänningen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Theez och Margaret satt i ett av båsen, där Theez målade Margarets naglar.

"Varför heter Blaise 'Zabini' i efternamn och inte 'Clark'?" frågade Theez.

"Jo förstår du", sa Margaret, "att när Blaise föddes, så trodde vi att han var en flicka, för hans… ja, pillevink, hade inte kommit fram än. Så vi döpte honom till Zabini. Zabini Margaret Clark. Men, så kom den ju fram efter någon vecka, så då var vi ju tvungen att byta namn. Men, vi gillade namnet Zabini så mycket, att vi bestämde oss för att göra det till Blaises efternamn!" Efter en kort paus lade hon till, "vi gillade namnet så mycket att vi döpte två katter och en hund till Zabini."

Theez satt tyst. Hon hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig en sådan sanning.

"Men jag tror att den har växt sig till normal storlek nu", fortsatte Margaret, utan hämningar. "Den kanske ser lite konstig ut, men han kan inte rå för det! Så länge den funkar som det ska, så är jag nöjd! Då får jag barnbarn."

Theez satt högröd i ansiktet och fortsatte måla Margarets naglar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lollo, Tilon och Molly var alla i samma lilla bås, där Molly höll på att plocka fram en massa klänningar till Lollo.

"Åh, den här kan du ha!" sa Molly och höll upp en kycklinggul fleeceklänning.

Lollo höjde på ena ögonbrynet. "Nej tack."

"Det är mitt i vintern!" sa Molly. "Du kan ju inte springa omkring i en kort sidenklänning!"

"Det hade jag inte tänkt, heller", sa Lollo och ryckte på axlarna.

"Nä, du hade tänkt springa naken", sa Tilon och nickade för sig själv.

"Nej Tilon", sa Lollo. "Det var det _du_ tänkte."

"Jamen, titta!" sa Tilon. "Då slipper jag ju oroa mig!"

"Men denna då?" frågade Molly och höll upp en ceriserosa klänning med volanger på kjolen.

Lollo höll på att dö av skratt och förtvivlan på samma gång. "Aldrig!"

"Åh, men sweet!" sa Tilon och slet till sig klänningen. "Drag, here Tilon comes!"

"Jag tror jag fixar något själv", sa Lollo och lade en hand på Mollys axel. "Men tack för hjälpen."

"Men jag kan hjälpa dig med sminket!" sa Molly.

"Nja, det gör jag nog helst själv."

"Håret?" vädjade Molly. Lollo skakade på huvudet. "…skorna?"

Lollo skakade på huvudet igen. "Jag klarar mig. Tack ändå. Men du, jag tror säkert att… Hermione behöver hjälp!"

Så sken Molly upp. "Ja, det gör hon nog! Den flickan har inget sinne för mode, överhuvudtaget!" Så lämnade hon båset, och Lollo suckade av lättnad medan Tilon dansade runt i sin rosa klänning.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cedric satt tillsammans med sin far, Amos, och valde slips.

"Vad tror du om denna då?" frågade Cedric och höll upp en kritstrecksrandig slips.

"Nej", sa Amos. "Alldeles för mainstreem. Testa en… slips med exotiska djur på!"

Cedric såg skeptisk ut.

"Det visar att du har ett sinne som ett vilddjur", sa Amos. "Tro mig, tjejer gillar sånt."

"Åh, det var ju verkligen så du fick morsan, också", sa Cedric och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag kan väl inte rå för att min djuriska sida attraherade henne så mycket på det där mugglarhotellet!" sa Amos stolt.

"Nej, pappa, det var dina kanintofflor."

"De hade rabies! Det rann ju fradga från dem!"

"Det var skummad mjölk."

"Skummad mjölk?! Det är ju bara en myt."

Cedric suckade och tänkte, _men rabiessmittade kanintofflor är ju verkligen realistiskt._

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Neville och Frank hade redan bytt om, och övade nu inför de tre—nej fem—nej sju… vänta lite nu… hur många valser var det? Nåja, övade nu inför de många obligatoriska valserna.

"Nu gör vi såhär, att jag spelar Tuldus", sa Frank. "Bjud upp mig."

Neville suckade. "Får jag lov?" Så räckte han fram handen oengagerat till sin pappa, som spelade ut så mycket han kunde.

"Åh! Jaaa, jättegärna, åh, du stilige karl!" sa Frank med den gällaste och "kvinnligaste" rösten han kunde förmå. "Åh, ta mig i din famn, din store best, och snurra mig—"

"Pappa, det här går inte", protesterade Neville och höll för sina öron. "Du skrämmer mig!"

"Men, min son!" sa Frank. "Du måste lära dig att hantera kvinnor! Se på mig, jag är ett proffs. Jag vill väl inte skryta, men jag är lite av en casanova!"

Neville höjde ett ögonbryn. "Och den enda du fick kallade dig för ett 'uppstoppat mugglarkön'…?"

Frank ryckte på axlarna. "Funkar för mig."

Neville himlade med ögonen och suckade djupt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry och James vandrade igenom korridorerna. De var inte riktigt färdigklädda än, för Harry hade inte knutit sin fluga än, och hade inte hunnit stoppat in skjortan i byxan. Men, enligt James, så var det sådär man skulle se ut för att fånga en kvinna. Det visade mannens "vilda" sida, och fick flickorna på fall. Typ…

"Pappa, det här känns inte bra", sa Harry. "Jag känner mig… jag känner mig som en uteliggare i Svartvändargränden."

"Nej, nej!" sa James. "Tjejer faller för ett rebelliskt yttre! Men, då måste man ha ett vältaligt… inre!"

Harry höjde på ögonbrynet. "Vad menar du?"

"Ja, men titta på mig!" sa James. "Din morsa var den schystaste bruden i hela plugget, och jag fick henne på fall! Jag bara titta på henne, höjde på ögonbrynet och talade om för henne hur v-a-c-k-ä-r hon var!"

Harry skakade på huvudet. "V-a-c-k-_e_-r, pappa."

"Ja, det var ju det jag sa."

"Nä, du sa v-a-c-k—"

"Men vad är det här?!" utropade James irriterat. "Stavningspolisen, eller? Du kommer aldrig få en brutta om du fortsätter med den där attityden!" Så tittade han på sin son. "Du håller inte fortfarande på med det där pingvinsnacket än, va?"

Harry tittade ner i backen och svalde. "Nej."

"Bra", sa James. "För det var det sämsta råd jag någonsin gett dig."

"Tack för det, pappa", morrade Harry.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco och Lucius satt i Slytherins uppehållsrum och drack varsitt glas eldwhisky. De var klara sedan länge (med tanke på att Lucius alltid var klädd för en bal).

"Nå, Draco", sa Lucius och snurrade glaset lätt med handleden. "Hur… är hon?"

Draco satte nästan i halsen. "Öh… alltså… vad menar du?"

Lucius skrattade lätt. "Men Draco, var inte löjlig. Du vet precis vad jag menar." Så drack han en klunk av sin whiskey.

Draco suckade. "Far… pappa… farsgubben… det är nått jag måste berätta."

Lucius stelnade till och tittade på sin son. "Ska jag bli farfar?" Så suckade han. "Jag har sagt till dig, säkert tusen gånger, hur viktigt det är att använda skydd! Kondomer, Draco! _Kondomer_!"

"Det är inte det", suckade Draco. "Det… jag… pappa, jag vet inte hur jag ska säga detta, men… jag är oskuld."

Åter igen satt Lucius förstelnad och såg ut som om han fått tre ton på foten. "O–oskuld…? V–varför ska jag sitta här och predika om hur viktigt det är med skydd när du inte ens går in i strid?! Du vanärar mig, Draco! Du vanärar Malfoy-släktet!"

Draco, som inte längre kunde hålla sig, brast ut i skratt. "Där fick jag dig allt!"

Lucius suckade av lättnad och lade handen över hjärtat. "Ja, där fick du mig! Du gav mig nästan en hjärtattack! Men, skämt åsido." Så flyttade han sig närmare. "Draco, det är en sak du bör veta. Jag säger bara en sak; start och stopp-tekniken. Hitta dragläget!"

Draco såg frågande ut. "Va?"

"Du måste hitta hur du kan stå stilla, fortfarande igång, men redo att skjuta av när det känns rätt. Du måste trycka ner kopplingen och gasen på samma gång och hitta balansen däremellan! Du vill inte bli kallad tio-sekundaren. Och du måste olja maskineriet, och—"

"Pappa", avbröt Draco. "Jag fattar. Men du, helt ärligt nu. Jag lovar att inte säga nått till mamma. Kollar du fortfarande på Motormagasinet på mugglarteven?"

Lucius såg skyldig ut. "Det kan vara riktigt lärorikt!"

"Visst", muttrade Draco och himlade med ögonen.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Aaaaaaaah!" skrek Blaise gällt, av lycka. "Pappapappapappapappapappa!"

"Vadvadvadvadvadvad?!" frågade Rodney, minst lika uppspelt.

"Tänk om vi kysser varann ikväll, jag och Theez?!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" skrek Rodney. "Åh, det skulle vara perfekt!"

"Jag veeeeeet!" sa Blaise.

Så plötsligt öppnades dörren, och Ermin stack in huvudet. "Vad skriker ni om?"

"Jag kommer få pussas ikväll!" pep Blaise.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" skrek Ermin förtjust och anslöt sig till den lilla skaran. "Men!" Så tittade han på Blaise. "Om du ska kyssas ikväll, så MÅSTE du lukta gott i munnen! Borsta tänderna, tandtråd och munskölj. Ta gärna en minttablett efteråt. Allt måste vara i tipptopp. Du kan låna av mig!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Så, Fred, den här kan du ha."

"Men jag är George."

"Förlåt, George."

"Nämen, pappa, _jag_ är George!"

"Åh, förlåt, George. Fred, ta den här."

"Jag var ju George, sa jag ju!"

"Förlåt, George. Då Fred kan ju du ta den där."

"Fred? Han är Fred, jag är George."

"Bob."

"Förlåt, George, ta den här."

"Jag är inte George."

"Nehe… nänä, men Fred, då kan du ta den där."

"Jag är inte Fred! Han är Fred."

"Dåså, Fred, ta den."

"Pappa, jag är George."

"Åh, förlåt, George."

"Nä, jag skojar bara. Jag är Fred."

"Men jag skojar inte! Jag är inte George! Det är inte Fred heller."

"Men… men…"

"Kom nu, pappa. Vi måste gå."


End file.
